IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL
by LADARTHA
Summary: Separated a year after 3 yrs of marriage,Bella dates off and on,but an argument overheard by neighbors and then a cry of a name leads to lla's injuries critical,Edward accused, families battling for the truth. What is the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

"I told you no. There is nothing you can do to convince me to give you another chance. All you want to do is control me and my life. There is no love and never has been between us. We only thought there was." The woman shouted.

The neighbors heard the arguing, but, and you could tell both a man and a woman were involved. The woman was shouting, but, the man was softer spoken. At this point, they were hesitating to interfere with the arguing, not really knowing who and what were involved.

After a bit all was slight for a brief time and then suddenly a loud bang as a door was thrown open and the woman entered the hallway. The sound of her heels hitting on the floor as she rushed towards the stairway was loud and rapid as if she was running. Then the rushing sound stopped just as quickly as it had begun.

"We belong together and no one else can have you." Was heard the softly spoke voice of the man. There was a hush for a second and then a scream.

"NO! EDWARD! N-"and all was quiet again.

Doors were being opened and as people begin to step into the hall to see what had happened the shadow of a man was seen leaving while staying in the darkened areas of the hallway going down the stairs and out the front.

Rushing forward they saw the woman lying at the foot of the stairs on the landing just below. Her body was position at odd angles. Some rushed forward to see if they could help while another called 911. The police and ambulance arrived about the same time. She was quickly loaded into the back of the ambulance and rushed to the hospital while the police were still busy taking statements.

"You say her name is Bella Cullen? Has she resided here very long? Do you have any idea who she was arguing with?" Each person gives the same information.

Her name was Bella Cullen and she had lived there for about a year. She was very quiet and seldom went out and hardly any visitors. No complaints, kept mainly to herself, but, always had a kind word for whoever she met coming or going and helpful where she could. They knew she was separated from her husband and he has been to see her from time to time. A very handsome fellow, but, seemed determined to get her back. They argued quite a bit, but, not to the degree that had taken place tonight.

They didn't see, or, even, hear him arrive and all was quiet until the arguing started and then she rushed towards the stairs and yelled 'no' and called his name. That was how they knew who had been here and caused her to fall down the stairway.

The police thanked everyone for their cooperation, finished with the area and the apartment the victim lived in before packing everything up and heading back to the station. Tanya Denali and her partner Carmen Santiago were the officers in charge of the case. They headed to the hospital to check on the condition of Mrs. Cullen before going to see the estranged husband. It seems that he might have gotten a little over zealous tonight in his efforts of trying to get his wife back.

At the hospital they weren't able to get too much information since the attending doctor was with Mrs. Cullen in surgery. It seems she was in pretty bad shape and it was a live or death situation. The two officers requested that a guard be placed to protect Mrs. Cullen during her stay in the hospital beginning immediately after she comes out of surgery.

Detectives Denali and Santiago left to head over to the Cullen residence. It wasn't hard to find since everyone knew who the Cullen family was. Edward Cullen was the CEO of Cullen Publishing Company. One of his brothers, Emmett Cullen was owner of Cullen Construction while his wife Rosalie Cullen was a top model that was featured in most of the magazines out on the market today. And, the other Jasper was owner of Cullen Engineering. The parents, Carlisle were world renown for being a leading cardiac surgeon and his wife, Esme had her owner business of interior designing.

Right now, their biggest problem was to locate any family on Mrs. Cullen's side and inform them of the tragedy. Next, they needed to question Edward Cullen and possibly, arrest him for attempting to murder his wife.

They arrived at Edward Cullen's home the same time he was pulling into the drive. As their car came to a stop behind his, they all were getting out of their vehicles at the same time.

"Good evening, officers. What can I help you with?"

"Mr. Cullen, at this point, I wouldn't say a word since we are placing you under arrest for the attempted murder tonight of your wife, Bella Cullen." And as Det. Denali reached to handcuff his hands behind him, Det. Santiago read him his Miranda rights.

He started to struggle and demand at the same time that they tell him what the hell they were talking about.

"Mr. Cullen, if you don't settle down we will be forced to use the teaser on you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, but, what the hell are you talking about? I haven't seen Bella in two days. Is she all right?"

"Mrs. Cullen is at the hospital undergoing emergency surgery at the present time to try to save her life. The only question that I have for you at this time is does she have any family members that we need to notify?"

"Yes, her father, Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, a sister, Alice, and her mother, Renee Dwyer who resides in Florida." During this time they all moved towards the Police Cruiser that had pulled up behind the other two vehicles.

"Mr. Cullen can you give us the numbers so we can call them, or, do we need to locate them ourselves?" Edward gave them all of the information, but, requested they call his father while during their notifying. And on that note he was forced into the police car to be taken downtown and booked for aggravated assault and attempted murder.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

"Is this Chief Swan speaking?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Chief Swan, this is Det. Denali and I am calling with some bad news. Your dau-"

"Bad news? This is concerning one of my daughters?" he asks only to look up to see Alice walking down the stairs with raised eyebrows curious about the call her dad was involved in.

"Yes, sir, your daughter Bella Cullen. She was inv-"

"Bella? What the hell is wrong with Bella?" At the mention of Bella's name Alice sit down to listen to the conversation.

"Chief Swan, please, allow me to finish a statement and I am sure your questions will be partially answered."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Mrs. Cullen was assaulted earlier tonight resulting in causing her to fall down a flight of stairs. She is now at the hospital undergoing emergency surgery, but, before you ask, no we have no idea of the injuries at this time. We were told that her surgery was immediate due to the life or death circumstances that her injuries were threatening her with.

"Anything else, I'm not at liberty to repeat or tell you over the phone. Would you like for me to inform the rest of the family or is that something you will want to do yourself?" Det. Denali asked.

"No, I'll do it. Her mother is going to freak the hell out as it is." He commented. Then added, "My daughter, Alice, and I will be on the next flight out to Chicago. Have you been able to get a hold of the Cullen family to let Edward know?"

"Mr. Cullen has been informed and is we us now." Was the only response given to his question.

After he hangs up he tells Alice what he had been told. She sits quietly for a moment before the tears begin to flow. "Dad, call the airlines and get us tickets out immediately. Then call Mom. I'll see about getting us packed and ready."

So, Charlie picks up the phone to call the airlines, then the station to let them know that he will be gone for a few days that something had happened to Bella and he was needed in Chicago. Next, he sighed a heavy sigh before dialing Renee's number to inform her of the situation. And, just as he had predicted, she freaked the hell out. As that conversation ended, Alice walked back down to let her Dad know she had them all packed. He needed to get the luggage and load it in the car so they could get going.

Charlie and Alice got to the airport in Port Angeles in record time and boarded they flight heading for Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In Jacksonville, Florida, Phil Dwyer was holding his sobbing wife and trying to give her some comfort as he called the airlines to get reservations out on the next flight. He explained about it being an emergency situation and asked that they give him a call back as soon as they could see what they could arrange for him and his wife.

It wasn't long, maybe, thirty minutes, before the phone rang and it was the airlines telling him they had his family booked for the flight that was due to leaving in ninety minutes. Phil thanked them, told Renee so they could get packed and on the way to the airport. They made it in time and were on the way to Chicago.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Det. Denali hung up the phone after talking with Chief Swan, a commotion could be heard moving in her direction. Det. Santiago was busily doing the paperwork from booking Edward Cullen, allowing him his one phone call and getting him situated in lockup.

Looking at the door she sees the whole family Cullen coming in, stop for a moment to ask a question, look at her and move towards her with extreme anger on some of their faces.

Everyone trying to speak at once until Carlisle Cullen tells everyone to shut the hell up. "Why is my son being detained on trumped up charges?" he demands to know.

"Sir, I will be happy to answer your questions, but, first you are going to have to get control of yourself and the rest of your family.

"Now, answer me one question and then I will be happy to answer all of yours." She states very quietly. "Do you know, personally or any member of your family, for sure where your son was tonight and are their witnesses that can prove it beyond a shadow of doubt?"

"I know where he said he was and that is good enough for me."

"Unfortunately that isn't good enough." She responds and then begins to tell them about Bella Cullen, the condition she is in at present time at the hospital and what witnesses heard and saw.

**A/N: Edward is in a mess at present time. Was it him that was with Bella when she was injured? Or, someone else? What is her condition that was so life threatening that needed immediate surgery? What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**I always look forward to hearing from each and every one of you, even if you just do an alert. Please, take the time to review. I am always happy to answer back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_As Det. Denali hung up the phone after talking with Chief Swan, a commotion could be heard moving in her direction. Det. Santiago was busily doing the paperwork from booking Edward Cullen, allowing him his one phone call and getting him situated in lockup._

_Looking at the door she sees the whole family Cullen coming in, stop for a moment to ask a question, look at her and move towards her with extreme anger on some of their faces._

_Everyone trying to speak at once until Carlisle Cullen tells everyone to shut the hell up. "Why is my son being detained on trumped up charges?" he demands to know._

"_Sir, I will be happy to answer your questions, but, first you are going to have to get control of yourself and the rest of your family._

"_Now, answer me one question and then I will be happy to answer all of yours." She states very quietly. "Do you know, personally or any member of your family, for sure where your son was tonight and are their witnesses that can prove it beyond a shadow of doubt?"_

"_I know where he said he was and that is good enough for me."_

"_Unfortunately that isn't good enough." She responds and then begins to tell them about Bella Cullen, the condition she is in at present time at the hospital and what witnesses heard and saw._

CHAPTER 2: COULD IT GET ANY WORSE

"You really don't know my son if you are willing to believe that he would harm one hair on Bella's head. He worships the ground she walks on." Carlisle informed Denali.

"Dr. Cullen, it all well and good for you to tell me this, but, I have too many witnesses that are willing to state that to the best of their knowledge you son was the one with her this evening. So, for now he stays where he is at until he sees the judge in the morning. However, if you and your family would like to have a few minutes with the prisoner I would be more than happy to accommodate you.

"By doing that you might be able to convince him to be more cooperative. A crime of passion isn't unheard of. Everyone could understand the frustration he might possibly have been feeling if she informed him that she was filing for a divorce or something to that nature."

"Young woman, as my husband said you don't know anything about our son, or, his and Bella's relationship. Get all of your facts together before making assumptions." Esme quietly told the detective with steel ringing in her voice that was accompanied with a cold stare in the eyes.

Emmett and Jasper stepped forward to put an arm around Esme to hold her in place. They knew how she was if anyone attacked her boys. "Come on, Mom; settle down, the detective is only doing her job. You're right, she doesn't know Edward or Bella, but, there really hasn't been much time for her to get all of the facts together. Let's see Edward and then head for the hospital to check on Bella."

"Have you contacted Chief Swan and the rest of the family to inform them of what happened?" Jasper asked.

"I had just gotten off the phone with Chief Swan when all of you arrived."

"Detective Denali, would it be too much to ask what type of evidence do you have against my son?"

"Dr. Cull-" she was interrupted by the phone on her desk ringing insistently. So, she reached over and answered. She tensed by what the caller was telling her and then she hung up. "Dr. Cullen, I'm not at liberty to give you that information. It all is being turned over to the D.A.'s office, but, right now I can tell you that Edward Cullen is charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder against Isabella Cullen. Anything else you will have to talk to the District Attorney or attend the hearing. Now, please, excuse me as my partner and I need to get to the hospital.

"If you want to see your son for a few minutes I can arrange that, but, take my advice and get him a good attorney. He's going to need it." They confirmed that they would like to speak with Edward she arranged it and then had them escorted back to an attorney's room. It would give them some privacy, at least, that much she could allow them at the present time.

Denali and Santiago left immediately after to talk with the doctor in charge of treating Bella Cullen. To find out what injuries she had sustained and when they might be permitted to speak with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Edward, son, what the hell is going on?" Carlisle asked as Edward Cullen was brought through the door and one hand released from the cuffs while the other was cuffed to the table. That action near caused Esme to break down to see her son being treated in such a fashion.

"Dad, I don't really know what is happening. All I know is that I was arrested and accused of trying to murder Bella. That isn't something I would ever thinking about doing, let alone try it. I love her and now she needs me and I can't get to her. No one will even tell me what happened or how she is doing."

"What little we have been able to gather is that Bella was had to have emergency surgery done immediately upon her arrival at the hospital and no one has been told the extent of the injuries or what they are.

"This Det. Denali called Charlie to let him know and he is on his way here.

"Also, while we were talking with her she received a called supposedly from the hospital so she arranged for us to have a few moments with you, advised us to get you a good lawyer and then she and her partner, a detective Santiago, to head to the hospital. But, from what we have and haven't been told the situation is serious for both of you."

"Dad, I need to get to Bella. Isn't there anything we can do to get me out of here?"

"No, I'm told that we have to wait until you come up for a hearing at which time bail will be set. I have to ask, Edward, because you let us believe that you and Bella were working things out even though, no one told us what caused the problem and separation in the first place."

"We were. That is why I don't understand why I'm being charged, or, why this happened."

"All we can tell you right now is that no one is giving out any information." Esme quietly tells her son.

"I really think we all need to be at the hospital to support Bella since there is nothing else we can do here tonight. They aren't going to let Edward out, we can't get him out as much as we want to, but, no one is there for Bella at the moment." Emmett comments.

"All right. I agree. Someone needs to be there for Bella. Call Jerry Jenks and tell him what is going on and have him to see what can be done about getting me out of here. But, get word back to me about Bella and how she is doing."

So, they all left to go to the hospital to check on Bella's condition. But, the next surprise was waiting for them when they arrived. As Carlisle when up to see where Bella was located they were told that information wasn't being given out. He started to explain what relationship he had with the patient, but, the nurse called security to deal with the situation.

"Dr. Cullen, I know who you are and I know your relationship to the patient, but, our orders from the police are that no word is to have access to the patient until they are cleared by the detectives working the case."

"I see. Who is her doctor? Can I, at least, speak with him?"

"Security hasn't been instructed against any such action, so, I believe you can follow through with that. Her doctor is Eleazar Martinez, but, he is with the patient at the moment."

"Will you let him know that we are here and word appreciate a word with him at the earliest possible moment?"

"Yes, sir, I will"

"Thank you."

"This isn't good. Not good at all. If they won't let us get close to her, what can we do to help? This will freak the hell out of Edward, Dad, Mom." Jasper remarks.

"I know, son, believe me, I know, but, there is nothing else we can do at the moment, but, wait to speak with the doctor to get any information we can from him." Carlisle tells them.

Time passed slowly while they waited and waited. They were still there in the early morning hours when Charlie and Alice Swan walked in. But, before they could say anything Renee and her husband came through the doors. Charlie, Alice, Renee and Phil were told the same things as the Cullen family so they entered the waiting room as well.

Each family seeing the other gave greetings all around. But, no one knew anything to be able to tell the others. They all knew very little, but, what they did know was the same. So, Charlie pulled his phone out to call Det. Denali to let her know that Bella's family had arrived, but, were having problems getting in to see his daughter and would she meet him at the hospital to rectify the situation.

Of course, at that time of the night or morning he didn't expect to get an answer, but, did leave a message. So, everyone settled down once again to wait for someone to come to their senses to give them the information that was needed concerning Bella and her condition.

Everyone was so busy concentrating on try to patiently wait for the detectives to arrive, or, the attending doctor on the case, they didn't observe the man off in the corner that was staying in the shadows, waiting. He had been there for hours, but, again no one was aware of that fact. He stayed silent, not moving, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Even the two detectives working the case hadn't noticed him.

Finally, Dr. Martinez came out and was informed that Dr. Cullen, members of his family and the patient's family also. He asked where they were and the nurse indicated the waiting room. Turning he entered, looked around and seeing the families walked over to them. Holding out his hand indentified himself to everyone.

Before anyone could say a word Charlie was the first to speak by asking, "What is wrong with my daughter?"

"You are?"

"Charlie Swan, this is her mother, Renee Dwyer and her sister, Alice Swan." Charlie introduced each. Then he continues, "This is Carlisle Cullen, his wife, Esme, his sons, Emmett and Jasper and Emmett's wife, Rosalie, my daughter's in laws. Now, what happened to my daughter and what are her injuries?" he demanded.

Dr. Martinez motioned for all to be seated again while he also took a seat. "My patient was brought in from injuries received from falling down some stairs. I have no knowledge if she fell or was push. However, that isn't my concern, but, the fall did some serious damage to Mrs. Cullen. Her skull was cracked in two places and the jar her brain received has caused it to swell to a degree that we are keeping a close watch in case we need to go in to relief some of the pressure, but, we are hoping that won't be necessary.

"We had to do immediate surgery since her spleen had ruptured from the impact of the fall. That had to be removed without delay.

"She had some broken ribs and one had punctured the right lung. This had to be dealt with and the lung reinflated.

"She was two months pregnant, but, lost the child. And, finally, the way she hit has caused concern as to if there is any damage to her spine. At this point we have no way of knowing how bad, if any, but, there is quite a bit of bruising. At this point, there is a possibility that there was some serious injury and she might never walk again, but, we will have to wait and see."

As Dr. Martinez continued to enlighten them as to the injuries Renee begin to cry, Alice paled and Esme had a quick indraw of breath. But, each member of the families wondered how they would tell Edward, or, they could help Bella to deal with her injuries.

"I want to see my daughter now."Charlie demanded, but, it was explained that due to the possibility that his daughter was attacked with the intent that someone wanted to do her serious harm, or, to murder her, the police have restricted anyone seeing her until they had been cleared of suspicion.

"I would suggest that all of you go home, or, some place to rest for now. Let your contact information with the nurse and we will contact you if there is any change in her condition, but, as now she is being kept under heavy sedation." He explained.

XXXXXXXXXX

He couldn't let her get away from him. She was about to go down the stairs as he grabbed her and begin to shake her. She slipped and fell landing at the bottom of the concrete stairway on her back turned slightly on her right side. But, as everyone begin to emerge from their apartments to see what had happened after hearing Bella scream and her shout he quickly went down the stairs without thought to hover in the shadows watching.

Seeing the police and the ambulance arrive he observed all that was taking place. Bella was quickly loaded on the gurney, put in the back of the ambulance and it headed for the hospital with sirens blaring. The police were still busy talking with the neighbors while he raced for his car to follow the ambulance to hospital.

After hours of waiting and trying not to draw attention to himself, he finally heard how serious his loves injuries were that she had inflicted upon herself. How could she put herself in the situation that would have caused this? He just couldn't believe it, but, he would find a way to see her and let her know that he was there for her. That she was loved beyond what that bastard husband of hers ever could. He thought of all that Cullen had put her through and shook his head. He knew that Bella loved him, she was just confused tonight, but, she would come to her senses once she woke up and saw that he was there for her when Cullen wasn't. Sure the rest of his family was, but, he was too busy with one of his whores evidently to be concerned with her and her situation.

**A/N: Edward is in a mess at present time. But, it shouldn't take much for the police to realize that he is innocent, but, who is the guilty? Who was the person with her when she fell and now waiting in the hospital to hear how badly she was injured? How will Edward take the news of Bella's injuries? What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Who was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**I always look forward to hearing from each and every one of you, even if you just do an alert. Please, take the time to review. I am always happy to answer back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I want to see my daughter now."Charlie demanded, but, it was explained that due to the possibility that his daughter was attacked with the intent that someone wanted to do her serious harm, or, to murder her, the police have restricted anyone seeing her until they had been cleared of suspicion._

"_I would suggest that all of you go home, or, some place to rest for now. Let your contact information with the nurse and we will contact you if there is any change in her condition, but, as now she is being kept under heavy sedation." He explained._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_He couldn't let her get away from him. She was about to go down the stairs as he grabbed her and begin to shake her. She slipped and fell landing at the bottom of the concrete stairway on her back turned slightly on her right side. But, as everyone begin to emerge from their apartments to see what had happened after hearing Bella scream and her shout he quickly went down the stairs without thought to hover in the shadows watching._

_Seeing the police and the ambulance arrive he observed all that was taking place. Bella was quickly loaded on the gurney, put in the back of the ambulance and it headed for the hospital with sirens blaring. The police were still busy talking with the neighbors while he raced for his car to follow the ambulance to hospital._

_After hours of waiting and trying not to draw attention to himself, he finally heard how serious his loves injuries were that she had inflicted upon herself. How could she put herself in the situation that would have caused this? He just couldn't believe it, but, he would find a way to see her and let her know that he was there for her. That she was loved beyond what that bastard husband of hers ever could. He thought of all that Cullen had put her through and shook his head. He knew that Bella loved him, she was just confused tonight, but, she would come to her senses once she woke up and saw that he was there for her when Cullen wasn't. Sure the rest of his family was, but, he was too busy with one of his whores evidently to be concerned with her and her situation._

CHAPTER 3: A SIGH OF RELIEF FOR SOMEONE

The lead detective in Bella's case, Det. Denali, refused to lift the security measures she had placed concerning Bella's safety. The only persons she would clear after Bella had been placed into a private room were Charlie Swan and Alice Swan. Anyone else was prohibited until further notice. And that directive had been issued several hours ago. So, everyone else left to go home, but, would be returning later in the day to check on Bella and her condition while Charlie and Alice followed the doctor to Bella's room.

"She's still in recovery at the moment, but, will be moved into here as soon as she wakes up. There is going to be a guard outside the door around the clock and all members of the staff have been made known to the officers assigned to guard your daughter, sir." Dr. Martinez informs Chief Swan. "Detectives Denali and Santiago wanted to let you know that they would be by a little later to speak with you and check on Mrs. Cullen's condition." With all of that said the doctor left Charlie and Alice alone in the room.

"Alice, why don't you go and get us settled and get some rest. I'll wait here and you can come relief me after a few hours." Charlie suggested to her. She nodded, walked over giving her dad a hug, picked up her things and left. Charlie sat down and tried to keep his mind from wandering too far down a depression trail until he could find out exactly what had happened to Bella and who was the one responsible for he knew better that to start accusing without sufficient evidence.

After what seemed to have been several hours, but, was only in reality one hour after being shown to Bella's room, they brought her in and get the I V's and monitors all set up and attached. It broke Charlie's heart to see his little girl so messed up. It was explained to him that she was being kept in a medical coma at the moment to keep stress and pain under control to give her injuries a chance to begin to heal as well to have time to see if the swelling of her brain would begin to go down over the next few hours. Due to this he wasn't to expect her to wake up anything soon. They all left after one final check and Charlie sat in the chair he pulled close to her bed to keep a vigilant watch over his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"The State of Illinois vs. Edward Anthony Cullen accused of aggravated assault and attempted murder. All wishing to be heard in this case come forth now and make your presence known." The clerk of Judge Irina Denali declared.

The Assistant District Attorney Alec Harvey rose to begin his presentation of the case, "Your Honor, the state request that no bail be set for this case and that Mr. Cullen be confined to the county jail until his trial date."

"Your Honor, that is ridiculous. The char-" Gerald Jenks begins, when the judge begins to bang her gavel calling for order.

"I do believe both of you are getting ahead of yourselves in this matter." She admonishes them before turning to Edward. "Mr. Cullen, no one has given the court or you a chance to say or ask anything. They just jump up and begin without a by your leave." Judge Denali looks each attorney in the eye with a stern expression reflecting upon her face.

"Yes, Your Honor." They both replied at the same time then took their seat.

"Mr. Cullen, how do you plea?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor."

"Do you understand the charges against you?"

"Yes, Your Honor, but, I'm at a loss as to why I'm being charged. No one has taken the time to answer my questions, explain the reason for the charges other than to tell me that my wife was attacked and is in the hospital, or, as me any questions related to last night. I was arrested as I arrived home, told my rights while another told me the charges, halted to the police station and booked. Nothing else.

"I have no idea how serious she is, what injuries she suffered, why they thought I would be the one to attack her, or, what her condition is at the present time."

Just as Judge Denali starts to speak a small disturbance in the back of the courtroom is heard. The woman responsible is looking around as if searching for someone. As Detectives Denali and Santiago glance to the back to see what the problem might be they recognize Jane Freeman, from the police lab. As they near her she is motioned to go out the doors as they are following. Jane complies with Denali and Santiago directly behind her.

Det. Santiago immediately returns to the courtroom and approaches the ADA. She whispers something to him and he turns to the judge. "Your Honor, it seems there has been some new evidence discovered and we would like a moment to gain full knowledge of this matter. We request a recess for ten minutes."

"Granted. Ten minutes only, then we shall dispose of this situation."

The ten had become close to thirty when a sudden crash from the courtroom was heard all the way out into the hallway. The two detectives rushed back in to give assistance if it was needed. But, what they saw was chairs thrown and the defense table over ended along with Edward Cullen on his knees on the floor. The bailiff was standing over him, but, Mr. Cullen's family seemed to have the situation under control.

The room was righted, Edward and his attorney were seated once again at the defense table and the courtroom was once again called to order. Judge Denali seated herself at the bench and looked straight at Edward. "Mr. Cullen, your little outburst during recess will cost you a thousand dollar fine for contempt of court. Although, from what I was told just before reentering the courtroom of what set off your actions, I will not tolerate such expression in my court. You would do well to remember that for the future.

"Now, Mr. Harvey, are we ready to continue."

"Yes, Judge Denali, and I would ask the court's patience due to what has just come to light. I would request for the court to order Mr. Cullen to remove his jacket and to roll up both of his shirt sleeves pass the elbows."

Defense attorney Jenks jumped to his feet immediately objecting to such outrage. But, was quickly silenced by the judge. She motioned for him to take his seat while turn to Alec Harvey, "Is this necessary? Does it serve a useful purpose?" she asked.

"Yes, Your Honor, it does."

"Very well. Mr. Cullen, would you be so kind as do as requested?"

Edward quietly complied with the court's request in removing his jacket and then rolling up his shirt sleeves to bare both of his forearms. During this whole time a hush invaded the courtroom; not even an inhale or an exhale of breath could be heard. It was that silent.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Now, Mr. Harvey, you are wearing this court's patience very thin. Explanation at this point would not only be appreciated, but, is demanded and it had better be a good one."

"Yes, Your Honor, I do have a good explanation. The State at this time wishes to drop all charges against Edward Cullen. Reason for this is we were informed during the recess that Jane Freeman from the police lab had been to the hospital to see Mrs. Isabella Cullen, the victim, to see if she might have any scraping under her nails or any other evidence that could be obtained within her clothing. It turns out that skin scrapings were discovered under Mrs. Cullen's nails on both hands indicating that she had scratched her assailant during her attack. If Mr. Cullen had been the attacker then his forearms would have bore the scratches. Since they don't he isn't the attacker."

"Very well then. This court accepts the request of the D. A. 's and all charges are hereby dropped against Edward Anthony Cullen. Mr. Cullen, you are free to go. But, your fine still stands. Pay the clerk before you leave. Court is adjourned."

**A/N: Well, Edward is cleared and released. What is going to be his next move? Is he going to try to find who did this? Will he go stupid on their ass? Who was the person with her when she fell and now waiting in the hospital to hear how badly she was injured? How will Edward take the news of Bella's injuries? What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Who was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**I always look forward to hearing from each and every one of you, even if you just do an alert. Please, take the time to review. I am always happy to answer back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Now, Mr. Harvey, are we ready to continue."_

"_Yes, Judge Denali, and I would ask the court's patience due to what has just come to light. I would request for the court to order Mr. Cullen to remove his jacket and to roll up both of his shirt sleeves pass the elbows." _

_Defense attorney Jenks jumped to his feet immediately objecting to such outrage. But, was quickly silenced by the judge. She motioned for him to take his seat while turn to Alec Harvey, "Is this necessary? Does it serve a useful purpose?" she asked._

"_Yes, Your Honor, it does."_

"_Very well. Mr. Cullen, would you be so kind as do as requested?"_

_Edward quietly complied with the court's request in removing his jacket and then rolling up his shirt sleeves to bare both of his forearms. During this whole time a hush invaded the courtroom; not even an inhale or an exhale of breath could be heard. It was that silent. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Now, Mr. Harvey, you are wearing this court's patience very thin. Explanation at this point would not only be appreciated, but, is demanded and it had better be a good one."_

"_Yes, Your Honor, I do have a good explanation. The State at this time wishes to drop all charges against Edward Cullen. Reason for this is we were informed during the recess that Jane Freeman from the police lab had been to the hospital to see Mrs. Isabella Cullen, the victim, to see if she might have any scraping under her nails or any other evidence that could be obtained within her clothing. It turns out that skin scrapings were discovered under Mrs. Cullen's nails on both hands indicating that she had scratched her assailant during her attack. If Mr. Cullen had been the attacker then his forearms would have bore the scratches. Since they don't he isn't the attacker."_

"_Very well then. This court accepts the request of the D. A. 's and all charges are hereby dropped against Edward Anthony Cullen. Mr. Cullen, you are free to go. But, your fine still stands. Pay the clerk before you leave. Court is adjourned_."

CHAPTER 4: SHE'S MY WIFE

Edward turned quickly to his dad with an anxious look on his face. He wanted to get the hell out of there and to the hospital. He needed to know what was happening to his Bella. Carlisle stepped forward putting an arm around his son's shoulders as they both moved as one towards the clerk. The fine was paid and all were free to leave.

After leaving the courtroom Edward demanded to be told all they knew of Bella's condition and exactly what all her injuries entailed. They told him again, but, this time his reaction was milder than it had been when he asked during the recess and he had been told at that time. All agreed that it probably wasn't the wisest choice to do, but, what had been done had been done. Now, was the time for some answers from Edward. Everyone wanted to know how much of a reconciliation they had managed and who was the father of the baby she had lost. For that news seemed to have been the trigger to set off his total freak out and fell him to his knees weeping.

"Edward, you do know that Charlie is going to be asking a lot of questions. So, you need to be prepared to answer them. None of us have asked too many questions concerning the cause of your marriage breakdown, but, during that time did you know about Bella seeing someone else or having relations with someone else?" Carlisle quietly asked of his son.

"Dad, please, let me check on Bella. Even try to see her and deal with Charlie then I'll let all of you know about my stupidity. It's just right now I need to know about her. That is all that concerning me at the moment."

"All right, but, don't be surprised if you can't get any information. The police have put strict restrictions in place for her protection. Your best bet to find out anything will be from Charlie or Alice, whichever one is with her at the moment."

"What I don't understand, bro, is why the police even thought you were the one to attack Bella. Anyone that knows you both know that that isn't even a possibility." Emmett quizzed the matter aloud.

"I don't know, Emmett, since no one has really given me any information as to what they have or had supposedly against me."

Esme, Jasper and Rosalie all sat quietly without contributing to the conversation. Each seemed to be lost within their own thoughts. Esme trying to understand why all of this was happening to her family, Jasper trying to figure out away to hunt down the person that did this to his little sister and Rosalie wondering how Bella could have put herself into such a situation.

But, as they all got closer to the hospital all conversation seemed to cease. No one had anything to say that would help the feelings of hopelessness each were trying to handle in varying stages and degrees.

Emmett pulled up to the entrance to allow everyone out before he went to find a parking space and then would join them in the lobby. It didn't take him long and the whole family was on the way up to the tenth floor. As they stepped off the elevator and headed for the nurse's station a police officer could be seen farther down the hall seated outside a door. But, before they could ask anything of one of the nurses on duty another officer had followed behind stepping off a different elevator. He waved to the nurse that looked up from the chart she had been studying as she nodded acknowledging his presence. It was at that moment she saw all of the Cullen's.

Rising to approach the family waiting the nurse spoke, "Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" and she nodded to the rest of their party, "what can I do for you?"

"My daughter in law is on this floor and we want to check on her. How is she doing and what is her current condition?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but, that information has been restricted only to immediate family."

"Well then that would be me since I am still her husband." Edward remarked none too gently.

"I will have to check with Mr. Swan or Det. Denali before I can allow for answering any of your questions. It doesn't make any difference who you are." The nurse told him in a firm, no nonsense tone of voice.

"Is Charlie Swan here at the moment?" Edward asked.

"He is. He's in with Mrs. Cullen. If you like I can buzz down to see if he will talk with you for a few moments."

"Thank you, but, I also want to speak with my wife's doctor. Would you have him meet us in the waiting area shortly?"

"I will ask for him to be paged and can let you know something more after he has answered and checked in with me." And as she finished speaking she indicated the direction of the waiting room.

It wasn't long before Charlie Swan came through the waiting room doorway looking around. He walked straight over towards Edward with his fist clenched. Out of the blue before anyone else could react, he had drawn back and launched a punch right into Edward's face.

"How dare you leave my baby alone. Why, Edward? I trusted her into your care and keeping. Why? Never once have I asked any questions of what caused your marital problems because I had your assurance that everything was going to work out. That it was just a misunderstanding that needed to be straightened out once you could get Bella to listen to you. But, to get a call that she is in the hospital in critical condition. And, it is the police that is calling me, not you or any of your family, but, the damn fucking police."

"Charlie, please, how is sh-" Edward was asking, but, didn't get very far before Charlie interrupted him.

"Don't ask me any questions at the moment. You have quite a few to answer the way I see it."

"Charlie, I will answer any question you have, but, please, tell me how she's doing. Has the doctor been in to see her this morning? What does he say about her current condition? Please, just answer those questions for me and I will tell you anything you want to know." Edward pleaded.

"Her condition is still the same. They are keeping her in a medically induced coma to keep her stress and pain levels down to allow a better period of healing. The swelling in her brain is slightly decreased, but, not by much. However, they tell me that is good as it shows a bit of improvement. The main thing they can't answer at the moment is if she will be able to ever walk again." Charlie answered quietly with a catch in his voice every so often as he had spoken. "The ruptured spleen, broken ribs with one puncturing a lung was all more easily treated, but, the lost of a child, a permanently injured back or brain damage aren't that easy to cope with."

"Charlie, we are all so sorry and would like to help you carry this burden, but, the police won't allow us access to her." Whispered Esme as she reached for Charlie to try to offer comfort. Charlie thanked Esme as he accepted her hug and gave her one back. He looked at the rest of the family to see the sorrow and concern on all of their faces. He knew they loved Bella and that she was a part of their family beyond being a daughter or sister in law.

"Edward, answer me one thing for the moment. Then we will talk more fully after Alice gets here to relief me for lunch. Do you know who the father of the baby she lost was?"

"Yes, Charlie, I do. It was my child." Edward answered quietly but firmly. And, with that statement you could hear the quickly indrawn breath of everyone. Charlie nodded then turned to leave as he caught sight of Dr. Martinez coming into the waiting room.

"Dr. Martinez, you are to allow information to the rest of my daughter's family without any more nonsense." He commands before continuing out the door and down the hallway back to Bella's room.

Dr. Martinez looks at each Cullen family member before speaking, "What can I help you with?"

"Dr. Martinez, I'm Edward Cullen and I want to know about my wife's total condition. And, at this moment I don't give a damn about what the police said I could or couldn't know. That is my wife and I have complete say so over her care. My word overrides even her father's at this moment. Do we understand one another?"

"I believe we do." And, with that said he proceeds to update Edward and the rest of the family on Bella's current condition. Everything seems to be pretty much as it had been hours earlier, but, with just slight changes giving hope for better improvement over the next few hours and days. However, until they can bring her out of the induced coma there is no way to know how extensive the damage, if any, to her back or spine might be. That is a waiting game at this point.

"Now, I do need to ask for the records if anyone knows who fathered Mrs. Cullen's child?"

"The child was mine." Edward replied.

"I will contact the officers in charge to see if we can allow you access to your wife. But, at this moment that is something that has be forbidden."

"Do what you can. It has been proven that I wasn't her attacker." Edward tells the doctor.

After a bit more discussion the doctor leaves to finish his rounds while all of the Cullen's settle in the waiting room.

**A/N: We all knew that Edward's next stop after being cleared was going to be the hospital. Is Det. Denali going to let him and the rest of the family have access to Bella? Is there something about the baby that Edward isn't saying? Is he really the father of Bella's baby? **

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Who was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**I always look forward to hearing from each and every one of you, even if you just do an alert. Please, take the time to review. I am always happy to answer back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Dr. Martinez, I'm Edward Cullen and I want to know about my wife's total condition. And, at this moment I don't give a damn about what the police said I could or couldn't know. That is my wife and I have complete say so over her care. My word overrides even her father's at this moment. Do we understand one another?"_

"_I believe we do." And, with that said he proceeds to update Edward and the rest of the family on Bella's current condition. Everything seems to be pretty much as it had been hours earlier, but, with just slight changes giving hope for better improvement over the next few hours and days. However, until they can bring her out of the induced coma there is no way to know how extensive the damage, if any, to her back or spine might be. That is a waiting game at this point._

"_Now, I do need to ask for the records if anyone knows who fathered Mrs. Cullen's child?"_

"_The child was mine." Edward replied._

"_I will contact the officers in charge to see if we can allow you access to your wife. But, at this moment that is something that has be forbidden."_

"_Do what you can. It has been proven that I wasn't her attacker." Edward tells the doctor. _

_After a bit more discussion the doctor leaves to finish his rounds while all of the Cullen's settle in the waiting room._

CHAPTER 5:

After a bit, Edward's defense attorney, Gerald Jenks, walks into the waiting room to find the whole family present. "Well, my boy, why aren't you in with your wife?"

"Because the police won't lift the restriction of who can and can't be in the room with her." Edward answered him.

"That is where you are wrong, Edward. After you and the family left earlier I had a talk with the Judge and she has set aside the police restrictions to allow only family in to see Mrs. Cullen. Since you were cleared this morning the Judge doesn't see how you could be considered a threat."

"Thanks, Jenks." Edward said. He really didn't know how to say any more of what he was feeling. "Just thanks." And then shook his hand.

Before anything else could be said two things happened nearly at the same time. First Charlie walked into the waiting room to have his discussion with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. Then, secondly, Detectives Denali and Santiago walked in to have a discussion about the restrictions not being aware just yet about the Judge signing the order of release.

"Edward, I-" Charlie started only to be interrupted by the police strolling in and speaking immediately upon entrance.

"Mr. Cullen, now-" Tanya begins only to stop at the same time as Charlie since they both had started at the same time.

Carlisle decides to stop any heated discussions about who had the floor first before it got started by suggesting, "Why don't we all sit down and before reasonable while Edward fills us in from start to finish about what he knows of this situation, or, any circumstances that might have possibly led up to this point. That would be the best way for everyone to be in the know and formulate your questions from what he says or doesn't say." And, to that everyone agreed.

Everyone got comfortable, that is everyone, but, Edward. He was nervous and embarrassed at the same time. "Shit, Dad, do you even realize had embarrassing all of this to have to tell an audience about your stupidity and the actions you are taking to try to correct your mistakes."

"Son, at this point, no one gives a damn about finding fault, we are here as family, and at least, most of us, but, you might be able to help shed some light onto this situation to help the police find the person that did do this."

"I know, Dad, I know."

"Where to start? I guess the best place to start would be what caused the separation. Up until then we were happy and all was right within our world." He told them. Then with a heavy sigh while running his fingers through his hair, Edward begins to tell of what caused him to lose Bella.

"The day started much the same as all days with the morning routine to get ready for going into the office. Bella was making breakfast while I was in the shower and then dressing for the day. After breakfast she was going to start get ready since she wasn't due in until about an hour later. As I said our normal routine." It was here he paused for a moment as if to get his thoughts together before continuing, "I had a reader in my office discussing her recommendations on the manuscript she had just finished when suddenly the door to my office is thrown open to bounce with a resounding bang off of the wall.

"Looking over to see what the cause of the interruption, I see Bella standing there with an expression on her face that was full of hurt and anger. Then when she saw who was in my office she lost it. She had a hold of the reader by her hair to hold her in place while getting ready to punch her in the face. Shit, I had never seen Bella that upset before.

"As quickly as I could I came out from behind my desk to grab her to pull her away from Ms Johnson, but, that had been a mistake. She let go of Johnson's hair and grabbed up the stapler that was on my desk only to bring it up the side of my head. That caused me to let going of her for a moment to which she walked out the door with the parting words of 'We're through' and leaving the envelope she had entered with on my desk."

As he had been talking and describing Bella's upset, a few chuckles could be heard here and there, but, no one said anything for the time being. But, when it seemed that Edward was going to be longer picking up the story again, Det. Santiago asked, "Mr. Cullen, did you take a look inside of the envelope to see what the contents might have been?"

"Yeah, I looked and had the damn breath knocked out of me with what I saw. There were pictures of Ms Johnson and me in a compromising situation that I had no memory of ever happening. And, before anyone asked, I did have the photos checked. They were originals and not Photoshop. The funny part was that I was lying in the bed, face in full view, appearing to be looking at Ms Johnson and she was straddling my naked body while fully unclothed as well. My hands were to my side, my legs straight.

"As I looked up from what I was seeing the look of fear and horror that was on Ms Johnson's face caused me to gain some control, but, barely, as I ordered her to get her shit and get the hell out of my office, my building and my life. That was the last I ever saw of her again.

"I now had to catch Bella to try to explain something that had me completely puzzled. I am photographed in an act that I have no memory of ever happening. But, how the hell was I going to convince Bella of that? And, what made matters worse was the fact that it happened at a publisher's convention in New York. The one that she had wanted to attend with me, but, I had talked her out of going because she just recovered from a bad cold; I had wanted her to rest.

"Shit, son, when you screw up you don't mess the hell around, do you." Charlie said.

"No, Charlie, it seems like I go completely off the deep end in to the fucking fire instead of the pan."

"Please continue." Encouraged Det. Denali.

"I ran to Bella's office, but, she was already gone. Next, I ran to the elevators hoping to catch her there, but, no such luck. Instead, I took the elevator down to the garage level, noticed her car gone, got into mine and headed home, hoping to be able to talk to her there. But, that wasn't going to work to my advantage, either. She wasn't there and didn't show up for nearly a week. Never came into the office either. I was becoming frantic not knowing where she was, not being able to talk with her to try and get things resolved and not being able to let her know that I would never do something like that to her.

"Without being aware of it, Bella had taken the time to find another place to live, furnish it and then returned while I was at the office to get her clothes packed and moved into her new place. And, what I believe to be the last day she came to finish getting her things she left on the table in plain view another envelope for me to see when I got home. Papers for a legal separation and notification that she intended to file for divorce after the allotted time of a one year waiting period had expired."

At this point, Edward paused reliving how he had felt upon finding those papers and still not knowing where Bella was or how he would be able to talk with her privately. No one present seemed to want to break the silence just yet. They were waiting for him to continue, but, sensing at the same time that he needed a moment to collect himself before talking about the situation any further.

"I wasn't able to catch up with her at the office as she came in before me, got everything that she needed to do and would work from home where that was at that time. The times I needed to be away on a business trip she would come to the office, but, when I returned she would work from home again. Days became weeks, weeks became months and I was going slowly out of my mind to try to get my wife back.

"And as I had told you, Charlie, along with the rest of my family, I was working to resolve things with Bella. It was finally about three months ago that I was able to catch her and we did talk. It was at that time that we agreed to try again. no, I'm not saying that she had entirely forgiven me for the sin she thought I had committed, but, she said she loved me enough to try and make our marriage work, but, I would have to prove I could be trusted. So, we begin dating and spending time together.

"About two months ago, we became intimate one night after being out and drinking a little bit more than we should have. And, I don't regard it. Things begin to get even better from that point.

"Admittedly, Bella was dating three other men, but, that was all it was evenings spent with friends for dinner and a show or movie, whichever they had planned for that night. But, those dates weren't commonplace happenings. She had told me about them in the beginning and then just a few weeks ago she told me that she would be cutting them out. That it would be just the two of us from then on.

"From what she had told me all but one understood and appreciated her honesty in the matter. She had been upfront with them in the beginning and had continued to let them know that other than a casual date not else would ever come of their association together."

"Edward, did Bella ever tell you the names of the men she was occasionally seeing?" asked Charlie.

"Only first names, Charlie, only first names and nothing else. I didn't ask for more information because, quite frankly, I wasn't sure what I would do, or, how I would handle knowing that. So, only first names."

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind giving us the names that she told you?" Tanya Denali asked.

"George, Philippe and Bryant."

"Did she happen to say who was giving her the problem about ending the relationship?"

"No. The only thing she did say was that she had thought love might grow with one in particular and that he was acting as if he felt the same. My heart dropped at that point until she explained that it didn't take long to realize it wasn't going to happen for her as she still loved me. But, she was having a hard time convincing him that what they felt wasn't love. She said that he kept coming back trying to get her to continue the association and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"When you arrested me I had just returned from a business dinner and was slightly drunk. Bella was supposed to have gone with me, but, called at the last minute to tell me that she could. That Bryant was coming over and she needed the time to make him understand that they were through. That he wasn't to call or come over any more. To leave her alone once and for all. I did ask if I needed to be there and she said she felt she could handle it without too much of a problem. So, that is where I left it.

"I was had an uncomfortable feeling about it, but, put it down to hurt that she wasn't coming and jealousy that she was with someone other than me." Edward told them with a sad quietness sounding in his voice.

"Mr. Cullen, you have given us quite a bit of information without realizing it to work on and more than likely catch the person that did this." Det. Santiago told him. And both officers started to rise, but, was stopped by Carlisle.

"My son has told us about the last few months, but, you haven't offered one word about what you discovered last night to even believe that he was the one that attacked Bella. Admittedly, we do have more questions for Edward, but, you need to let us know why you behaved as you did. And we will have answers or I will see the Commissioner myself to get those answers and your suspension. Do I make myself clear, Detectives?"

"Very, Mr. Cullen." Was the snide remark from Denali. Both officers seated themselves again and prepared to answer the questions that the family wanted to ask.

**A/N: We now know what caused the separation between Edward and Bella, but, the question remains, why? How did Edward come to find himself in that position? Why was the reader that was in the photo in the office at the time Bella came in to confront Edward? Should Edward have stopped Bella from giving the woman a what for? Who are the men George, Philippe and Bryant? Was Bryant the one that attacked Bella?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Who was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_When you arrested me I had just returned from a business dinner and was slightly drunk. Bella was supposed to have gone with me, but, called at the last minute to tell me that she could. That Bryant was coming over and she needed the time to make him understand that they were through. That he wasn't to call or come over any more. To leave her alone once and for all. I did ask if I needed to be there and she said she felt she could handle it without too much of a problem. So, that is where I left it._

"_I was had an uncomfortable feeling about it, but, put it down to hurt that she wasn't coming and jealousy that she was with someone other than me." Edward told them with a sad quietness sounding in his voice._

"_Mr. Cullen, you have given us quite a bit of information without realizing it to work on and more than likely catch the person that did this." Det. Santiago told him. And both officers started to rise, but, was stopped by Carlisle._

"_My son has told us about the last few months, but, you haven't offered one word about what you discovered last night to even believe that he was the one that attacked Bella. Admittedly, we do have more questions for Edward, but, you need to let us know why you behaved as you did. And we will have answers or I will see the Commissioner myself to get those answers and your suspension. Do I make myself clear, Detectives?"_

"_Very, Mr. Cullen." Was the snide remark from Denali. Both officers seated themselves again and prepared to answer the questions that the family wanted to ask._

CHAPTER 6: WE'RE ON THE SAME PAGE

Det. Denali shot a look to Carlisle, Charlie and Edward that spoke volumes without words being exchanged. And, if the saying 'if looks could kill' then these three would definitely be dead at that moment since she resented anyone trying to pull any of that shit with her. There was a right and wrong to way get information from her and these men were constantly using the wrong method. Just as there is a right and wrong way to get her to do something for someone and these men had no idea how to even approach such a concept, at least, in her opinion. Certain type of people rubbed her the wrong way and this bunch fell into that area.

"What we have from the neighbors that heard some angry words from the victim and then her scream." Tanya held her hand up to halt any questions and to signal that she had just started. "The neighbors were able to tell us very little, but, still quite a bit about Mrs. Cullen. We learned that Mrs. Cullen was a resident there for nearly a year. Lived very quietly, rarely having any visitors, but, occasionally going out with a male companion, thought well of by all of the other residents around her.

"The night she was attacked the neighbors heard in rather loud voices exiting her apartment and moving into the hallway. Next a woman, and we assuming it was Mrs. Cullen was heard saying, "I told you no. There is nothing you can do to convince me to give you another chance. All you want to do is control me and my life. There is no love and never has been between us. We only thought there was." Which was heard coming from the apartment before the door was thrown open to bounce off of the wall. Then muted voices were heard which according to the neighbors the man got a little louder, but, still was softly spoken and was heard to tell her, "We belong together and no one else can have you." That is when everyone agrees it got quiet for a moment before a scream was heard coming from Mrs. Cullen and the last words she was heard to say was, "NO! EDWARD! N-". That was when everyone started coming out of their apartments to see what had happened only to see a man going down the stairwell in the shadows.

"Can you see now why we came after you, Mr. Cullen?" she asked. The whole both see and her partner had been sly observing the family and Edward Cullen in particular.

"She cried for my help and I wasn't there. I wanted to be while she dealt with this person, but, she said no, she could handle it and it would be better for it to be done that way." He finished as tears flowed unchecked down his face, dripping moisture onto his hands which were fisted tightly in his lap. "Why couldn't she have listened to me? I had a feeling that something was going to happen and told her, but, she joked it off and finally I allowed her to ease my fears."

What the detectives had told the families seemed to cause a greater upset of grief. A sound coming directly behind the two officers caused them to whip around quickly to see what had interrupted them. In the doorway to the waiting room stood a woman and a man. The man was holding tightly to the lady to keep her from falling as she wept.

"Detectives Denali and Santiago, I would like to introduce Bella's mother, Renee Dwyer, and her husband, Phi. Any time you had been here they hadn't." Charlie explained to both sides.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer, a pleasure under such unfortunate circumstances." Both officers said while shaking hands with each of the new arrivals.

"Mr. Jenks, did I understand correctly when we first arrived that Judge Denali set aside our visitor restriction to Mrs. Cullen?"

"You did, indeed. But, only to the degree that only the court approved visitors would have access to Mrs. Cullen. And, before you ask, those on the approval list are family members only. Anyone else will have to be approved by Mr. Cullen and accompanied by a family member or police officer. After all, her husband is still considered the one to make all decisions in regards to his wife when she is unable to speak for herself." He explained and then added, "But, all other arrangements and restrictions you put in place are still intact."

With that Tanya Denali turned back to Edward and in a rather tightly controlled voice asked, "Mr. Cullen, would you take a moment to inform us who all you will be approving to have access to your wife?"

"That list will be easy enough to give to you now, Detective. The people you see standing in this room are family members and they are the only ones other than the staff approved by her doctor and you who will be allowed near my wife at any given time. Does that answer your question?"

'Yes."

About that time an alarm could be heard going off at the nurse's station which caught the attention of everyone in the waiting room. All inhaled breath was held, everyone afraid to exhale; afraid to check for confirmation that something else had gone wrong with Bella. They saw Dr. Martinez rush pass as well as two nurses and others with a card containing all sorts of equipment that is used in cases of an emergency.

"Dear God, please, no, not something else." Edward wasn't even aware that he had said the word aloud for all to hear. But, these were the same words that everyone else was expressing mentally.

One nurse returned to the station as Carlisle stepped across to inquire as to who the patient might have been. The nurse recognizing Carlisle and knew that he was related to one of her patients reassured it that it was an older gentleman down the hall whose heart had stopped. He returned to the family to ease their minds as to what had set off the alert. Once he told them all relaxed as one giving a sigh of relief at the same time.

"Renee, would you like time with Bella alone? Or, you and Phil, together?" Edward asked his mother-in-law.

"Thank you, dear, yes I would." She answered and turned to her husband, "Phil, are you coming?" he nodded and followed her out the door and down the hall to Bella's room.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Edward, considering that you haven't had any time with Bella." Commented Charlie. Even though, Renee and Phil had flown in to be with Bella, the only ones allowed by the police had been Charlie and Alice. So, in actuality, no one else had had any time with Bella.

"Charlie, not being aware of much Renee does or doesn't know about what has been going on between Bella and myself and knowing that you still have some questions, I thought it would be better to let her go first while we finished dealing with what is still outstanding in your mind." And as he finished saying this he realized that the two detectives were still in the room. "Is there anything else that you require of us right now, detectives?" he asked.

"No, not at the moment." then just as quickly came back with, "Yes, there is, but, if you don't mind we would like to listen in and ask some additional questions as you discuss things further with your families." She remarked.

"Fine by me as long as no one else has any objection. You haven't really extended yourselves beyond wanting to accuse any of us being responsible for my wife's condition." With that he took the time to look each person in the eye for their consent or rejection of the request. But, person after person agreed to them remaining. The only person that gave voice to his answer was Charlie.

"Stay, but, conduct yourself professionally, instead as a rejected bitch." He snapped at Tanya Denali. She silently accepted the rebuff from Charlie Swan.

"Charlie, you asked me a question earlier that I had asked you to wait until I had had a chance to check on Bella. You allowed that brief reprieve for which I'm grateful.

"Now, to answer your question about where I was when you arrived. I had been arrested for being the attacker against Bella and locked up until my arraignment hearing this morning. No one even had the decency to let me know what had happened, how she was or even what injuries she had sustained. I came straight from the courtroom to here." He informed Charlie Swan.

Charlie just stared at him for a moment or so. "Do you mean to tell me that you were arrested and not questioned? That no investigation was done before even accusing you?" he quizzed the room in general.

"Yes, sir."

"Who in the hell was the dipshit that had that harebrained idea?" Everyone looked over at the two detectives that were still present. "Shit, should have known after what your attitude has been."

"We didn't want to take the chance for him to get anywhere near her to finish the job."

"So you didn't get an alibi from him to even check it out. What type of stupidity runs in your precinct?" Det. Denali pulled herself up to her full height after the insult was issued, but, said not a word. After a heartbeat or so, she relaxed and continued to stay quiet for the present.

At that moment Renee entered the room to let them know that she and Phil were going to get something to eat and would return a little later. After she left Det. Santiago turned to Edward and asked, "Mr. Cullen, do you have any way we can get in touch with this Ms Johnson that was photographed with you?"

"I can have her information pull from Personnel, if you need it. But, can I ask why?"

"At the moment, it is nothing more than a hunch, but, I think it would be worth following up."

"Very well, I will have Personnel give you the information we have on her. I will also see that the photos are sent to you, if you require that as well. And, we will arrange for you to be able to go through Bella's things at the office and at home to see if you can find any information she might have about these three guys." He volunteered.

"Thank you." And with that they left.

**A/N: All information is coming to light and Charlie is giving Tanya hell for not doing her job properly in his opinion. We haven't seen the attacker since Bella had been taken to her room from recovery and he stayed in the corner quiet in the emergency room waiting area. Is he going to make an effort to get to Bella? Or, has he left and decided to move on?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**What caused the separation between Bella and Edward? Who was she seeing someone else during the separation?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Who in the hell was the dipshit that had that harebrained idea?" Everyone looked over at the two detectives that were still present. "Shit, should have known after what your attitude has been."_

"_We didn't want to take the chance for him to get anywhere near her to finish the job."_

"_So you didn't get an alibi from him to even check it out. What type of stupidity runs in your precinct?" Det. Denali pulled herself up to her full height after the insult was issued, but, said not a word. After a heartbeat or so, she relaxed and continued to stay quiet for the present._

_At that moment Renee entered the room to let them know that she and Phil were going to get something to eat and would return a little later. After she left Det. Santiago turned to Edward and asked, "Mr. Cullen, do you have any way we can get in touch with this Ms Johnson that was photographed with you?"_

"_I can have her information pull from Personnel, if you need it. But, can I ask why?"_

"_At the moment, it is nothing more than a hunch, but, I think it would be worth following up."_

"_Very well, I will have Personnel give you the information we have on her. I will also see that the photos are sent to you, if you require that as well. And, we will arrange for you to be able to go through Bella's things at the office and at home to see if you can find any information she might have about these three guys." He volunteered._

"_Thank you." And with that they left._

CHAPTER 7: DEALING WITH THE HERE AND NOW

"At last, that piece of business is dealt with." Says Jenks while turned to Edward and the rest of the family to inquire if anything needed taking care of before he left.

"No. I think we're fine for now. If something does come up one of us will call." Edward told him and thanked him for all of the help he had given thus far. Jenks left and just as Edward was getting ready to go see Bella he saw her being wheeled pass. He quickly stepped into the hallway to ask where they were taking her.

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Cullen, she is being taken down for CAT scan to see if the swelling in her brain has gone down any more. This will be happening on and off for the next several hours. So, far, the swelling is slowly decreasing, but, not very quickly. This makes it extremely important to keep a close watch in case it starts to swell again so action can be taken immediately.

"You and the family can wait in her room or continue in the waiting room, whichever makes you more comfortable since she will be a while." The nurse offered.

"Thank you, but, I think we'll wait in the waiting room for her return. Do you have any idea how long she might be gone?"

"About an hour or so, I would think. If all of you felt like it you would have time to go get something to eat and drink." She told them all.

After some discussion, everyone decided to head down to the cafeteria to get a bit to eat. Alice went with them even though she had eaten earlier. She had her eye on Jasper the same as he had his on her. They both were interested in each other, although, no words of that nature had ever been expressed. But, the visits were so far and few between that the romance never really had a chance to begin.

Jasper remembers the first time he saw young Alice and decided she was the one for him not long after Edward and Bella had started dating. He knew he had to wait until she got to a point that she had room for him after she had finished growing up a bit more. But, he wasn't she how she felt about him. The signals she was tossing out there indicated she was interested, but, Jasper wasn't quite sure he was reading them correctly. Little did he know that Alice was feeling the same with almost the same thoughts?

Charlie observed his younger daughter without her being aware of it and had to softly chuckle to himself. The looks he saw passing back and forth between her and Jasper Cullen were of two love sick puppies that can't find the words to get their shit together. Once they did then he knew the Cullen family was going to be even more deeply entrenched with the Swans. He didn't know how Renee was going to accept that, but, it wasn't her life or choice. Charlie had nothing again Jasper or Edward as long as they treated his daughters right. Nothing less was acceptable and they knew it.

"Edward, what's the plan? I know you're working on one." Emmett asked him. "Are we going to let the police do all of the work, or, are we going to do our own looking? Because right now that Denali chick doesn't impress me in the less, she is a really bitch."

"I have to agree with you, Emmett, there is a right way and a wrong way to do the job. She for some reason chose to it the wrong way. And, what I don't understand was why her partner went along with it." Charlie says while trying to reason why things were done the way they had been.

"Excuse me for saying this, but, I seriously think we are all ignoring the white elephant that is hovering in the room with us. What is to be done if Bella can no longer walk? How are we going to help her deal with that fact? Then there is the problem of helping her to cope with the lost of the baby as well. These things cannot be pushed to one side as if they aren't important. Sorry to be the killjoy in this party, but, what is is. And, I do think we are all going to need to be on the same page if we are going to help Bella and Edward.

"Edward, I know all of this is hard on you. And, you may feel like to can cope with all of it, but, I think you are going to need all of the family support we can give. Some days are going to be harder than others. Also, at this moment we aren't sure what Bella wants. There are a lot of questions with no answers right now and we all need to be on the same page to help both of you and ourselves to get through it.

"We all care about each and every member of our family and Bella is very much a member of this family whether she still counts herself as one or not. I don't give a shit about that, but, I do care about helping her to get beyond this to a better tomorrow for both her and Edward's sake." Rosalie tells them all with a firm determination being her in her voice. She takes the time to look at each one of them individually before settling her stare upon Edward waiting for his reaction to her words. And, she wasn't disappointed or have long to wait as she saw him draw in a breath getting ready to speak. However, he did surprise her with his words.

"You're right, Rosalie. We have been avoiding the subjects as if they don't exist. It is easier that way to deal with the situation. I know it all has to be handled and I realize that it isn't going to be easy. But, I'm having a hard time getting my head around all of the facts to even be able to think straight.

"It's really hard to believe what has been happening and why. I keep seeing her smiling and laugh, full of life before I left her to go get ready for my business dinner and to let her handle her meeting all alone. If only-"he has to stop to get himself under control again as all of the emotions seem to swarm him concerning Bella's current situation. His feelings of guilt for leaving her, against his better judgment, to deal with that guy, were threatening to swallow him whole. But, after a moment or so, he seemed to collect himself, remembering the conversation taking place with the family. "I guess I don't need to walk that road at the moment. It wouldn't do any good any ways since what has been done can't be undone. The here and the now has to be faced and, yes, Rosalie, you are right. Bella is going to need all of us. And, right now since she isn't in any shape to voice her choices I will be making all of the decisions I think necessary to take care of my wife.

"Bella's apartment is going to have to be cleared and the lease dealt with since she won't be able to stay there. At the same time a place is going to have to be made ready for her that is easily accessible in any case. She will still have problems with stairs regardless if she can walk or not. So, I would say that those are the two things we can get done while she is still kept in her medical coma." The rest agree with him as they spend the time before heading back up to decide how to go about things.

Just as Edward is about to speak he happens to look up and sees Dr. Martinez walk in. The doctor sees the family at the same time and changes his direction to talk with them. All of the men stood to shake hands with him as they greet one another and then he greets the ladies as well.

"Please all of you be seated. I won't take long, but, since you are all gathered here, I thought I would give you the update on Mrs. Cullen. She is back in her room resting. I am going to keep her out for now. And, the brain swelling is still going down. At this point we won't have to do anything to relieve any pressure.

"And, before you ask, no, I'm still not able to tell you anything concerning any possible spinal injuries other than what I have already done. That is something that will have to be determined once we bring out of her coma." He explains to them.

"How long are you going to keep her under?" Carlisle asks.

"At this point, it's hard to say, but, I would say at least a week for now. Of course, that could change depending on how well she responds to treatment and the speed of her healing process. Not forgetting the factor of her brain swelling still decreasing instead of doing a reversal. These are factor that are beyond my control, but, we are keeping a close eye on her.

"Our main objective right now is to keep her comfortable and as stress free as we can to help speed up her healing. And, I would appreciate it, Mr. Cullen, if you would give my staff a listing of all approved persons that can be admitted into your wife's room." With that said he politely said goodbye and continued on to get something to eat before going back to work.

"Well, now we have an idea how long we have to make decisions and get things in place." Remarks Edward before turning to his dad to ask, "Is Dr. Martinez correct about how he is treating Bella's recovery by keeping her out for so long?"

"Son, he's doing exactly as I would be handling it, if I was in charge of her case. He's a good doctor so be assured that she is in excellent hands."

So, with that said they all finished to return to Bella's bedside. But, what they didn't know was that was trying to find a way into Bella's room to see her.

**A/N: What decisions are going to be made by Edward in taking care of Bella? Where is he going to move her? Will she be happy about him taking some much upon himself to decide and arrange her life for her release from the hospital?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Please all of you be seated. I won't take long, but, since you are all gathered here, I thought I would give you the update on Mrs. Cullen. She is back in her room resting. I am going to keep her out for now. And, the brain swelling is still going down. At this point we won't have to do anything to relieve any pressure._

"_And, before you ask, no, I'm still not able to tell you anything concerning any possible spinal injuries other than what I have already done. That is something that will have to be determined once we bring out of her coma." He explains to them._

"_How long are you going to keep her under?" Carlisle asks._

"_At this point, it's hard to say, but, I would say at least a week for now. Of course, that could change depending on how well she responds to treatment and the speed of her healing process. Not forgetting the factor of her brain swelling still decreasing instead of doing a reversal. These are factor that are beyond my control, but, we are keeping a close eye on her._

"_Our main objective right now is to keep her comfortable and as stress free as we can to help speed up her healing. And, I would appreciate it, Mr. Cullen, if you would give my staff a listing of all approved persons that can be admitted into your wife's room." With that said he politely said goodbye and continued on to get something to eat before going back to work._

"_Well, now we have an idea how long we have to make decisions and get things in place." Remarks Edward before turning to his dad to ask, "Is Dr. Martinez correct about how he is treating Bella's recovery by keeping her out for so long?"_

"_Son, he's doing exactly as I would be handling it, if I was in charge of her case. He's a good doctor so be assured that she is in excellent hands."_

_So, with that said they all finished to return to Bella's bedside. But, what they didn't know was that was trying to find a way into Bella's room to see her._

CHAPTER 8: ONE SURPRISE THEN ANOTHER

It was taking every control that Edward had learnt to exercise to hold all of his emotions in and to keep from coming apart over what had happened to Bella and the condition she now in. He was busy beating himself up, even though no one else seems to hold him responsible, for not being there to stop what had happened. The feeling that something was going to happen, he ignored and allowed Bella to talk him into ignoring what instinct was trying to tell him. His wife is now severely injured and their baby lost without the chance to ever draw breath. If Edward was careful and try to keep his control, the weight it all would be enough to bring him to his knees, never to be able to arise again.

As thoughts of what he is dealing with at the moment trying to swamp him, Edward realizes where his thoughts and feeling are trying to lead him, so, clamps down to bring himself back to the present and the situation that has to be handled in the here and now. There were things that needed to be done to have all in readiness for when Bella came round and was released to finish her recovery at home. The question was what place should be established for her to call home. Her apartment as he had stated earlier wasn't appropriate any longer since he had to consider the whole picture and what her condition upon release, might be. She needed easy access to come and go, she needed to have a place to rest, work and call her space, or, home.

No one said a word as they all headed back up to the waiting room near Bella's room. "Edward, do you have any idea when you want to begin getting things ready for Bella to come home?" asked Esme. "Have you decided where she is going to start for the duration of her recovery?"

"Mom, I haven't gotten that far in my thinking. I believe the first thing we need to do is check on Bella and then begin packing up her apartment while at the same time tying up the loose ends connected to it, before heading in any other direction. All of Bella's things can be put in storage, if necessary, until a decision can be made as to where she will be staying.

"Before making that kind of decision I want to be able to take into account all that she will need. In other words, her full condition as to what she will be capable of doing or not doing will be the deciding factor as to where she will live.

"Of course, I would prefer for her to come home, but, at this point, I don't believe that would make her too happy. And, yes, I understand that each of you would be happy to make room for her to stay with you so you can take care of her, but, again that is something she might not be happy about." Edward tries explaining things to everyone.

"Okay, will you arrange for me to go to my sister's place so I can begin packing her things? Where do you want them stored until better accommodations are arranged for her?" Alice asked of Edward.

"Now, don't worry about that, Alice, we will all be helping to get everything packed. As far as storage, everything can be kept at our house in one of the spare guestrooms until other decisions are made." Esme kindly offers.

"Thanks, Mom, that would do perfectly."

As the elevator dings announcing it had reached the floor they wanting, the doors quietly slide open to let its entire passengers exit. Edward looks ahead at the nurse's station to see a tall, black haired man talking with the nurse. The closer he got he heard slightly raised voices, but, not the words. Then noticed that the nurse was looking at his party and was pointing at the same time.

"Mr. Cullen, this gentleman wants to visit with Mrs. Cullen, but, he isn't on the approved list. Is he to be allowed admission?" she questions.

"Who are you and why do you want to see my wife?" Edward wants to know of the man.

"I am George Tanner. Bella and I are friends that occasionally dated. The neighbors told me what had happened when I stopped by to visit with her earlier today. Impression was there you were believed to be responsible for her injuries."

"No, Mr. Tanner, I wasn't responsible, but, it is my understanding that my wife had explained to you about the fact that we were working out our differences to reconcile."

"She did and I applauded that fact. Marriage is a sacred union and I don't believe that it should be taken or discarded lightly. That is why I was happy for her. She never lied about the fact that she still loved her husband, but, that you both had problems that time apart was needed to try to find a way to resolve the issues for better or worse, but, the resolution wouldn't be easy for either side." He patiently explained to everyone that had stopped to listen.

"Mr. Tanner, at the moment the police have an ongoing investigation so they want the list as to visitors kept small and compact. Due to that fact I must say no as to your visit, however, I will allow the nurse to update you as to her condition only when you present yourself personally with the proper identification. At the moment that is the best I can do." Edward offered to him.

"It will be a little difficult to be here each day; is there any way that I could call on the phone to check on her?" George requested.

"Afraid not. As I explained, I am keeping the list and access to my wife limited to family only as well as the information concerning her state of health. No one wants that information made available to the person that did this to her."

"Okay, I can understand that. It will be difficult, as I mentioned, but, I will make the effort to come and check on her."

He and Edward shook hands and George Tanner nodded to each of the other family members as he passed them heading for the elevators. But, as Edward and the rest of the family started back towards Bella's room, the nurse stopped him with a raise of her hand to halt him while she finished her phone conversation.

"Mr. Cullen, sorry about that, but, are there going to be any other persons' names to be added to the list that you are going to allow information in reference to updates concerning Mrs. Cullen's condition."

"No, is there a reason you are asking?"

"Yes, sir, since Mr. Tanner was the second person in the last hour to stop to inquire about Mrs. Cullen."

"The second person?"

"Yes, sir, the second. The first one was very demanding and I had to threaten to call security before he would leave quietly."

"Call Detectives Denali and Santiago giving them this information. The man might have been the one to attack my wife. Did this man at any time get near my wife's room?"

"Would you be able to describe this man to the police for a drawing to be done of him?" Charlie as the young woman. She nodded yes that she would be able to describe and then stated that she would recognize him if she saw him again. That he wouldn't be easy to forget due to the disruption he created while there.

While Charlie was talking with the nurse the rest of the family went on into the waiting area with Edward going on to Bella's room. The guard at the door asked to see I.D. before he would allow Edward to enter. He was happy to see the measures the police were willing to go to to protect his wife.

After closing the door Edward stood looking at his wife not caring about the tears that were freely flowing down his face. Seeing Bella in such a condition he wasn't able to maintain his control over his emotions any longer. Slowly walking over to her bed he sat down in the chair that had been pulled close to the bed, picking up her hand carefully, he wept; deep, heart racking sobs for how close he came to losing her and not being there for her.

**A/N: We have an idea of the decisions Edward is making for Bella's recovery and release, but, are they the same as what Bella would want? Who was the first man to ask about Bella? Will the police be able to identify him?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	9. Chapter 9

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_No, is there a reason you are asking?"_

"_Yes, sir, since Mr. Tanner was the second person in the last hour to stop to inquire about Mrs. Cullen."_

"_The second person?"_

"_Yes, sir, the second. The first one was very demanding and I had to threaten to call security before he would leave quietly."_

"_Call Detectives Denali and Santiago giving them this information. The man might have been the one to attack my wife. Did this man at any time get near my wife's room?"_

"_Would you be able to describe this man to the police for a drawing to be done of him?" Charlie as the young woman. She nodded yes that she would be able to describe and then stated that she would recognize him if she saw him again. That he wouldn't be easy to forget due to the disruption he created while there._

_While Charlie was talking with the nurse the rest of the family went on into the waiting area with Edward going on to Bella's room. The guard at the door asked to see I.D. before he would allow Edward to enter. He was happy to see the measures the police were willing to go to to protect his wife._

_After closing the door Edward stood looking at his wife not caring about the tears that were freely flowing down his face. Seeing Bella in such a condition he wasn't able to maintain his control over his emotions any longer. Slowly walking over to her bed he sat down in the chair that had been pulled close to the bed, picking up her hand carefully, he wept; deep, heart racking sobs for how close he came to losing her and not being there for her._

CHAPTER 9: GETTING READY

Edward was so lost into his emotional breakdown that he didn't hear the door open or close. In fact, he didn't know that anyone was there until a soft hand smoothed back his hair away from his forehead. "Edward, why are you so upset? She is going to get better." Whispers his tiny, but, sweet speaking sister in law. He didn't say a word, but, continued to weep as she gathered him close into her arms as a mother would to comfort a child. She could tell that he was totally heartbroken over what had happened to Bella to put her in the condition she was in and in the place she most hated.

"Edward, when you can gain a little control I have an idea that I would like to discuss with you in regards to Bella and a place for her to stay." She tells him as his weeping seems to subsiding for now. Alice knew that it would return as it had for both her dad and herself to see Bella like this and know they weren't there to stop it. Rationally Alice knew that even if they had been here chances were they wouldn't have been near to have stopped it, but, that didn't make the pain and self blame go away.

A few more minutes tick pass before Edward begins to withdraw from the companionable hold Alice has maintained and he is starting to get his emotions back under the tight control he has held them locked under for a very long time. Ever since Bella left him a year ago he has had to keep a tight rein on his emotions to keep from coming apart at the lost of his whole life. For that is what Bella was to him; his whole life, all that he was or hoped to be, she was the inspiration to him trying to reach for the brass ring.

Alice withdrew from him to bring another chair over close so they could talk without disturbing Bella. But, she kept a sharp eye on her brother in law to make sure that he was becoming himself again. that was the only way she stood a chance of him agreeing to her proposal. Of course, she hadn't talked with her dad about it, but, she felt sure that he would agree once she told him. However, the key factor was to have Edward's agreement before talking with anyone else.

Rising to walk out of the room into the bath, Alice heard water running for a moment and then silence. In just a couple of minutes Edward was walking back out with all outward signs of his meltdown gone. Unless a person knowing him really well was looking no one would have been able to tell that he had lost it for awhile. Edward Cullen was in complete control once again.

"All right, Alice, you said you wanted to talk with me about an idea you had concerning where Bella would reside after being released. I haven't had time to give the location much thought as yet, but, I do know that I want it to be somewhere she can be happy without being hampered with restrictive movement of any kind. No place comes to mind that would accommodate her possible condition while still giving her the freedom of movement and choice she would want."

"That is where I think my idea will work. You own a penthouse close to the Northwestern campus that is a secure building. It—" she paused as she noticed that Edward started to interrupt her and held up her hand as a sign for him to wait until she had finished. So, he closed his mouth and motioned for her to continue. "It is single story covering the whole floor design, no stairs, of any kind and the access in and out of the building is with an elevator. The areas where there are sunken rooms you can easily put a ramp for mobility purposes, if she is going to be in a wheelchair for any length of time.

"It is a place she is familiar and I will stay there with her to help where help is needed. And, I will transfer my classes out here to finish my studies at Northwestern. It would be a win win situation for all of us.

"I believe Dad would agree with the idea and it would give her her independence that she likes as well as making it easy for you two to continue with your association towards resolving your marriage problems." She stopped and waited for Edward to make some comment, good or bad, about her idea.

But, he sat still for a while saying nothing, looking over to Bella and continued watching her for that time period. After a bit, he turned to Alice and told her, "I think you have a wonderful idea, Alice, and, if Charlie is agreeable to you staying then I am also under certain conditions."

"But, Edward, I-" he held his hand up to stop her before she really got wound up and then it would be impossible to get a word in edgewise.

"Let's talk with Charlie and then I will name my conditions. That is if he agrees to all of this."

"Fair enough." And with that settled she rose to leave the room. Once she got to the door she paused before turning towards Edward once more, "Edward, she does love you very much and was really hurting during this time away from you. She was confused and trying to have space to make sense of everything. To ask her questions and gain the answers silently without undue influence from anyone. As you have been fighting all of these months to get her back, don't give up hope now for either one of you. It will work out for the best. The bastard that did this will be caught, that I have no doubts." And then left the room without saying anything further.

Edward sat for a long time; alone, watching his wife and thinking about everything Alice did and didn't say. He realized that Bella must have talked with Alice some about their separation without either woman letting anyone else know. And, thinking through everything she had suggested about the living arrangements for Bella he concluded that she had a good idea. It would meet all of the necessary requirements he thought would be needed to make Bella happy, but, no inconvenience her in her comings and goings. It would still let her be self-sufficient while someone she was comfortable around to help out when needed. It was close to campus for Alice to continue with her studies and ensuing that she was getting a good education. Also, being readily available for the family to stop by to visit and check on her as they could without creating a great hardship for anyone. With the final deciding factor being that it was close to the office for Bella to still be able to work comfortable either at home, or, to come into the office when she chose. There definitely would be no problem with her coming in and out of the building since all she had to do was get on the elevator to the main floor and then out the door. She would be safe from anyone that wasn't welcome because the security to the building, but, on the off chance that this bastard did get pass security they would have a way to identify him this time round.

"Yes, I think Alice does have the right idea. I just need for Charlie to be happy with his youngest daughter being out here and then we can move forward. " He remarked out loud to no one, but, himself.

He leans over to give Bella a kiss on her forehead and then whispers to her, "I'll be right back, love. Alice had a good idea that I think even you would make you happy; at least, I hope so. A few alterations need to be made and for everything to be ready, I need to get things started now. I'll be back very shortly. Just rest, I love you, my heart."

Going out into the hallway and closing the door quietly behind him, Edward nodded to the guard as he moved down towards the waiting room. As he got there he saw that everyone was still there. And, once he had all of their attention he asked Alice if she would like to explain at which point she did. Edward looked over at Charlie and asked him how he felt about the suggestion.

"I would be happy with the arrangements for both of my daughters. Is it doable?"

"Yes, Charlie, it is. And, with this being decided all of her things can be moved straight to the penthouse instead of being put into storage any place. Any possible physical changes that need to be made can be done at the same time."

So, with that decided everyone was comfortable with the idea and ready to get started with the moving and getting things ready for when Bella would go home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away in a laundry closet is a man that is taking his time to select certain items that he thinks will get him passage into Bella's room.

And even further down, but, out of sight of everyone is another person watching everything that is going on concerning Bella's room. He is curious as to why the man is in the laundry closet and what he is planning to do with any items he might be acquiring.

**A/N: Alice came up with a good solution and Edward had to agree that it was ideal. How quickly will they be able to make the changes? Do you think Bella would be happy about them if she knew? How secure will the building be? **

**Who was the first man to ask about Bella? Will the police be able to identify him?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**NOTE: I want to take this time to give everyone a little heads up about future updates to all of my stories that I'm currently working on. They are going to be slowing down a little, but, not stopping. I am due to have outpatient eye surgery next month, but, I will continue to update all the way up to that time and be back at it just as quickly as I can afterwards going the same as I am now. I would sincerely like to thank all of you for your patience during that time. Working to get a head just a bit some that I can have someone post for me while I am down for a couple of days. **


	10. Chapter 10

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Yes, I think Alice does have the right idea. I just need for Charlie to be happy with his youngest daughter being out here and then we can move forward. " He remarked out loud to no one, but, himself._

_He leans over to give Bella a kiss on her forehead and then whispers to her, "I'll be right back, love. Alice had a good idea that I think even you would make you happy; at least, I hope so. A few alterations need to be made and for everything to be ready, I need to get things started now. I'll be back very shortly. Just rest, I love you, my heart."_

_Going out into the hallway and closing the door quietly behind him, Edward nodded to the guard as he moved down towards the waiting room. As he got there he saw that everyone was still there. And, once he had all of their attention he asked Alice if she would like to explain at which point she did. Edward looked over at Charlie and asked him how he felt about the suggestion._

"_I would be happy with the arrangements for both of my daughters. Is it doable?"_

"_Yes, Charlie, it is. And, with this being decided all of her things can be moved straight to the penthouse instead of being put into storage any place. Any possible physical changes that need to be made can be done at the same time."_

_So, with that decided everyone was comfortable with the idea and ready to get started with the moving and getting things ready for when Bella would go home._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Not far away in a laundry closet is a man that is taking his time to select certain items that he thinks will get him passage into Bella's room._

_And even further down, but, out of sight of everyone is another person watching everything that is going on concerning Bella's room. He is curious as to why the man is in the laundry closet and what he is planning to do with any items he might be acquiring._

CHAPTER 10: A PLAN IN PLACE.

"Charlie, I did tell Alice that I would accept the idea, but, under certain conditions of which I haven't told her yet. I need for both of you to agree to my terms before I set things into motion for Bella's living arrangements." He explains while looking between his father and sister in law. They both nod they understand.

"What are the conditions? I might have a few of my own, never know." retorted Charlie.

"My conditions are very simple. First you had to approve of the idea of Alice moving to Chicago and transferring to Northwestern to finish her education and get her degree. Secondly, she has to swear that she isn't going to let helping with Bella interfere with her getting her degree in any way. Thirdly, she isn't to let Bella override her on what has to be done to help Bella improve in her treatments to get better. Alice is going to have to stay strong regards, even if it hurts, to make Bella do what she has to do with no excuses. Fourthly, she can't let taking care of Bella interfere with her having a social life. She needs to get out and away from the stress to be able to have a life of her own, but, also, to be able to maintain the proper outlook in dealing with her sister. Fifthly, she isn't to allow Bella to wallow in self pity. At times, tough love is going to be needed and she will have to administer it. Well, I think that covers everything. Did you have something to add, Charlie?"

"Actually, I think you have covered it all. And, with what Alice has laid out as to what her idea is and your conditions, I have to say that I'm in agreement with it all. The only addition I would like to have added is that Alice and Bella come home once in a while, but, I am realize that I can't control Bella's actions. However, young lady, I still can have a bit of influence with you." Charlie said with a smile while looking at his youngest daughter, Alice.

"Well, Alice, if you agree to these conditions we can all start doing what needs to be done to have everything ready for when the time comes." Edward commented while, also, looking towards Alice and pausing for her answer. But, Alice instead of answering right away just stared at him and her father as if wondering where the hell their intelligence had gone. To say, if looks could kill, the one Alice had on her face at the moment would definitely do the job.

"What you don't think I know all of this? How can you even wonder if I know how to handle my own sister when it comes to her welfare? You two are acting as if I don't know my own sister and the fact that she can be stubborn as hell.

"And, about me finishing my education and getting my degree, there is no way in hell that I am going to invest all the time that I have and then just throw it all away at the last minute. I want to get my degree so I can do my own designs and own my own shops.

"As to having life outside of taking care of Bella and going to school, that I plan to do as well once I am satisfied as to alternatives put in place to overseeing Bella's care. That is when I will deal with a life outside of my responsibilities. Now, are you two satisfied that I am quite capable of thinking about all of the circumstances?" she said with sarcasm dripping from each of the last words she uttered to them. She was makes sure that they were aware of her displeasure with their males attitudes towards her commonsense and intelligence.

The rest of the family stayed silent waiting to see how things would play out before making any move towards getting things ready for Bella's release. Even though they hadn't said anything as yet about the proposal Alice had suggested, each thought that the perfect solution had been found. And, they all would be more than happy to help when Alice was at school or had a date for some time out in an evening.

XXXXXXXXX

The individual in the laundry closet checked before exiting and taking his findings with him. Unfortunately he was still unaware of being observed from a slightly opened door to a patient's room about four doors down. As he neared the observer he quietly, but, quickly closed the door so his presence remained undisclosed.

Inspector Francois Villanosa of Interpol wanted to put this man behind bars, but, had to wait until he had enough evidence to present to the local authorities. How he had managed not to be apprehended thus far was beyond him, but, he was sure he had the right man. He was a serial rapist and murderer. Villanosa had no idea what his triggers were, but, at times there seemed to be no pattern as to his method or reasoning.

Each moving in a stealth manner continued towards and then down the stairs to the first floor. Moving on out of the building and to their respective vehicles; they left, but, Villanosa got held up at a sudden traffic light when the car he was tailing moved out of sight and lost to him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I accept the conditions, Edward, but, I can't say that I am happy about you thinking that you would need to state such things to me when they are obvious."

"Alice, I wasn't trying to insult you, but, I wanted to make sure that you didn't sacrifice your needs to take care of Bella. I know that she wouldn't want that either."

"I understand and appreciate your concern, but, my sister is important me just as she is to you."

"I know. Believe me, I do know."

"Well, enough of this doom and gloom. Bella will get better and we now have a complete plan to work on getting everything done and in place. So, at this point I would suggest that everyone get your stuff together and let's get moving." Remarked Rosalie.

After everyone got ready to leave as they each had certain things that needed to be handled before meeting at Bella's apartment to start packing her things and moving them over to the penthouse. Emmett told them that he would get a moving truck so everything could be loaded and moved all at one time. That as each box was packed it could be labeled and put onto the truck out of the way of the rest that needed to be done.

Rosalie and Esme decided they would get on over to the apartment to start getting things ready and organized for packing once the boxes and other material arrived. Jasper and Carlisle were going to see what needed to be done over at the penthouse and rearranged anything that needed to be moved to accommodate all that was being brought over and incorporated into the items that were already there.

Charlie decided that he would go with Rosalie and Esme since he wanted to see where the attack happened and possibly, talk with the neighbors about what they knew and heard. And, Edward was going to stay with Bella, but, would make a phone call to a handyman on standby to make whatever alterations would need to be done for Bella's comfort and convenience. But, the only way to know that was to talk with her doctor and asked for his ideas at this point and suggestions.

Each person or group left to begin the task they chose while Edward went back to Bella's room. There had been no changes since last he was in there. It pained him to no end to see her this way and to know that that which they had created was taken away through someone else's doing. That little being would never know life or the love of its parents. He grieved for the lose, but, at least, he still had his wife and they would be able to bring forth new life in the future. Edward knew that if she hadn't survived then he wouldn't have wanted to continue forward with anyone else.

**A/N: Alice came up with a good solution and Edward had to agree that it was ideal. How quickly will they be able to make the changes? Do you think Bella would be happy about them if she knew? How secure will the building be? **

**Who was the first man to ask about Bella? Will the police be able to identify him?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	11. Chapter 11

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Rosalie and Esme decided they would get on over to the apartment to start getting things ready and organized for packing once the boxes and other material arrived. Jasper and Carlisle were going to see what needed to be done over at the penthouse and rearranged anything that needed to be moved to accommodate all that was being brought over and incorporated into the items that were already there. _

_Charlie decided that he would go with Rosalie and Esme since he wanted to see where the attack happened and possibly, talk with the neighbors about what they knew and heard. And, Edward was going to stay with Bella, but, would make a phone call to a handyman on standby to make whatever alterations would need to be done for Bella's comfort and convenience. But, the only way to know that was to talk with her doctor and asked for his ideas at this point and suggestions._

_Each person or group left to begin the task they chose while Edward went back to Bella's room. There had been no changes since last he was in there. It pained him to no end to see her this way and to know that that which they had created was taken away through someone else's doing. That little being would never know life or the love of its parents. He grieved for the lose, but, at least, he still had his wife and they would be able to bring forth new life in the future. Edward knew that if she hadn't survived then he wouldn't have wanted to continue forward with anyone else. _

CHAPTER 11: GETTING READY FOR NEW DISCOVERIES.

The week flew back with everyone having established a certain routine in conjunction to being with Bella or taking care of her business. Edward hardly left her side except when forced by his family or Bella's. While they were there he would attend to business, go home long enough to rest a bit, shower, change clothes and then check on the progress at the penthouse to make sure everything was in readiness for her.

All of her things had been packed and moved, then incorporated at the penthouse amongst all of the furnishing that already existed there. It had a nice homey feel to the place between his mom and Alice. They had really outdone themselves. The ramps laid for Bella to have access to the sunken living and other areas of the place coming off of the living room area were of the variety that could be removed if she didn't need them after all, but, were installed on the off chance they would be needed in the beginning.

All was ready, but, it was now a way and see game. Everything was in a holding pattern waiting for the doctors to bring her back to a conscious state so they would be able to see what further damage, if any, had been done. Edward was determined to be there for when that occurred and to hear firsthand what her doctor had to tell them. All treatment options and the decisions surrounding those options rested in his hands and he wanted to make sure the best were made and cared through with.

While looking around the penthouse before heading back to the hospital one final time making sure nothing had been overlooked, the phone started to ring. The ringtone was a standard one so he knew it wasn't a family member calling. He answered while still looking around, never checking to see who was calling and barely paying any attention until he had that it was a nurse calling on behalf of Bella's doctor to request his attendance at the hospital.

"Why? Has something happened to my wife? None of the family that is there with her has called with any news of a problem. Why does he need me there so quickly?" He kept firing questions at the nurse without really giving her a chance to answer one let alone any of his questions.

"Sir, the only thing that I know is the doctor instructed me to give you a call about when you would be returning to the hospital as he needed to discuss further treatment of Mrs. Cullen with you." She told Edward.

"All right. Tell him I will be there in about thirty to forty minutes depending on traffic flow." After that he hung up and with another quick glance around he left to head for the hospital with a bad feeling sitting in the pit of his stomach.

While driving to the hospital Edward called the rest of his family to see if they might know what was happening. As it turned out most of them except for Renee and Phil had taken the time to do the same as Edward, to rest, take care of necessities and freshen up before returning to the hospital. So, after everyone stating they were on their way back for whatever the doctor had to say, Edward hung up to call Renee. She answered on the third ring, but, stated that the doctor refused to talk with her since Edward was the one needed to make medical decisions.

Arriving at the hospital and going straight to Bella's room, Edward noticed in passing that his family had started gathering to find out what was going on and why the urgent call. Upon entering his wife's room, Edward sees the nurse checking Bella's vital signs with Renee and Phil standing off to one side out of the way. Renee glanced towards the door to see who was entering and immediately recognized Edward. The look she was giving him held sorrow, but, a lot of anger and frustration as well. He wasn't sure why she was angry with him when she hadn't been just a few short hours ago.

"Renee, what's wrong? Why the dirty look?" he questioned.

"A doctor tells me that I am not legally able to make decisions concerning my baby's health, that only you can do that. And, then to add insult to injury even goes so far as to tell me that he can't discuss the issue with me since I'm not on the approved list. That is I am told anything it would have to come from you. How do you think that makes me feel, Edward?"

"Renee, I'm sorry, but, the doctor was right. Not even Charlie is on that list. Since Bella and I still legally married I am the only one that can make any decisions for her until she is able to make them for herself. If it was me laying there the same rights would be hers."

She just huffed and turned away in a fit of indignation and continued to watch what the nurse was doing. After a bit she inquired as to when the doctor would be available. The nurse told her that since I had arrived she would be paging him once she finished and returned to the nurse's station. And that is exactly what was done. It didn't take long for Dr. Martinez to come to Bella's room to discuss certain things with Edward.

As he entered the room he did notice that Renee and Phil were still present, but, keeping a rigid stance and distance from Edward. "Mr. Cullen, so glad you were able to get here in such short order. I need to discuss certain things with you before I could carry on with what I think we need to do. However, this discussion is more of a private nature. Do you wish to continue here or would you rather step outside to a place more private with less chance of being interrupted?"

Edward turned to Renee and Phil with a raised eyebrow asked, "Would you mind waiting in the waiting room with the rest of the family while the doctor and I talk? I will be happy to inform you later as to what is decided. Or, if I feel that a census is needed to make I decision I would be happy to include you at that time." That being said really got Renee to huffing and puffing all the way out the door while murmuring to herself as she went. Dr. Martinez chuckled while shaking his head.

"Mother in laws can be a pain in the butt at times. I know mine was before her passing a few years ago with my late wife." He quietly stated.

"Yeah, most of the time Renee is pretty easy going and is my greatest fan, but, she seems to have a low opinion at the moment. But, that isn't why you had me called. What is going on with my wife that we needed to discuss and make decisions about?"

"Mr. Cullen, the last scan we did of Mrs. Cullen's brain shows a sufficient decrease in the swelling, in matter it is almost back to its normal size. Her other injuries seem to be doing nicely and healing at a good rate, so, I am wanting to start taking her off of the sedative and bring her round to consciousness. That way we can see just what lasting damage there maybe or catch any injuries that weren't visible when she was first brought in due to the situation at the time."

"When would you start the withdrawals? How long would it take for her to wake up?"

"I want to start withdrawing her immediately and it will probably take at least forty eight to seventy two hours for her to be at a conscious level. If you like feel free to discuss this with your father and he will tell you the same as what I am telling you now.

"We can keep her under longer to allow a pain free healing, but, that only delays our finding out if there are other injuries that need to be treated. And, we can only discover those if she is awake which wasn't the case when she first arrived here. Also, the longer we delay the less likely we are to find any other injuries to correct them before they have a chance to be permanent. But, the choice is yours."

"Begin to bring her around. I want all injuries discovered, treated and my wife healed. I want her to have as normal of a life as she had before all of this happened." With that Edward walked out the door heading for the waiting room to inform everyone what the doctor wanted, suggested and to talk with his father for advice. It was at this point Edward also decided that he wanted his dad to start overseeing all treatments concerning Bella's recovery.

Upon entering the waiting room all conversation stopped and everyone waited with bated breath. Edward begins to explain what had been discussed, suggested and decided. Then he turned to his dad and asked, "Dad, was I told correctly?"

"Yes, son, you were. Like I told you be Martinez is a good doctor and knows his business. Bella is in good hands."

"At this point, I think I would be more comfortable with a second opinion on all of her future exams, treatments and recommendations if you begin to oversee what is taking place in regards to her case, Dad."

"I would be happy to. I don't see a problem and I know Martinez would have no objection."

So, it is decided and now, it becomes a waiting game for Bella to wake up. The police will want to question her and everyone will know what else will need to be done to help her recover.

**A/N: So, the waiting begins and Bella will be expected to answer questions concerning her attacker. Will she cooperate? Are there any other injuries that the doctors haven't found as yet?**

**Who was the first man to ask about Bella? Will the police be able to identify him?**

**What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	12. Chapter 12

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_I want to start withdrawing her immediately and it will probably take at least forty eight to seventy two hours for her to be at a conscious level. If you like feel free to discuss this with your father and he will tell you the same as what I am telling you now._

"_We can keep her under longer to allow a pain free healing, but, that only delays our finding out if there are other injuries that need to be treated. And, we can only discover those if she is awake which wasn't the case when she first arrived here. Also, the longer we delay the less likely we are to find any other injuries to correct them before they have a chance to be permanent. But, the choice is yours."_

"_Begin to bring her around. I want all injuries discovered, treated and my wife healed. I want her to have as normal of a life as she had before all of this happened." With that Edward walked out the door heading for the waiting room to inform everyone what the doctor wanted, suggested and to talk with his father for advice. It was at this point Edward also decided that he wanted his dad to start overseeing all treatments concerning Bella's recovery._

_Upon entering the waiting room all conversation stopped and everyone waited with bated breath. Edward begins to explain what had been discussed, suggested and decided. Then he turned to his dad and asked, "Dad, was I told correctly?"_

"_Yes, son, you were. Like I told you be Martinez is a good doctor and knows his business. Bella is in good hands."_

"_At this point, I think I would be more comfortable with a second opinion on all of her future exams, treatments and recommendations if you begin to oversee what is taking place in regards to her case, Dad."_

"_I would be happy to. I don't see a problem and I know Martinez would have no objection." _

_So, it is decided and now, it becomes a waiting game for Bella to wake up. The police will want to question her and everyone will know what else will need to be done to help her recover._

CHAPTER 12: WHERE ARE YOU

"Why the hell hasn't she opened her eyes? What is causing the delay? I want answers and I want them now?" questioned Edward with an urgent demanding quality to his voice full of worry for Bella. It had been four days now since they had started weaning her off of the mediation that was keeping her out. The doctors, Dr. Martinez and his dad both reassured him that it should only be about forty eight to seventy two hours before she started moving around and finally opening her eyes.

Not once during that time had Edward left her side. Not once during that time had he allowed other members of the family talk him into leaving for even a moment to freshen up, change clothes, or, to rest. It wasn't going to happen. For when she awoke he was going to be there for her and with her. She was going to know that she wasn't alone and that he loved her beyond all reasoning. This was his place and no one else's. If they didn't like it then to hell with them and the horse they rode in on.

Renee hadn't relented one damn bit with her attitude after finding out that she wasn't permitted to make any decisions concerning Bella. Also, that the doctors would discuss her condition with no one else, but, me unless I otherwise okayed it which I was honest with her about that. Neither Charlie nor Alice was cleared for that position so why should she be put above them. She could maintain the silent treatment towards all she wanted, but, it changed nothing other than make her look unreasonable in the eyes of everyone else. Although, I had said nothing to anyone else about why Renee was so upset when I had entered the waiting room to let everyone know, after discussing the issue with my dad, about what Dr. Martinez had recommended and the conclusions he had drawn in regards to Bella. Renee made sure that everyone knew of her displeasure with me and why. From that point onwards the situation between us got worse because neither one of us would back down from our stance.

Other members of the families have tried talking to both of us, but, I refuse to discuss the issues any further than what has already been done. Renee can continue as she wishes, but, it won't change anything. Charlie, Phil and even Alice have tried reasoning with her, but, to no avail. However, at the moment all of that is minor shit compared to why my Bella hasn't come around; not even moved.

Is it that she can't move? Is something else wrong that has been overlooked from when she first came in? Or, does all of this come from a problem that wasn't seen due to her being unconscious when she was first brought in? So many questions and no answers that anyone can give me. Shit, someone tell me something. I need reassurance that my baby is going to be okay.

Not knowing the time, a sudden commotion in the hallway disturbed Edward out of his fitful nap that he had drifted off into. Jerking awake he quickly glanced at Bella to see if there had been any changes or if the disturbance had stressed her in any way. There was no sign of any changes since the last time he had checked on her. So, slowly rising and stepping outside into the hall he looked to see what the problem might be. That was when he saw the two female officers working Bella's assault case. Officers Denali and Santiago were busily getting an update report from the current policeman on duty guarding Bella's room.

But, what really got Edward upset was Renee was in the middle of everything once again demanding to be told what strides had been made in the case, what they had found so far and who along with when was an arrest going to be made. She wanted the person brought to justice immediately. And, as much as he had a slight dislike for Det. Denali, he felt sorry for her having to put up with Renee's interference on matters that really didn't concern her at the moment. Edward admitted, at least, to himself, that both detectives were only doing their jobs based on the facts they had at the time when they arrested him. As curious as Edward had been about any further developments in the case he was more concerned with getting Bella better, and the officers hadn't been bothering anyone while they were doing their jobs.

Det. Santiago noticed that Edward had opened Bella's door and was standing there watching the situation that was unfolding before him. He must have decided to try and help because he said, "Renee, please let the officers do their job so we all can find out what is going on." The older woman that had been introduced several days ago as Mrs. Cullen's mother looked at each individual with a raised eyebrow, turned smart on her heels and with a loud huff of indignation marched back to the waiting room.

"Thank you for that. She was starting to become a problem with all of her demands for wanting to know what information we did and didn't have concerning Mrs. Cullen's case. We tried explaining to her that the information by law had to be discussed with you first."

"That's all right. She and I had that same discussion a few days ago and she hasn't gotten over it. But, as much as I would like to hold it against her, it is her daughter and she is worried. She isn't used to being last person to know other than when Bella chose to do it that way. But, again, she is just being a mother that is scared for her child."

"Mr. Cullen, we do need to discuss some things with you. Can we do so in Mrs. Cullen's room or is there someplace else we can go?" Det. Denali questioned.

"No, we can't talk in my wife's room and I'll explain why shortly. Why don't you both step in a moment while I make a quick phone call and then we can go a little ways down the hallway to talk."

Edward stepped to one side after opening the door back into Bella's room waiting for the two detectives to enter first. Then he followed while pulling his phone out of his pocket and had one button on speed dial. To the person that answered he quickly explained why he called and then hung up. He looked at the two officers and made small talk as much as he could with the two while they waited. In no time the door opened and Dr. Carlisle Cullen stepped through. He shook hands with the two women and then turned to his son, "Dad we shouldn't be that long and then I'll be back." And with that the two women and Edward walked out and down the hall towards the elevators.

Once getting there Edward motions them into a small room off to the left side to which all three enter and then make themselves comfortable while they talk. One police officer stood guard at the door to insure privacy, especially after the racket Renee had caused. Det. Denali looks at Edward for a moment or so before beginning, "Mr. Cullen, we have identified the two other gentlemen that your wife were friends with. We did manage to speak with Bryant Matthews, but, have been unable to locate Philippe Roche. And, according to Mr. Matthews no one was due to visit with Mrs. Cullen that night.

"So, he is either lying, but, we don't think so since his alibi checks out. The same as yours did. From what Mr. Matthews was able to tell us Roche has been out of town for the last couple of weeks in Europe on business and isn't due back for another couple of days. We did manage to find out where he works and they verified the same information.

"In the process, we did check out George Tanner and he is clean also. It seems none of these men at this point was the one that met your wife the night she was attacked. So, is there anyone else that you can possibly think of that might have been there? Anything she might have said or a name in passing that didn't seem that important at the time that may have made a tentative arrangement to meet with Mrs. Cullen. Anything, no matter how small, at this point might be of importance without you realizing it."

"I'm sorry, but, there is nothing that comes to mind. I have gone over everyone she has mentioned, had business appointments scheduled, or, just a friendly acquaintance with and no one comes to mind, but, those three that she told me about dating on and off just for a chance to get out for a quiet dinner and movie, or, to a show like a concert."

"Then we are at a dead end at the moment. How is Mrs. Cullen doing? Have the doctors given you some indication as to when she might be waking up?"

"Yes, the swelling of her brain had reduced back to normal so four days ago they started taking her off of the heavy sedative and thought she should be awake within seventy two hours at the latest. However, that hasn't happened. She still hasn't come round as yet.

"The doctors need for her to wake up to insure they haven't messed any injuries that weren't visible due to her being unconscious. They explained that with her being awake if there were any further injuries like spinal damage couldn't be confirmed or eliminated until they could test her while she was awake."

"I know this has to be hard for you and all of your family, but, we will catch the one that did this. It is taking time, but, we will get him. In the meantime, please, give us a call if you do think of anyone or anything. The doctor will phone once she does wake up and let us know when we might be able to speak with her."

With that they all rose and prepared to leave. Edward walked the two women to the elevators and then turned with the police officer that usually stays at the far end of the hallway to head back to Bella's room.

As he enters, Carlisle asked his son how things went to which Edward told him he would let him know shortly after the nurses came to check on Bella's vitals. As he said that way he could let everyone at one time know. Carlisle stepped aside and begins walking towards the door as he hears a noise from his son. Turning he see what evidently Edward had seen; Bella slowly moving her fingers on one hand. He quickly moves back to her side as Edward goes to the other and begins talking to her.

"Sweetheart, open your eyes, please. Look at me so I know that you are really awake and know who I am."

She moans a time or two, then very slowly opens her eyes to just a slit before quickly closing them again. Edward realizing that the light might be too bright for her moves to turn them off and close the curtains leaving on a bedside light dimly shining. While he is doing this Carlisle is pushing the button to summon the nurse.

"Edward? Edward, are you here? I thought you had a dinner to attend." She questions while reaching for him, but, not making contact as Edward has his hand out reaching for her. "Edward, I heard your voice, where are you? Why can't I see?"

**A/N: So, Renee is acting like a bitch and giving everyone a hard time. Is this because she is worried about her daughter? Or, because she resents not being able to be in the know about everything? Bella can't see. Is this due to the room being darkened or because of damage to her eyes? What permanent damage did she receive and what will heal?**

**All men have been accounted for, but, none of them seem to be the one that attacked Bella. Is someone lying or are they innocent and it was someone else that attacked Bella?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**NOTE: The date for my eye surgery has now been set and will happen on June 11, 2012. I do thank all of you for the many well wishes that you have sent and don't doubt about the stories as they will be kept up to date. I just might be a little slow for a day or so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_The doctors need for her to wake up to insure they haven't messed any injuries that weren't visible due to her being unconscious. They explained that with her being awake if there were any further injuries like spinal damage couldn't be confirmed or eliminated until they could test her while she was awake."_

"_I know this has to be hard for you and all of your family, but, we will catch the one that did this. It is taking time, but, we will get him. In the meantime, please, give us a call if you do think of anyone or anything. The doctor will phone once she does wake up and let us know when we might be able to speak with her."_

_With that they all rose and prepared to leave. Edward walked the two women to the elevators and then turned with the police officer that usually stays at the far end of the hallway to head back to Bella's room. _

_As he enters, Carlisle asked his son how things went to which Edward told him he would let him know shortly after the nurses came to check on Bella's vitals. As he said that way he could let everyone at one time know. Carlisle stepped aside and begins walking towards the door as he hears a noise from his son. Turning he see what evidently Edward had seen; Bella slowly moving her fingers on one hand. He quickly moves back to her side as Edward goes to the other and begins talking to her._

"_Sweetheart, open your eyes, please. Look at me so I know that you are really awake and know who I am."_

_She moans a time or two, then very slowly opens her eyes to just a slit before quickly closing them again. Edward realizing that the light might be too bright for her moves to turn them off and close the curtains leaving on a bedside light dimly shining. While he is doing this Carlisle is pushing the button to summon the nurse._

"_Edward? Edward, are you here? I thought you had a dinner to attend." She questions while reaching for him, but, not making contact as Edward has his hand out reaching for her. "Edward, I heard your voice, where are you? Why can't I see?"_

CHAPTER 13: IS THE NEWS GOOD OR BAD

Both Carlisle and Edward were shocked motionless by this revelation about her sight. Shit, what else can be wrong with her that wasn't found before? The nurse rushing in broke the spell both men had entered. Quickly Carlisle instructs the nurse to get a hold of Dr Martinez to let him know that Mrs. Cullen is now awake. And, at the same time Edward when to Bella, reaching for her hand as a way to reassure her while he was busily trying to get his emotions and voice under control to be able to help soothe and calm her.

"Edward, are you there? Was it just a dream when I thought I heard your voice?" she asks as her voice starts to break with fear and dread that she was alone somewhere unknown to her. But, as another hand firmly encloses her into it, she starts to relax.

"I'm here, sweetheart. Relax and settle down. Where else would I be when you need me the most? Shh, everything will be all right."

"What is going on and where am I?" she questions.

"You are in the hospital. Do you remember falling?"

"Fal-?" she starts to ask and then her voice leads off into nothing as she tries to remember. Her eyes close, but, her forehead wrinkles as she concentrates to bring the last thing she remembers to her conscious state.

While she is trying to remember what happened to her, the door to her room opens rather rapidly, but, quietly. Dr. Martinez entered saw Carlisle off to one side, but, glancing at the bed observed that his patient was awake, but, seemed to be deeply in thought. Also, noticed that Edward was there holding her hand while smoothing her hair back away from her face.

"Well, young lady, I'm your doctor, Dr. Martinez, and I've been handling your case along with Dr. Cullen since you were brought in here. Everyone has been eagerly waiting for you to open your eyes to the world once again.

"I do have a few questions for you and I will be happy to answer any and all of yours in return. Fair enough?" to which Bella nods her head. With that said he turns to Edward telling him that he needs to wait outside or in the waiting room with the rest of the family.

"With the rest of the family?" Bella questions.

Edward nods and then remarks, "You really didn't think that we were going to ignore this and let you be here alone, did you?" to which he smiles, leans over to deliver a kiss softly upon her lips before leaving the room with his father remaining since he was one of her doctors.

Both doctors began to explain the situation to her as the door shut behind Edward. He was worried about what else could be wrong other than her vision. But, he decided that he needed to take the time to let everyone know that she was finally awake. So, he headed down the hall to the waiting room where the family members seem to have taken over for the duration of Bella's stay.

As he enters everyone stops talking and looks at him with an expected air about them with breaths held. He smiles suddenly and says, "She's awake. SHE'S AWAKE AND TALKING." Everyone rushed forward as one giant force and talking all at one time wanting to know everything. The excitement was electrifying as the whole family celebrated. Finally, Charlie asks what everyone else hadn't thought to ask yet, "What else, Edward? Where is Carlisle and what else isn't being said just yet?"

"Charlie, my dad is in with Martinez and they are talking with Bella. Taking the time to explain to her why she is here and examining her as far as they are able with a preliminary examine before probably taking her down for more extensive tests.

"But, at this moment, when she did awake and called for me, she isn't able to see at this moment. I know nothing more than that at this time. I will have to wait like the rest of you to find out any more since I was asked to leave the room while they checked her over and talked with her. As to anything else I have no answers to give you.

"I can honestly tell you that even though Martinez and Dad told me that she might have further injuries that couldn't be detected until she woke and I thought I was prepared for such circumstances, I wasn't. Never did I imagine my baby not being able to see or to truly have any other damage from that fall. Unrealistic I know, but, there it is." Edward confesses.

It was at that moment that Carlisle walked into the waiting room as all could see Bella being wheeled by on the way for further testing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Detectives Denali and Santiago were about to leave the squad room when a call came through for them. It turned out that it was a man from Interpol and he had quite a bit to say. Denali asked him to wait a moment while she conference her partner into the conversation so they both could hear what he had to say all at the same time. The conversation didn't take long, but, it was most informative. It seems that Philippe Roche wasn't the man they were after since he had been found dead several days ago in his hotel room in Paris. His identity had been confirmed by fingerprints and dental records.

Santiago asked how he knew to call them and the agency explained that he had been in the city for awhile tracing his suspect who he had seen conversing on more than one occasion with Mrs. Isabella Cullen. Then after her accident he had spotted his man lurking around the hospital corridors going in and out of clothing closets to steal what is called scrubs. He explained that he felt that his suspect was in some way connected with Mrs. Cullen's current situation, but, he has no idea other than that he felt the young woman might have or is the next intended victim of this serial rapist and murderer.

"So, you are telling us that the individual is possibly posing as Philippe Roche?"

"I have no idea if he is or isn't, since I haven't been able to get any concrete information of location, identity, or financial on him. The other thing that you need to be careful of around him is that I have no idea what triggers his bouts of violence. There isn't a pattern; all is random."

"I see. Would you please come in and give us all of your information that you have to date, fax it over to us or email so we have something to work with. Maybe we might be able to come up with something that you might have overlooked since we would be new to the investigation. "

The inspector said that he would be happy to do so and asked for the necessary information to have all info in the files scanned and emailed over. He welcomed any help to get this person off of the streets. One last thing Denali had to ask and the answer to her question was unexpected. "Why are you so set on getting this perpetrator?" "Because one of his victims was my baby sister and she was only nineteen years old."

With the information that had been given to them both Denali and Santiago felt a sense of justification for placing the guards at Mrs. Cullen's room. So, once again they prepared to leave headquarters and head over to the hospital for the latest news concerning Mrs. Cullen's condition.

XXXXXXXXXX

All of the family members seemed to take turns pacing the limited space in the waiting room wondering and worrying about what was taking so long with the tests they were performing on Bella now. What are the results? Why hasn't someone come and told them something? Anything would be better than this damn limbo they are existing in at the present time. She had been gone for nearly three hours. The thoughts were that the longer it seemed to take the worse the news would be.

Finally, the noise in the hallway and eyes turning towards the door indicated that Bella was being returned to her room. Dr. Martinez was with her, but, paused at the waiting room door to motion for Edward and Carlisle to meet with him. With an indrawn breath they both nodded and followed him down the hall towards Bella's room. But, instead of going in he showed them into a small office across the hall. Once everyone had entered he motioned for all of them to set down and as they got comfortable he hesitated before beginning to speak.

**A/N: Bella's awake and can't see. What other issues, if any, were discovered with the tests that took place? What is Dr. Martinez about to tell Edward and Carlisle? Is Philippe Roche truly dead or someone like him? Who is the man that seems to be stalking Bella at the hospital? Can Denali and Santiago be of help to the inspector in capturing this person and halting his attempt to get to Bella?**

**All men have been accounted for, but, none of them seem to be the one that attacked Bella. Is someone lying or are they innocent and it was someone else that attacked Bella?**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	14. Chapter 14

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE: In case you haven't noticed an update has been done for this story replacing the author's note before this update. You might want to go back and read it. ;).**

_The inspector said that he would be happy to do so and asked for the necessary information to have all info in the files scanned and emailed over. He welcomed any help to get this person off of the streets. One last thing Denali had to ask and the answer to her question was unexpected. "Why are you so set on getting this perpetrator?" "Because one of his victims was my baby sister and she was only nineteen years old."_

_With the information that had been given to them both Denali and Santiago felt a sense of justification for placing the guards at Mrs. Cullen's room. So, once again they prepared to leave headquarters and head over to the hospital for the latest news concerning Mrs. Cullen's condition._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_All of the family members seemed to take turns pacing the limited space in the waiting room wondering and worrying about what was taking so long with the tests they were performing on Bella now. What are the results? Why hasn't someone come and told them something? Anything would be better than this damn limbo they are existing in at the present time. She had been gone for nearly three hours. The thoughts were that the longer it seemed to take the worse the news would be._

_Finally, the noise in the hallway and eyes turning towards the door indicated that Bella was being returned to her room. Dr. Martinez was with her, but, paused at the waiting room door to motion for Edward and Carlisle to meet with him. With an indrawn breath they both nodded and followed him down the hall towards Bella's room. But, instead of going in he showed them into a small office across the hall. Once everyone had entered he motioned for all of them to set down and as they got comfortable he hesitated before beginning to speak._

CHAPTER 14: TEST RESULTS KNOWN

While Edward and Carlisle are in conference with Dr. Martinez, Renee quietly leaves the waiting room and heads straight for Bella's room. Entering she sees the nurses get Bella comfortable, or, as comfortable as one can be in a hospital, but, Bella isn't moving. Her eyes are closed and there is a peaceful expression upon her face as if no pain or worries. And, as one of the nurses finishes her task she turns and spies Renee stand in the doorway in a hesitant manner. "I'm sorry, but, the doctor prohibited anyone from entering and visiting until he had spoken with Mr. and Dr. Cullen concerning Mrs. Cullen's total condition. I'll have to ask you to leave."

Renee looked at the woman like she had suddenly grown two heads. "I don't see why family, especially her mother, is barred from being in here. It's not like I am going to do her any harm. Go on about your business getting her settled and then leave. I want time alone with my baby." She ordered them in a hard as steel type of voice. For some reason Renee wasn't acting herself and hasn't done ever since she had received the news of Bella's attack.

What she hadn't realized, so, therefore, didn't know, was that Phil had followed her. He thought she needed to get away from the stress for a bit and wanted a supportive shoulder to lean on. Instead, he saw her enter Bella's room and overheard the entire conversation between the nurse and his wife. He was stunned by her attitude to everyone. It was do unlike the loving, light spirited, easy going woman he had fallen in love with and married. Time was coming very quickly for him to have a word with her to see what was happening in her mind. To try and get an idea of what and then find the best way to handle it to get it fixed before things got too far out of hand this was already on the road to happening.

As Phil steps forward the nurse that had been talking to Renee looked pass her to acknowledge the presence of another person. This caused Renee to whip around quickly to be confronted by the fact that her husband was there. About that time Alice and Charlie had stepped out of the waiting room to see if any information was available as yet from Edward or Carlisle when they saw Phil standing in the hallway looking into Bella's room. Then Renee's voice was heard asking him what he wanted. Her tone graded on Charlie's last nerve. So, without thinking he marched down the hallway, turned into the door at his daughter's room, reached out and grabbed Renee, not roughly, but, firmly enough that she couldn't get lose, pulled her out of the room pass everyone before they had a chance to move and stop him, and marched her down towards the elevators which happened to open at the time the two got there to unload a couple. Charlie pushed her on in, pushed the button for down, the doors closed and they disappeared.

"Damn, what was all of that about?" questioned Edward. The sound of his voice surprised both Phil and Alice since no one had heard him, Carlisle or the doctor come onto the scene. And as one, the three men looked to Phil to supply the answers.

But, all he did was shrug his shoulders and replied, "Don't you think Charlie was being a little high handed with someone else's wife?"

"No, considering he had been married to her before you and she is my _mother_ after all." Was the snark remark from Alice. Then she asked, "What was going on Phil that Mom was in Bella's room that brought all of this about?"

Phil ran a hand quickly through his hair and then answered, "One of the nurses had told Renee that no one was allowed in at the moment as per doctor's orders. Your mother took exception to that and commented back. I was about to say something to her when you and your father came on the scene.

"I do know that the current attitude that Renee is sporting isn't like her and I'm concerned about it. The reason for it needs to be discovered and dealt with before it gets too much further out of hand."

"Dad and I were on the way down to see if any information could be given yet as to Bella's condition when we saw that something had taken place. Knowing Dad he decided that enough was enough and took Mom aside to get to the bottom of it. He isn't trying to overstep you, but, he is taking a father's approach, I'm sure, to try to reason with her. Anything else will have to come from you, Phil." Alice explained gently, but, quietly with a bit of sadden being heard by everyone present. Phil just nodded that he understood then turned to head back to the waiting room until Charlie and Renee decided to show back up. At that time he and Renee were going back to the hotel for a very long talk and a great many decisions to be made.

The other three men moved to Bella's room, entered and started to shut the door, but, at the last moment Edward put his head back out and told Alice to come on in. She smiled and moved into the room.

"I know I should probably wait for you to tell all of us at one time, but, what is going on with Bella and her condition?"

"Alice, as close as it can be determined at this is that Bella's blindness is a temporary thing that was caused by the trauma of her fall and the blow she took to her head. She has no feeling in her legs, but, this condition is still being debated at the moment. Both Carlisle and Dr. Martinez are hoping that is also temporary, but, is calling in a leading specialist to do a further evaluation on her condition. The same concerning her sight.

"From what we understand, Bella was steadily getting stressed and worried about her condition so they had to sedate her. That should be wearing off within the hour. However, I will tell you this; all of the arrangements we made and the plans we put into play for such as this are going to be needed." Edward tells his sister in law.

"We didn't plan for her blindness, temporary or otherwise."

"That won't be an issue to keep you out of school. Once, Bella gets home she will have a nurse staying with her during that time as well as a family member. So, she won't be alone and you have no reason not to go to university.

"We all have put the changes into place and you have already notified WU that you need to transfer your records out here. And, not to mention the fact that you have already registered for classes at Northwestern.

"I will give you this little bit of hope, though. Dr. Martinez said that he saw a slight reaction from Bella on her right side, but, at this moment the paralysis is only from the waist down."

Alice realized that Edward was trying to give her some hope and maybe he was telling her the truth. Or, he was telling the truth as he wanted to see it happen. Either way, they had something to work towards with her sister.

As she looked up Edward held out his hand and they left the room to go let the rest of the family members know about Bella's complete condition. He hoped that Charlie and Renee were back and that she wasn't going to cause an uproar over all of this. At the moment he really wasn't in any shape to deal with it. His heart was slowly breaking for the condition is wife was in and by what she was going to have to face and deal with also. But, he had to keep it together to help Bella get through this. No matter how hard it was going to be on him or anyone else, it was going to be harder for Bella.

Alice enters the waiting room followed by Edward, Carlisle and the doctor with her father and mother not being far behind. Looking around she watches as Renee goes over beside Phil and he takes her hand into one of his. Everyone turns towards Edward and the doctors with an expectant air. So, Edward turns the explanation and the answering of questions over to his father and Dr. Martinez since they would be able to give more detail then he would. And, at the same time they would be able to give a greater reassurance due to their knowledge.

Edward left quietly while everyone was listening and talking then asking their questions to go back to be with Bella. He thought she might be waking up shortly and he wanted to be there to let her know that she wasn't alone. And, he needed to know if she knew who had attacked her and why. This was information that the police needed as he really didn't want them asking her a bunch of upsetting questions that would only stress her further than she already was.

As he entered her room he saw that she was starting to move a bit with a small groan here and there. Knowing that this was because of her other injuries and her surgery which all were healing quite nicely, he walks over to take her hand and begins to talk to her telling her how much he loved her and that everything was going to be okay. All she had to do was be patient.

When her eyes finally opened she smiled a bit at the words Edward had been whispering to her and she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was aware of him being there. It was then that she asked for a bit of water due to the dryness in her mouth. Edward got the glass and held it while she sipped through the straw. After replacing the glass on the bedside stand both adults are quiet for a bit, not knowing what to say or where to start.

Finally, Edward had to ask, "Bella, do you know who attacked you?"

"Yes, I do."

**A/N: Now, we know the extent of Bella's condition. Will the blindness and the paralysis turn out to be temporary as the doctor suggested? What will she tell them? Will it be shocking or what everyone suspects?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	15. Chapter 15

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Edward left quietly while everyone was listening and talking then asking their questions to go back to be with Bella. He thought she might be waking up shortly and he wanted to be there to let her know that she wasn't alone. And, he needed to know if she knew who had attacked her and why. This was information that the police needed as he really didn't want them asking her a bunch of upsetting questions that would only stress her further than she already was._

_As he entered her room he saw that she was starting to move a bit with a small groan here and there. Knowing that this was because of her other injuries and her surgery which all were healing quite nicely, he walks over to take her hand and begins to talk to her telling her how much he loved her and that everything was going to be okay. All she had to do was be patient._

_When her eyes finally opened she smiled a bit at the words Edward had been whispering to her and she squeezed his hand to let him know that she was aware of him being there. It was then that she asked for a bit of water due to the dryness in her mouth. Edward got the glass and held it while she sipped through the straw. After replacing the glass on the bedside stand both adults are quiet for a bit, not knowing what to say or where to start._

_Finally, Edward had to ask, "Bella, do you know who attacked you?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

CHAPTER 15: SURPISE!

"Okay, don't talk right now. Just rest and we'll discuss it later. The police are waiting to talk with you and to get your statement as to what happened, but, they have to wait until the doctors give them the clearance that you are able to speak with them." he tells her. As much as he is aching to know who did this, to question her himself, he realizes that she needs the rest more. She is just coming around and needs to time to full be aware of what has been going on around her so she can deal with it. "I'm going to allow your mother to come in to sit with you for a while since she and Phil will be leaving shortly to head back to Florida. Okay?" and she nods agreement as he gently brushes the hair back from her forehead before leaning over to softly kiss her before rising and leaves the room as she slowly closes her eyes again.

He goes down to what has now become the private waiting room for the family and looks around as he enters. Seeing the person he seeks, he begins, "Renee, Bella is awaking, but, resting. Don't question her about anything; just go to her to give her support of encouragement. You and, you alone, may have this time with her for the next three hours. I will be in an out of the room to check on her the same as her doctors. And then-" he is interrupted by Renee to be told.

"Then we will be returning home. Phil will be making our flight arrangements and checking us out of the hotel while I am with Bella. After that time we will be going straight to the airport to go home. Although, I will expect you, young man, to call regularly to keep me posted as to her condition.

"Now, if I don't see you again before leaving, I do thank you for this time with her and pray that you will keep her safe. Straighten out this mess that you made of your marriage to her and bring her happiness once more. If you can't do that then get the hell away from her.

"I love my daughter, I gave birth to her and she will always be first as far as I'm concerned." And with that conclusion, Renee swept pass Edward, through the door into the hallway and down to Bella's room.

To say that Renee's statement was received with stunned shock would be an understatement. No one knew what Charlie had said to her, but, whatever it was seemed to have had a decided affect upon her. And, Edward wondered if, perhaps, Phil had had a few words spoken to her also. The two men that knew her best. Edward knew that Renee was only behaving as she did because she was worried and concerned about Bella. It was this that drove her since she had been the mainstay most of Bella's life. It was a mother's love to protect her child and be there for it through all things that drove her. But, the love, concern, worry and need to protect has driven her nearly too far. And it was about to cause a greatly strained riff between many a relationship for future dealings. He was grateful that Renee had kept him from being the one making the statement that would drive her away with hard feelings.

"Edward, how is she really?" Charlie asked followed by the rest of the families.

"She is doing well. I asked her again if she knew who attacked her and her answer was 'yes'. But, I don't want to question her right now. There is a lot that she has to come to grips with without all of the questioning as to a description of the whole ordeal. No reason for her to have to relive that at the moment. It's going to be bad enough when she has to give her statement to the police." Edward answered them. He knew that he needed to contact Denali and Santiago to let them know that Bella was awake, but, it wasn't something he was eager to do just at the moment. He wanted to give some thought as to how that needed to be conducted that would be the easiest for Bella to get through with the least amount of trauma.

"Edward, son, what has you so deep in thought?" Carlisle asks.

"Dad, I need to notify the police that Bella is awake, but, I am not really overly enthusiastic about them questioning her at the moment. There must be a way they can get their statement and she not be so stressed by the procedure. Any suggestions would be welcomed."

"Let's give it a thought, but, why don't you make the call to the detectives and while they are on the way we can see what we can come with." Charlie was the one that answered him.

So, Edward dialed to speak with Det. Denali or Santiago. Det. Santiago took the call and Edward identified himself then stated the purpose of his calling. He was told they were about to leave to head over to the hospital to check on Mrs. Cullen's condition when reconfirmed that his wife was awake and did remember the attack and who had attacked her. He also informed them that he was checking with her doctors to see if it would be all right for Bella to give her statement. "And, I will have an answer for you once you arrive. At that point, I will also be more than happy to discuss her condition further with you."

"We on our way, Mr. Cullen, and thank you for calling to let us know she is now awake."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Carmen Santiago informed her partner of Edward Cullen's phone call and the fact that Bella Cullen was now awake. "He also said she remembers the attacker and knows her attacker."

"Let's go and get her statement along with an update of her current condition. Have we gotten that information in from Agent Villanosa yet?"

"Yeah, it's just finished printing so we can look it over on our way." Det. Santiago confirmed. Pulling the papers off the printer after saving the email, both detectives walked out of headquarters to Denali's car and were on their way to the hospital while Carmen read the full report aloud while Tanya was driving.

"If that really was Roche that was murdered in Paris then who is this guy that Villanosa is trying to track that keeps hanging around the hospital? And, why is he hanging around? Is he possibly after Mrs. Cullen? Could he be her attacker?"

"Good questions, but, only Mrs. Cullen would be able to provide some of these answers, hopeful." Tanya commented.

While the detectives were on their way to the hospital, the person in question was skulking around the hallways with little care about being followed by the Interpol agent that he had just dispatched with a little difficulty.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"So, all we need to do is get this cleared with Dr. Martinez." Edward stated with a smile. He knew it wouldn't be a problem since his dad was one of Bella's doctors and he would be able to get Eleazar Martinez on board with the plan.

It seemed that everyone decided to arrive at the same time. Renee with Phil following behind and the detectives coming behind them. She walked over to Edward and surprised him by reaching up to give him a hug. As she was withdrawing she quietly said, "Thank you for allowing that time and I apologize for being such a bitch. It's hard to let go when your child is lying there hurt and unconscious. Please keep me up to date on her condition." Edward assured her that he would, but, at this moment it was probably for the best that everyone starts getting back to a normal routine so that Bella could try as well. She agreed with him. And as she was saying good byes to the rest the family members Phil was following behind still, but, saying his good byes as well.

The two detectives stood off to one side out of the way observing the scene before them. They understood that Mrs. Cullen's mother and step father were leaving to return to their and was curious at as to why at this particular moment, but, asked nothing.

Once the drama seemed to end and the Dwyer's left the two detectives made their presence known. "Well, Mr. Cullen, is Mrs. Cullen awake at the moment so we can speak with her?"

"I don't know since it has been a bit since I was last in there. We all were giving her mother private time since they were leaving to go back to Florida this evening. You are welcome to talk with her doctor about the conditions that we all have agreed were best to put less stress on Bella at this time while she relives the incident giving you her statement."

"What would those conditions be, Mr. Cullen?" Tanya Denali questioned with an edge to her voice.

"Nothing too out of the way. One of her doctors needs to be present along with her father which is Forks Chief of Police, Retired and myself. As I said nothing that was too far out of line."

"I see. And, Dr. Cullen, you are presumably one of her doctors, if I remember correctly, right?"

Carlisle just nods at which Det. Santiago asks for him to fill them in completely as to the exact injuries sustained by Mrs. Cullen as a result of her attack. Carlisle does just that which brings them completely up to the current known conditions of her blindness and paralysis. Next he explains what the theories are in reference to the current conditions, but, that further evaluation was scheduled by the two specialists they had called into the case.

"Although the conditions you are requesting are a bit unusual, I guess I can understand why you wish for it to be done in that manner. So, can we get this matter done so we can move on and see about getting this person of the streets?"

Edward, Charlie, Carlisle and the two detectives head down towards Bella's room as Dr. Martinez arrived at her door to check on her while doing his rounds. He saw the two detectives and knew immediately what was about to take place. He quickly explains that while he is in agreement with what has been requested by the family he in no way would be able to stay to be involved as he had other patients that he needed to check.

As everyone entered her room Bella was lying quietly with her eyes closed, but, as the door clicked shut she opened them sensing the crowd that was gathering around her. Edward walked over to the side of the bed taking her hand in his and begins to explain what is happening. "But, first Dr. Martinez wants to make sure you are all right before he goes home for the night."

She nod and waits for him to get through going over her chart checking on the last entries made by the nurse on duty before asking her how she was presently feeling. Bella told him she was the same as earlier. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen, we are going to do everything we can for you. But, try, and I know this is hard with everyone telling you what I'm about to say, not to dwell upon your current circumstances and worry it to death. Everything that can be done will be done. You have my word about that."

"Thank you, but, it is very disconcerting not being able to see or move." She spoke quietly with a bit of a tremor in her voice like she is trying to hold back the tears. And, looking into her eyes faint traces of moisture could be detected. And, with that Dr. Martinez leaves with letting her know that he will be back in the morning.

With the door closed behind him no one was aware of a nurse rushing up to him about a body being found in one of the empty rooms further down the hall. It seems from what she told him that a young nursing trainee had seen a bit of blood around the door and got curious as to why. She went to clean it up when she happened to look up and saw through the partially open door a man's body laying on the floor facing away from her. The trainee when in to check on him when she discovered he was dead with his throat slit.

Meanwhile in Bella's room Edward informed Bella of who all was still in the room and as to the purpose of why they were there. Det. Denali asked Bella if she felt up to answering some questions and to giving her statement as to what had happened. Bella told them yes she was ready to get it over and out of the way so she could forget if at all possible.

"First, Mrs. Cullen, would you mind giving us the name of your attacker?"

"It was Patrice Roche. Philippe's sister."

**A/N: Did you see that one coming? What was the purpose? Who is the man lurking in the hospital hallways? And, who killed Philippe?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_She nod and waits for him to get through going over her chart checking on the last entries made by the nurse on duty before asking her how she was presently feeling. Bella told him she was the same as earlier. "Don't worry, Mrs. Cullen, we are going to do everything we can for you. But, try, and I know this is hard with everyone telling you what I'm about to say, not to dwell upon your current circumstances and worry it to death. Everything that can be done will be done. You have my word about that."_

"_Thank you, but, it is very disconcerting not being able to see or move." She spoke quietly with a bit of a tremor in her voice like she is trying to hold back the tears. And, looking into her eyes faint traces of moisture could be detected. And, with that Dr. Martinez leaves with letting her know that he will be back in the morning. _

_With the door closed behind him no one was aware of a nurse rushing up to him about a body being found in one of the empty rooms further down the hall. It seems from what she told him that a young nursing trainee had seen a bit of blood around the door and got curious as to why. She went to clean it up when she happened to look up and saw through the partially open door a man's body laying on the floor facing away from her. The trainee when in to check on him when she discovered he was dead with his throat slit._

_Meanwhile in Bella's room Edward informed Bella of who all was still in the room and as to the purpose of why they were there. Det. Denali asked Bella if she felt up to answering some questions and to giving her statement as to what had happened. Bella told them yes she was ready to get it over and out of the way so she could forget if at all possible._

"_First, Mrs. Cullen, would you mind giving us the name of your attacker?"_

"_It was Patrice Roche. Philippe's sister." _

CHAPTER 16: HERE WE GOT AGAIN

"His sister? But, the neighbors all said they heard a man's voice speaking in a low, soft tone that sounded angry. Nothing was mentioned about a female." Everyone looked at each other and then back to Bella. "Uh, Mrs. Cullen, I don't mean to be questioning your statement of your attacker, but, are -"

"Am I sure? Is that what you are about to ask? Hell, yes, I'm sure. I should know the individuals I let into my home. And, yes, she was angry."

"Okay, before this gets out of hand and Bella gets too stressed I would suggest that we all take a step back from the situation and think for a moment. It might be of greater help if we just listen and let Bella tell us in her own words what happened. And, maybe she can include a little background information to help us all understand what set the woman off." Carlisle suggested rather quickly before tempers could flare. But, before anything further could be spoken there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Dr. Martinez looking rather upset and shaken.

He looks around as if looking for someone and then suddenly seems to find that person. "Dets. Denali and Santiago, may I have a private word with you both for a moment?" he requests. They nod with a look of puzzlement showing in their face as they proceed out the door and closing it behind them. A discussion could be heard coming from the other side of the door, but, no words could be understood by the occupants of the hospital room. After a few minutes Det. Denali comes back in to let them know that they would be back in a moment since an issue in the hospital requiring police attention had arisen. "Mrs. Cullen, we will be back in awhile to finish getting your statement." With that she left the room.

Everyone left in the room looked at each other curious about what had caused the interruption, but, didn't know what to say. As the silence stretched Edward couldn't keep his need to know contained any longer. "Sweetheart, why would a woman want to hurt you, especially the man's sister?"

Bella quickly took an indrawn breath before asking, "Edward, do you really want to know? Do you really want all of the details?"

After what seemed to appear as a bit of hesitation on his part before answering Edward said, "Yes. Yes, I want to know why a woman would want to hurt you for being with her brother. You told me about the three men that you dated off and on during the time we were separated. You were honest about it, but, didn't make a big deal out of it. It was explained as wanting to have friends to help break being at home alone. A night out now and then, but, nothing special. Are you now telling me there is something that I don't know and you withheld from me?"

"Before I answer that, let me ask you a question, Edward. Is there something you are withholding from me? The reason I am commenting about this that everyone seems to hesitate a bit when referring to my wounds or injuries. So, before coming at me with an attitude make sure your own doorstep is clean first." And with that she turned over away from him and closed her eyes.

Edward took a quick inhale of breath and looked over at his dad and then exhaled very slowly and quietly. Carlisle gave a head jerk for Edward to follow him out the door. Both men stepped out into the hallway putting a little distance between Bella's room and their position since they didn't want to take a chance of her overhearing their conversation.

"Son, I know it was your call not to tell her about the pregnancy, but, are you sure you made the right decision? She is going to have to be told sooner or later and, believe me, sooner would be better so she can deal with it and move on. I'm speaking as a doctor, a father and a husband. It's wrong to hide this from her right now."

"I know, Dad, but, she has so much to contend with that I didn't and still don't think that now is the right time. Maybe in a few days after she is totally stable from her other injuries and coping with all of that. Maybe then would be a better time. I want to know what the specialists have to say about her sight and paralysis. That is the priority at the moment. We are all grieving enough for the loss of the baby without throw that in Bella's lap as well." He told his father with such sadness and grief in his voice. It has been hard dealing with both his wife being attacked and injured and then finding out about the loss of their child as well. Edward hasn't had much time to really cope with everything before being bombarded with more news concerning the circumstances of the situation.

"I am going to tell you this, also, son, don't ask for what you aren't willing to give back." And with that Carlisle turned to walk further down the hallway to the family waiting room. He left Edward to consider all they had just discussed. Edward was going to have to own the whole situation for both he and Bella to begin dealing with it and he hasn't made that leap as yet. For both young people to move forwards the whole truth is going to have to be known on all sides, not just one. As much as his son wanted to protect his wife, he had to let her handle certain pain for her to begin to heal and look to the future.

Edward stayed in the corridor for a while longer thinking about all Bella and Carlisle had said. But, before he could come to a decision his mind was snapped back to awareness of a situation taking place a few doors door from his position and that of Bella's room. It was at that point he saw the two detectives exiting the room and overheard their remarks about the guy being from Interpol and possibly was murdered. With hearing that comment, Edward begins walking towards them. He had a bad feeling about it all and wanted to know if there was any reason for him to be concerned about his wife's safety.

"Excuse me, Det. Denali," Edward said as he approached the two women officers, "but, did I hear you correctly speaking of a murdered Interpol agent?"

"How do you know what we were talking about, Mr. Cullen?" she asks in a cautious manner that reflects her suspicious nature to being asked for information that isn't publicly known and has been contained.

"I was down the hallway as you two were coming out of the room discussing the situation and I happened to overhear the topic. The reason I am asking is since this is so close to my wife's room, do I have a need for concern in regards to her safety." He explained.

"At this time, no, I don't know. To say anything else at this time would only be based on theory and not facts. However, we will be back down to finish getting Mrs. Cullen's statement in about thirty minutes." She answered him.

"Very well, I will have everyone in place for you to be able to get it done." And with that comment Edward turned and walked away with a very bad feeling lodged in the pit of his stomach. But, before he had taken half a dozen steps he stopped only to turn towards the two detectives to remark, "Until you can assume me otherwise as to my wife's complete safety, I will be have certain precautions put in place to keep her safe from here on out. And, personally, from this point on I don't give a good damn about whether the measures will meet with your approval or not." With that said he turned away from them once more and continued on his way to the waiting room to get his dad.

As he entered Edward looked around for his father so he could tell him what he had just overheard and ask for his advice as to who they could trust Bella's safety. Seeing him talking with his mom, he makes his way over and waits until they finally acknowledge his presence beside them. It is at that time Edward tells Carlisle that the detectives will be back to talk with Bella to finish up her account of things. Carlisle looked at his son a moment longer realizing that he wasn't saying everything for some reason.

The two begin walking out back towards Bella's room when Edward stopped to inform Carlisle what he had accidentally overheard and where. That gave Carlisle a start and then he asked, "What do you want to do? Do you feel that this has anything to do with Bella and her condition?"

"Dad, I honestly don't know. But, I do know that I have a bad feeling about it and instinctively feel that Bella needs protected by others than just the police. They will do their job, but, they have to follow a certain code of conduct. I feel the need for more, but, have no idea what."

"Okay. I think we need to talk with Emmett and Rosalie. They both had to have interaction with security details in the past and would be able to recommend someone trustworthy and reliable." He suggests. Then both men continue on to Bella's as they see the two officers further down looking in their direction. They all nod to one another and return to what they were doing.

Upon entering Bella's room, she turns to see who has entered before she turns her head away again. Edward walks over and reaches out to touch her face gently running his fingers down the side from temple to cheek and on to the neck and shoulder. "Baby, please, I was wrong earlier. I admit that I am withholding something from you, but, I was only doing because I thought it would be too much for you to handle right now.

"I had asked everyone not to tell you against all of their advice. Please forgive me? I will tell you once the police have finished with your statement. And, if you want to tell me, or, not, what you have kept quiet about is fine by me. I love you and that is all that needs to be said at the moment." he told her then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. As he drew back he saw the tears starting, but, also, the beginning of a smile.

**A/N: What is Bella not telling Edward? Who is stalking the hallways of the hospital? Does it have anything to do with Bella? Does she have answers that she doesn't know about?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	17. Chapter 17

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_As he entered Edward looked around for his father so he could tell him what he had just overheard and ask for his advice as to who they could trust Bella's safety. Seeing him talking with his mom, he makes his way over and waits until they finally acknowledge his presence beside them. It is at that time Edward tells Carlisle that the detectives will be back to talk with Bella to finish up her account of things. Carlisle looked at his son a moment longer realizing that he wasn't saying everything for some reason. _

_The two begin walking out back towards Bella's room when Edward stopped to inform Carlisle what he had accidentally overheard and where. That gave Carlisle a start and then he asked, "What do you want to do? Do you feel that this has anything to do with Bella and her condition?"_

"_Dad, I honestly don't know. But, I do know that I have a bad feeling about it and instinctively feel that Bella needs protected by others than just the police. They will do their job, but, they have to follow a certain code of conduct. I feel the need for more, but, have no idea what."_

"_Okay. I think we need to talk with Emmett and Rosalie. They both had to have interaction with security details in the past and would be able to recommend someone trustworthy and reliable." He suggests. Then both men continue on to Bella's as they see the two officers further down looking in their direction. They all nod to one another and return to what they were doing._

_Upon entering Bella's room, she turns to see who has entered before she turns her head away again. Edward walks over and reaches out to touch her face gently running his fingers down the side from temple to cheek and on to the neck and shoulder. "Baby, please, I was wrong earlier. I admit that I am withholding something from you, but, I was only doing because I thought it would be too much for you to handle right now._

"_I had asked everyone not to tell you against all of their advice. Please forgive me? I will tell you once the police have finished with your statement. And, if you want to tell me, or, not, what you have kept quiet about is fine by me. I love you and that is all that needs to be said at the moment." he told her then leaned in to kiss her on the lips. As he drew back he saw the tears starting, but, also, the beginning of a smile._

CHAPTER 17: WHAT THE HELL DID SHE SAY

Bella returned his kiss with an intensity that surprised Edward, but, he wisely enough kept his comments to himself. There was no point in starting a discussion about it at the moment. She had enough to deal with and after he told her what had been withheld from her knowledge she would be in a great deal of emotional pain along with her physical. He had realized that his dad and everyone else were correct, that he had no right to withhold the full knowledge of her injuries from her. As they break the kiss, Edward looks at her, searching her features closely, but, she just looks straight ahead in the area that he had been for the kiss.

With a moment's silence she speaks very quietly, but, with strength ringing in her voice, "Edward, if I am going to give some background information as to why Patrice was angry some of the information is going to be embarrassing to both of us. You might decide that you no longer want to be associated with me after that."

"Baby, there is no way that I am going to let you go again. I love you, Bella, and whatever it might be then know that as long as we love each other we will work through it together."

"But, you don't un-"

"You are going to say that I don't understand. Sweetheart, I don't need to understand, let me clarify that statement before you speak, right now for you to tell me what you need to. But, if it would make you feel better about what you need to tell the detectives then I will listen and not ask any questions. I will accept what you say and then we will move forward from there together. I love you and that is all you need to remember during all of this." he tells her while quietly smoothing the hair back from her face with a gentle touch that he hopes is conveying all of the love he has in his heart for this woman, his soul mate.

Bella nods her head at his statement as she reaches out searchingly for him. He takes her hand into his and waits for her to decide how she wants to proceed. It didn't take long, before she begins, "After getting that picture of you and that woman, your secretary, and I left, getting a place of my own, but, just wasn't able to file for divorce. I just couldn't bring myself to take that last step to completely separate myself from you.

"As time passed I became lonely staying to myself and not having anyone to talk with. A couple of my neighbors had invited me to join them a time or so for a girl's night out. That was how I met Bryant, George and Philippe. It wasn't long after that that I would accept an invitation out to dinner and a movie, or dinner and a concert. But, never did they excite me beyond that of friendship. I did want to try to have a relationship with them, but, it just wasn't there. That spark like what existed between us.

"About the third time Philippe and I went out he introduced me to his sister. She expressed a desire to get to know me better. I felt comfortable around her in the beginning, even when she wanted to get closer. And, you know, at that time I thought why the hell not. You deserved that after what I thought you had done to me. So, I set out to see if it could be satisfying, but, after one time of her trying to be more imitates quickly taught me the error of my thinking. I realized that I wasn't going to be able to go through with that particular situation and stopped it.

"I tried to explain it to her and to let her know that I wasn't comfortable enough to have that kind of relationship with her and that I wasn't of a bi-sexual mindset. And, since I was friends with her brother that it just wouldn't work out to have a relationship of a deeper nature with her.

"She didn't like what I told her, but, she seemed to accept it and didn't try for anything more except friendship after that." with that said Bella had stopped speaking, but, tears were slowly pouring down her face as she turned her face to the opposite side of the bed from where Edward was stroking her face.

To say that this revelation was a shock to both Edward and Carlisle would be an understatement. It was hard to break the silence. Neither man knew what to say to help ease the tension that now existed in the room after Bella's confession. Never would Edward have believed that his wife would think about seeking consolation in the arms of another and another woman at that. Needless to say, he was having a hard time understanding the depth as to the hurt she had felt that would drive her to contemplate such an association just to try to get even with him.

The silence had become nearly unbearable by the time the door opened and in walked the two detectives. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, hopefully we can get this done without further interruption."

Edward and Carlisle took a stance on either side of the bed in support of Bella and what she had to tell the detectives. To repeat what she had just told them was going to be even harder to explain to strangers and then to answer any questions that might be posed to gain clarification of the situation, if any was needed.

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, shall we begin. I will be recording this, you don't mind, as well as taking notes." Det. Denali informed her. So, after a short pause she indicated for Bella to begin after giving the necessary information as to the date, time and the interviewing with the victim. Bella explained how she had become friends with Patrice Roche and then continued with how Patrice had wanted to have a deeper, more meaningful relationship and Bella after some consideration decided that that lifestyle wasn't for her. Explaining this to Patrice they continued with their friendship without any further overtures of a sexual nature from Patrice. She believed that Patrice understood and just wanted to remain friends until the night of the attack. It was then that she told Patrice about her decision to continue with her marriage as she and Edward were working thing out and were going to be reuniting. That was when Patrice had become angry and Bella had ordered her out.

"Patrice was convinced that we loved each other and that I had just wanted to take things slowly to allow love to grow between us. it was at that point that I realized that in a lot of little things that had bothered me, but, I never really gave a great deal of thought to was in reality Patrice trying to control me in all areas of my life. She had made a grab for me in my apartment and had drawn her hand back as if she was going to slap me.

"I managed to break her hold on my arm and ran for the door, managing to get it open and ran into the hallway. As I got near the stairwell she grabbed me again and started shaking me yelling _'that if she couldn't have me then no one would'_. It seemed that she was trying to emphasis her words because with each one spoken she shook me back and forth.

"At one point I think she lost her hold because I felt myself falling backwards and I remember thinking I was going to die and I wanted to tell Edward how much I loved him. I called his name and knew nothing unless until I woke up here in the hospital, blind and with paralysis along with numerous other injuries and have been informed of some of those being severe enough to require lifesaving surgery." Bella finishes.

"I see. Mrs. Cullen, did this Patrice Roche have reason to believe that you would even consider having or explore having a relationship with her?" Det. Denali asked with a slight snideness sounding in her voice.

"In the beginning, yes. But, it didn't take long for me to realize that that wasn't something I wanted and I was honest enough with her to explain that. I did offer to remain friends with her, but, stated very clearly that was all I could or would offer her. Nothing else."

"I see. Well, I think that answers all of our questions for now. If we do have anything else that we need to know we'll be back to ask. Also, we both wish to give our condolences in the lost of your child. I must say you are holding it together pretty well in light of that loss." And with that both detectives turn and leave a shell shocked Bella behind.

**A/N: With the delivery of those two bombs what is going to happen now? **

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Frontline BY **MissAlex—I am only two chapters in and it has really caught my interest. It is a WIP, but, I do believe that it will hold your interest as well. Give it a try. Here is the author's summary - Edward Cullen is a mysterious, wealthy CEO, who always gets what he wants. Isabella Swan is a headstrong nurse at Manhattan Memorial Hospital. Edward arrives at her ER one night and their steamy chance encounter changes both of their lives forever.


	18. Chapter 18

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Patrice was convinced that we loved each other and that I had just wanted to take things slowly to allow love to grow between us. it was at that point that I realized that in a lot of little things that had bothered me, but, I never really gave a great deal of thought to was in reality Patrice trying to control me in all areas of my life. She had made a grab for me in my apartment and had drawn her hand back as if she was going to slap me. _

"_I managed to break her hold on my arm and ran for the door, managing to get it open and ran into the hallway. As I got near the stairwell she grabbed me again and started shaking me yelling 'that if she couldn't have me then no one would'. It seemed that she was trying to emphasis her words because with each one spoken she shook me back and forth. _

"_At one point I think she lost her hold because I felt myself falling backwards and I remember thinking I was going to die and I wanted to tell Edward how much I loved him. I called his name and knew nothing unless until I woke up here in the hospital, blind and with paralysis along with numerous other injuries and have been informed of some of those being severe enough to require lifesaving surgery." Bella finishes._

"_I see. Mrs. Cullen, did this Patrice Roche have reason to believe that you would even consider having or explore having a relationship with her?" Det. Denali asked with a slight snideness sounding in her voice._

"_In the beginning, yes. But, it didn't take long for me to realize that that wasn't something I wanted and I was honest enough with her to explain that. I did offer to remain friends with her, but, stated very clearly that was all I could or would offer her. Nothing else."_

"_I see. Well, I think that answers all of our questions for now. If we do have anything else that we need to know we'll be back to ask. Also, we both wish to give our condolences in the lost of your child. I must say you are holding it together pretty well in light of that loss." And with that both detectives turn and leave a shell shocked Bella behind._

CHAPTER 18: WILL HASTY DECISIONS HAVE TEETH

Sensing Edward to her side she turns in that direction and with a trebling sounding in her voice, asks, "Edward? Edward, what is she talking about? Why would she say that?"

"Baby, that-" he pauses, swallows the tears that are trying to flow from his eyes and wanting to fall down his face because he knows the pain she is about to feel. "You were two months pregnant when you were pushed down the stairs and the injuries you sustained due to the fail caused you to miscarry." Again he stops while trying to gain his composure once more.

But, before he could continue Bella screams for him to get out. "Get the hell out of my room. You and everyone knew about this and withheld it from me. How could you? You say you love me, but, can't be honest with me. Get out now! GET OUT!" Both Edward and Carlisle try to calm her down, but to no avail. She kept screaming for them to get out and leave her alone.

Upon hearing the screaming and yelling some of the nursing staff come running into the room to see what the problem might be. Asking both of the Cullen men to step aside for a moment the head nurse begins to question Bella as to problem. "The problem is the man that claims to love me and carries the title of being my husband. And, his father who claims to be my doctor, along with the rest of the family that claim that I am a member. That's the problem. I want them out of here now." Bella shouts.

"Mrs. Cullen, we need for you to calm down or I will have to sedate you. This is a hospital and we do have other patients as well that need the peace and quiet. I do understand that under the circumstances of the police questioning you will have your emotions on a rollercoaster ride, but, you do need to regain your composure as much as you can.

"I do request that you both, Mr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen, to please leave for now while I take care of my patient." And with that both Edward and Carlisle walk out into the hallway. Looking down towards the waiting room both men see Charlie standing at the doorway with a puzzled look on his face. After a moment or so hesitation both walk down to the waiting area to try to explain what had happened.

Getting closer to the waiting room Edward motioned for Charlie to step back inside as both Edward and Carlisle followed behind him. Neither man was too sure of how Charlie, or, the rest of the family for that matter, was going to react to what they were about to tell them. Father and son looked at one another, wondering who would be the one to tell the story, but, finally with a hastily indrawn breath, Edward begins explaining what had happened. Everyone one watched as Charlie's face went from questioning puzzlement, to upset, to mad, to anger, to temper and then to a calm, stone cold look of outrage with a determined air of revenge as his whole body shakes slightly from the thunderous look upon his face. His entire demeanor was of calm, cool, collected, but, the look on his face told a whole different story.

"And, this bitch calls herself a police officer?" he quietly rants.

"Charlie, I can't stay much longer as I need to go check on Bella, but, yeah, I know what you mean about the bitch. I don't understand what she was trying to accomplish with that disclosure except to possibly cause trouble, which she did."

"Okay, son, go check on Bella and tell her that I'll be in to see her shortly." And, with that Edward steps out and starts to go back to his wife's room when the nurse stops him short of the nurse's station. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but, Mrs. Cullen has informed the officers guarding her room and the rest of the staff that no one, but, a Mr. or Ms Swan are allowed in her room as of this moment forwards. We are calling Dr. Martinez now to let him know."

"But, my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, is her normal doctor." Edward starts to dispute what the nurse is telling him.

"Not anymore according to Mrs. Cullen. Dr. Martinez is her only recognized doctor on the case as of now."

"But, I and my father have to know what is going on with the case and any new developments to be able to make the appropriate decisions for her treatments to be authorized correctly."

"Not according to Mrs. Cullen. She has refused and refuted to acknowledge any rights now or in the future of either of you being able to have anything to do with making decisions in regards to her condition. She states most definitely that now she is awake she can rationally make her own decisions and now allow anyone else to do so for her."

Without saying another word, Edward turns quickly on his heels to march back into the waiting room. Everyone was surprised to see his return so quickly and then taking a glance at the expression on his face alerted all of them that something bad had happened.

"What son? What's wrong now?" Esme asks Edward.

"Dad and I have been barred from Bella's room again and orders have been given that we no longer are the authorized persons to make the necessary decisions regarding her condition, case or treatment." He says quietly seething.

"Who the hell made that declaration?" Charlie asks.

"Bella." Was the answer.

"This shit is getting out of hand. I'll talk with her and get all of this straightened out." He says before leaving the room to head to his daughter's room. Charlie was shocked that she would do such a thing, but, then he was even more shocked by the total lack of professionalism of Det. Denali and Santiago to have blurred out such as they did. Everyone was fully aware that Edward didn't want Bella to be informed of the loss of the child while she was still in the hospital and handling enough traumas due to all of her other injuries at the moment. Although, they might not have agreed with him, they did understand it. No, these two officers had crossed the line without a good reason and Charlie was going to deal with that issue as soon as he got through dealing with Bella and her stubbornness.

Stopping to speak a moment with the officer stationed outside Bella's door, Charlie is satisfied that they are doing their job correctly. Opening the door and stepping into the room has drawn Bella's attention in that direction and Charlie speaks to her while closing the door, "Hey, little girl, how are you feeling?" he asks quietly with barely a catch sounding in his voice as the memory of how close he came to losing her flashes across his mind. Continuing on over to the bed and taking a hold of the hand she has outstretched towards him, he begins talking to her. Listening to her side of things and hearing why she took the stance she did in regards to the whole Cullen family.

"Do you really need for me to tell you how wrong you are in that reasoning and the actions you took? Your decision are flawed, baby. To make them all persona non grata because of the actions that was mistakeningly taken all out of love for you is so wrong. Would you have reacted the same way if it had been me or your mother to have made that decision?" and as he sees she is about to reply he says quickly, "No, don't answer that now. Just think about it and be honest with yourself.

"Also, this about this scenario while you are at it. What if the positions were reversed and Edward was where you are and you where he is with the same responsibilities? Of course, before you get smart mouth and tell me that he can't have a baby, I know this. But, what if it was another issue that was separate from the other injuries, but, still a resulting effect? And, you knew that he could truly only handle so much at a time. What would you do? How would you decide to handle it? Just think about it and be honest with yourself as I said.

"Now, I have to go deal with a very unprofessional officer and her partner." He says while getting ready to leave, but, first leans over and gives her a tender kiss on the temple. "Oh, before I forget, Alice is transferring her school out here to take care of you and get her education too. Ask her about all of the details." And with that he steps outside into the hallway closing the door behind himself before she can say anything.

He then walks back down the hall to the waiting room. Once he gets there Charlie tells Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to give her time. That before too long they should be able to go see her again. At the same time he suggests to Alice that she go sit with her sister for a while and to fill her in on the arrangements that have been made for her release from the hospital and about the transfer taking place to Northwestern. With all of that said and handled Charlie mentions that he has a pressing errand that he needs to run and will return in a while.

XXXXXXXXX

Lurking around the hallways and the empty rooms is a person that everyone needs to be aware of as well as cautious. For this is the person that killed an Interpol agent earlier and is wanting to get close to Mrs. Isabella Cullen. A tasty little morsel and easy on the eyes.

**A/N: Well, our Edward is in trouble again. Do you think Charlie's little talk with Bella will have any sort of impact on changing her mind? How will she take the news about the chances that are being made by Alice concerning her at home care? And, our intruder is still hanging around.**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once a week and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	19. Chapter 19

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

"_Do you really need for me to tell you how wrong you are in that reasoning and the actions you took? Your decision are flawed, baby. To make them all persona non grata because of the actions that was mistakeningly taken all out of love for you is so wrong. Would you have reacted the same way if it had been me or your mother to have made that decision?" and as he sees she is about to reply he says quickly, "No, don't answer that now. Just think about it and be honest with yourself. _

"_Also, this about this scenario while you are at it. What if the positions were reversed and Edward was where you are and you where he is with the same responsibilities? Of course, before you get smart mouth and tell me that he can't have a baby, I know this. But, what if it was another issue that was separate from the other injuries, but, still a resulting effect? And, you knew that he could truly only handle so much at a time. What would you do? How would you decide to handle it? Just think about it and be honest with yourself as I said._

"_Now, I have to go deal with a very unprofessional officer and her partner." He says while getting ready to leave, but, first leans over and gives her a tender kiss on the temple. "Oh, before I forget, Alice is transferring her school out here to take care of you and get her education too. Ask her about all of the details." And with that he steps outside into the hallway closing the door behind himself before she can say anything._

_He then walks back down the hall to the waiting room. Once he gets there Charlie tells Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to give her time. That before too long they should be able to go see her again. At the same time he suggests to Alice that she go sit with her sister for a while and to fill her in on the arrangements that have been made for her release from the hospital and about the transfer taking place to Northwestern. With all of that said and handled Charlie mentions that he has a pressing errand that he needs to run and will return in a while._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Lurking around the hallways and the empty rooms is a person that everyone needs to be aware of as well as cautious. For this is the person that killed an Interpol agent earlier and is wanting to get close to Mrs. Isabella Cullen. A tasty little morsel and easy on the eyes._

CHAPTER 19: TRUTH BE TOLD

While Charlie is leaving the hospital to take care of his pressing business, as he had worded it, Alice was entering Bella's room to talk with her sister and try to help straighten out any confusion surrounding Edward's actions, and the rest of the Cullen family that were at the hospital at that time were anxiously waiting in the waiting room down the hall from Bella.

As Bella hears the door being opened she turns her head in that direction waiting for someone to speak so she could identify the visitor and it didn't take long because as soon as Alice was still walking into the room she began chattering away. "Well, sister mine, aren't you causing a stir." She comments with laughter.

Bella smiles before replying back, "Whatever do you mean, little sister?" was the comeback she always used whenever Alice threw that line at her.

"Oh, Bella, I am so glad that you are awake and recovering. All of us were so afraid that we had lost you for good." Alice tells her while trying to hide the trembling in her voice and the tears that are wanting to be released.

"Alice, please, don't fret so, I'm fine and they tell me that a couple of specialists are on the way to see about my eyes and my paralysis. The doctor thinks that it might only be temporary, and, I truly hope so. I have no idea how I am going to cope with everything after my release at this point.

"Dad said that you are transferring here to Northwestern to go to school and to take care of me. That isn't necessary and I won't allow for you to make any changes to your life to accommodate this mess that I seemed to have landed into."

Alice quickly hushed her sister and begins explaining what all has been taking place the last several days since Bella's attack. Everything from when she and their dad received the call up to the present with everything in between.

"You are telling me they arrested Edward because they thought he had done this?"

"Yup, and took him to court the next day as well. It seems that his family was running between here and there trying to handle all of it until Dad and I got here. None of the Cullen's were allowed anywhere near you even after we arrived and Dad tried to set them straight then. The two detectives wanted to be hardnosed about everything. After Edward finally got here we found out what had held him up from being present from the beginning. In fact, he hadn't even been given any information concerning your condition or the extent of your injuries until after the court had freed him. And, from what I understand that Det. Denali has had it out for Edward ever since. Anything she can do to cause him problems, she seems determined to do it, like now." She added on a sly note while lower her voice speaking the last few words, almost as if she didn't want Bella to hear them.

"But, Alice, he sh—"

"Bella, as much as I love your crazy, stubborn ass, I have to say you aren't thinking and definitely aren't listening to what I am telling you. From the moment Edward got here coming straight from the court to here he has battled to have nothing but the best in place for you and your care.

"The detectives were still going to allow him or any Cullen anywhere near you until Edward reminded them of certain laws that worked in his favor. He was your husband, legally, still and since you were in a medically induced coma he had the right to make any and all decision concerning your health and wellbeing. He explained to them how it would be and Dr. Martinez backed him on it all. Oh, how that pissed Denali off to lose control that way." Alice said with laughter ringing in her voice. Bella could tell at that point that Alice didn't care for the detective at all and was glad to see her pulled up short, but, made no comment. She wanted to hear all that her sister had to say.

After that shortly pause, Alice continued with what she was telling her sister, "Edward made sure that Carlisle was included in all medical discussions as he wanted to make sure he was given all of the information.

"It nearly brought him to his knees when he found out about you being two months pregnant and then losing the baby due to the attack and your injuries. The Dr. Martinez explained there was nothing they could have done to save the baby. Then the question was asked if Edward knew who the father was and he immediately answered that it was his. Everyone had discussed how best to tell you about it, but, Edward said he would tell you once you had recovered from the trauma of the known injuries and once you had woken to see if there were any others that were not seeable at that time. That you didn't need all of it piled on at one time.

"I wanted to stay and help take care of you, and, asked Edward about it. He said to let him think about it for a bit, which he did. Right after that discussion he began to think about what you might need once you were released and wanted everything ready for that time. So, he decided that your current apartment wasn't accessible for you, but, the penthouse close to the university and the office was.

"Of course, certain changes had to be made to make it easy for you in whatever capacity you would need it, your things needed to be removed from the old apartment and taken to the penthouse, workmen needed to get certain accessibility work done for you to get into certain areas. And, that was when he laid down his conditions for agreeing to my coming and taking care of you." Alice continued to lay out the conditions Edward had given and how she and their dad had accepted. "So, see everything is ready for you once you get sprung from this joint." She chuckled. Bella had to laugh with her and then she remembered the words Denali had spoken and the chances she had given Edward to tell her before then and how he had postponed it until it was too late.

Bella mentioned this to her sister and how it seemed everyone was in on that deception. "No, everyone had wanted to tell you, but, Edward was afraid of how you would react and how it would possibly harm your recovery from the other injuries. No one wanted to keep it from, at least, not forever, but, neither could we find fault with his reasoning. His love for you dictated how he wanted you cared for. That was all that mattered to him. And, the fact there was a crazy person wanting to do you harm had us all scared to leave you alone.

"Mom was acting like a crazy woman during this time as well and making everyone's life miserable with her attitude. She took Edward to task a couple of times about why he was making decisions for you and she wasn't. Finally, dad and Phil gave her a talking to about how she was behaving. Then she decided it was time for her and Phil to go home once you started waking up." Alice paused, looked at Bella while she seemed to be considering her next choice of words. Then continued with, "Sis, you really do need to at least give Edward the benefit of doubt and hear his side of things completely through before possibly throwing everything away.

"I know all of this is hard for you at the moment, but, that man really does love you with a forever kind of love that I hope to know one day. You were giving him a second chance and remember we are all human that make stupid mistakes, decisions and choices all for the ones we want to care for and protect. That is the only thing that Edward is truly guilty of at the moment.

"And, before you say anything else know this also, that he explained what had caused the problem for you to leave him in the first place. He completely opened up to all of us without hesitation. He has paid and is paying over and over for his mistakes. Don't you think he has paid enough?" And with that Alice leaned over kissed Bella on the cheek while whispering that she was going to the waiting room to let her get some sleep, but, to think long and hard about what all had been said concerning the situation.

**A/N: Do you think Alice's revealing the whole story will sway Bella's decision to keep Edward and the rest of the Cullen family away from her? What do you think Charlie's pressing business was?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Southern Comfort by JiffyKate—This is a light hearted story that has humor, romance, lemons (enough to keep you happy) with a bit of drama interwoven throughout the story. The whole story presents the Cullen family in a very laid back, easy going, southern attitude and you will absolutely love Esme in this story with her approach to things while Bella and Alice along with Charlie and Renee in a different setting than Forks. Of course, we do have Jacob and Leah with their usual approach to life. Definitely worth reading as it is completed with outtakes as well**

**Whatever Happened To Old Fashioned Love? By Kismetian- The story just posted with Chapter 1 and already has me hooked. Well worth following by a talented writer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_Bella mentioned this to her sister and how it seemed everyone was in on that deception. "No, everyone had wanted to tell you, but, Edward was afraid of how you would react and how it would possibly harm your recovery from the other injuries. No one wanted to keep it from, at least, not forever, but, neither could we find fault with his reasoning. His love for you dictated how he wanted you cared for. That was all that mattered to him. And, the fact there was a crazy person wanting to do you harm had us all scared to leave you alone._

"_Mom was acting like a crazy woman during this time as well and making everyone's life miserable with her attitude. She took Edward to task a couple of times about why he was making decisions for you and she wasn't. Finally, dad and Phil gave her a talking to about how she was behaving. Then she decided it was time for her and Phil to go home once you started waking up." Alice paused, looked at Bella while she seemed to be considering her next choice of words. Then continued with, "Sis, you really do need to at least give Edward the benefit of doubt and hear his side of things completely through before possibly throwing everything away. _

"_I know all of this is hard for you at the moment, but, that man really does love you with a forever kind of love that I hope to know one day. You were giving him a second chance and remember we are all human that make stupid mistakes, decisions and choices all for the ones we want to care for and protect. That is the only thing that Edward is truly guilty of at the moment._

"_And, before you say anything else know this also, that he explained what had caused the problem for you to leave him in the first place. He completely opened up to all of us without hesitation. He has paid and is paying over and over for his mistakes. Don't you think he has paid enough?" And with that Alice leaned over kissed Bella on the cheek while whispering that she was going to the waiting room to let her get some sleep, but, to think long and hard about what all had been said concerning the situation._

CHAPTER 20: ALL THINGS CONSIDERING

Bella spent the time thinking and turning over in her mind all that her sister had told her about all of the events that had been taking place while she was in a coma. It still didn't the situation that Edward had withheld information about the baby from her when she had been open with him about Patrice. She hadn't wanted him or anyone else be caught by surprise when she gave her statement to the police.

As all of these thoughts tumbled through her mind she was asking the question of why Det. Denali wanted to cause problems for Edward? What had he done to bring her wrath down upon him? Did she have a problem with him or men in general? Maybe just a certain type of man.

But, then her thoughts turned to the things Edward had done to make her life more comfortable after her release in getting the penthouse ready, wanting to accommodate her being able to continue working, the fact that he was insuring that Alice would continue her studies while taking care of her and her safety as well.

It was at this point she remembered that he had said that he had something to tell her when the police had walked in. Maybe he was getting ready to tell her about the baby, but, thought that it was better done in private instead with an audience. So, many questions unanswered, but, still centering around one; why?

As she reached this point the nurse came in with the guard to check her vitals and recorded the information on her chart at the foot of the bed. And as she started to leave Bella halted her with, "Can you do me a favor, please?"

"Sure, dear, what?"

"If he is still in the hospital ask Dr. Carlisle Cullen to come see me."

"I'll check and if he is still here I'll pass your request along to him."

"Thanks." And with that the nurse left the room with the guard right behind her. What Bella or the rest of the family was unaware of was the fact that the room next to her was unoccupied. Even the police had no knowledge of that fact. It wasn't something anyone thought of as being important. They would indeed come to regret that error of judgment in the near future.

Time seemed to creep by and she had no way of knowing the time since her sight was gone, but, eventually, Bella dozed off only to be roused as the door opened. While walking in with the guard Carlisle spoke, "You wanted to speak with me, dear?"

"Yes, if you don't mind and have the time." She replied back. And the guard being satisfied that she was receptive to her visitor's presence left, closing the door behind him.

"Yes. Carlisle, will you answer my questions truthfully?" she asked with a bit of hesitation sounding in her voice.

"Of course, Bella. Whatever it is that you are wanting to know." he answers her quickly while trying to reassure her to trust him. "Just ask me and I will do my best to answer you."

"I really want just one thing done. Please, tell me everything that happened from the moment you found out about my attack to the time I came around. That is all I want to know. and, when I say everything I mean all that includes what you know about Edward and the situation concerning the how, when and why of his knowing and the reasoning for his actions. Leave nothing out. This is important to me and I can't explain right now why, but, I need to know. I want the unvarnished facts, not the abridged version of what happened. Can you or will you do that for me?"

"If it is that important to you and will help you to reconcile your position with Edward, then most certainly I will." He immediately tells her. and with that he moves a chair closer to the bed, reaches for her hand, the whole time telling her what he is doing so she isn't made nerve by the noise that she isn't able to see.

After getting comfortable he begins from the beginning, talking about everything he had heard, seen, been involved in handling, the discussions leading to the decisions made. He left nothing out. And, the whole time he was talking Bella paid close attention, but, never interrupted his dialogue one time, never asked one question, never reacted differently to any one fact above any other. Carlisle told her of how they were notified, how Edward had been arrested and taken to court and that he had been told the seriousness of her conditions after the charges had been dismissed. He told her of the confrontation Edward had with the two detectives after getting to the hospital and all of the decisions that had to be made after he had talked with the doctor on her case. The arrival of her father, sister and then Renee and Phil. Told of the conditions he put in place after Alice requested staying with Bella upon her release which brought about the decisions regarding where Bella would be staying and what needed to be done to make things easier for her once she was released from the hospital. He left nothing out including the discussions that followed about his decision concerning withholding the telling her about the loss of the baby.

"That discussion took place after he told us all what had caused the breakup of your marriage nearly a year ago. There are still a lot of mystery surrounding that situation and why it had occurred, but, that wasn't an issue any of us were concerned about at the moment. And, I can confirm that Edward had decided to tell you about the baby when that Denali woman pulled her little stunt to bring more turmoil to Edward through you."

Bella remained quiet after he had finished speaking. Carlisle sat and waited for her to speak, ask any questions, comment about what he had told her, or to react in some way to all of the information relayed to her. But, she did nothing, but, close her eyes, however, Carlisle knew to stay still and allow her to time to contemplate and assemblate all that he had told her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlie walked into the main Chicago Police Headquarters downtown where the Police Commissioner had his office. Entering the office and speaking for a moment with the secretary, identifying himself and requesting a moment of the Commissioner's time, he waited to see if he would be admitted.

It didn't take long for the secretary to return and show Charlie into the Commissioner's office while displaying a great deal of respect and courtesy to him. Once Charlie was in and the door had close behind him with the secretary back at her desk in the outer office, the response from both men exploded.

"Well, I'll be a son of a bitch, you fucker. How long has it been since last we met? How is the family? And what brings you here, social or business?" Arlen Thomas asked of Charlie.

"Arlen, it's damn good to see you again. It has been forever it seems like since last we had seen each other." Charlie replied while reaching to shake hands with the commissioner.

The two old friends greeted each other and then Charlie told him, "Actually, I here for both. Business and the pleasure of getting together with an old friend."

"Okay, let's get the business out of the way and then we can have more time for the social."

With that said Charlie begins explaining all that has transpired with Det. Denali and Det. Santiago. Telling about her total handling of the case concerning his daughter, Isabella's attack through what had was done today. The whole time Arlen Thomas listened without interrupting.

At the conclusion, there was a lull in the conversation and then Commissioner Thomas remarked with a tightly controlled voice, "Charlie, I will personally deal with this situation immediately." And with that he reached for his phone to tell his secretary to come in to call for Detectives Denali and Santiago and to have them report to his office now.

"I really don't think that it would be wise for me to still be here when they arrive. How about we have dinner this evening and do the social thing at that time?"

"I agree. After I get through with this mess I'll be in touch to confirm and bring Alice with you."

Charlie lefts to head back to the hospital feeling like he had done what needed to be done to teach an officer how to be a better officer in the future.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Charlie was down taking care of his business and Carlisle was in with Bella, the rest of the family that was at the hospital was in the waiting room and the nurses were going about their duties and the guard outside of Bella's door was watching all of the coming and going of patients, their visitors and the staff, a person dressed in housekeeping clothing was busily caring out the duties in the empty rooms including the empty room next door to Bella's.

**A/N: Bella is trying to get all of the information to make an informed decision concerning Edward. Charlie is taking care of the business that concerns how the police are handling Bella's case and their attitude towards Edward. And, someone is messing around in the empty room next to Bella. Things are started to move in a forwards direction. What will be the results of each area?**

**Please take the time to review and let me know your thoughts.**

**This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	21. Chapter 21

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_While Charlie was down taking care of his business and Carlisle was in with Bella, the rest of the family that was at the hospital was in the waiting room and the nurses were going about their duties and the guard outside of Bella's door was watching all of the coming and going of patients, their visitors and the staff, a person dressed in housekeeping clothing was busily caring out the duties in the empty rooms including the empty room next door to Bella's._

CHAPTER 21: ACTIONS AND THOUGHTS

Bella wanted time to consider all that both Alice and Carlisle had told her. But, as usual before she could get too far into her thoughts she heard the door open and felt someone touch her arm at the same time as the person spoke, "Mrs. Cullen, I'm just going to check your vitals and make sure you are comfortable. After I get done would there be anything that I can do for you, or, are you okay at the moment?"

"I'm fine, but, I do have a request after you have finished."

"Okay, then let's get done and then you can tell me what you need." The nurse responded cheerfully. Checking the monitor that was registering all of Bella's information, blood pressure, heart rate and other vital information, the nurse wrote it all down. Then as she finished she asked of Bella, "Now, dear, what is it that I can do for you?"

Bella looked off into the direction she thought the nurse was standing and began to tell her, "I would appreciate it if you would tell everyone that is associated with me that is hanging around outside to go home. I don't want to see anyone else today. Please, let everyone know that I will get in touch with them when I feel up to their presence."

The nurse stood there quietly for a moment or so before asking, "Mrs. Cullen, I will be happy to pass on your request to both the staff, the officer outside your door and the family members waiting down the hall in a waiting room they seemed to have taken over. But, if you don't mind my asking, why do you want to do this?"

"Because I need time to think about everything that has been happening and I can't do that with all the coming and going. I want to have the time to be alone to see if I can come to grips with all of it; the past, the present and an idea of what I want to do in the future."

"Very well, I will pass the information along to all see that you aren't disturbed by anyone. Let us know when you do change your mind." And with that the nurse left and Bella once again was left alone with her thoughts.

XXXXXXX

After quietly closing Bella's door the nurse informed the officer stationed outside of Mrs. Cullen's request to which he nodded and assured her that no one, but, the approved staff would be admitted. Next she stopped at the nurse's station to log the information into the record for the nurses to be aware of the request. After that she had the unhappy duty to face the family. That was going to be the hardest task to carry out as everyone was greatly concerned about her patient.

Entering the waiting room those present looked upon to see why the nurse was there. But, the stunned silence after the nurse had informed them of Bella's request was hanging heavy. No one spoke a word; they didn't really know what to say. In fact, the question 'why' didn't even occur to them to ask before the nurse turned and left them to their own thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

Charlie was making his way back to the hospital to let everyone know what had transpired with his visit to the Police Commissioner's office and to let Alice know they would be having dinner with him that evening so she would have a chance to get ready. But, as he walked into the waiting room and saw the lack of activity he questioned the cause. Alice told him what Bella had instructed the nurse to tell them. The problem was that no one really was sure about leaving Bella alone with her safety being in question.

"I think we all need to do what she has asked of us."

"Why?"

"Because from what I understand Alice spoke with her and now you are saying she also spoke with Carlisle. All she is wanting at the moment is peace and quiet to think everything through. Once she has come to a place that she is comfortable with her thoughts she will want to see all of us again.

"Now, don't get me wrong," Charlie told them all as he saw that one or two were about to protest, "I didn't say that you couldn't come up or call to check on her. I only said to give her this time. I will be back up here bright and early tomorrow morning to see where her thoughts are and can let all of you know at that time what her feelings are on the subject of visitation for any or all of you. But, right now didn't the nurse say that Bella want us to start returning to normal activities? Each of you has work and businesses to take care of as well as other things that need to be attended to."

"Charlie's right. The sooner we begin to start acting more natural around Bella the faster she will be able to accept things and plan for what has to be faced in the near future." Carlisle agreed and all heads turned to look at him in wonderment. They weren't happy, but, willing to comply all the same. At least, for the moment to keep arguments down. Everyone wanted to do what would be best for Bella to help her get through this emotional situation and on the way to being released as soon as possible so she could get home and start living.

Edward and Alice weren't very happy with the idea of leaving Bella up there, but, they had no choice at this point. The hospital would back the nurse's position for the benefit of the patient and besides, they have as much as taken over the waiting room and made it strictly for their family, or, so it seemed to other visitors. It was time to start finalizing the preparations for Bella's release and that couldn't be done from here. Edward also had interviews to conduct in regards to hiring a security team to keep Bella safe other than the police officers that stayed stationed outside of her door. There was just something that was telling Edward that Bella was still in danger and another strike was near to being made against her once again.

There wasn't anything concrete except for the fact that an Interpol agent had been found dead a few rooms down from Bella's. The police were investigating, but, not saying anything as to the true cause of death. But, he had learnt over the years that it was better to follow instinct than to regret not doing so and wishing that you had. Better safe than sorry his grandmother had always told him. It is better to be prepared and not need to do anything, than to not be prepared and wish that you had been.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Commissioner, Detectives Denali and Santiago are here to see you."

"Would you send them in please and then hold all my calls until they are gone. Also, call and make dinner reservations for four at Maison's."

"Yes, sir. You both may go on in now."

Both detectives walked into the Police Commissioner's office wondering why they had been called down to speak directly with him. Their captain was just as puzzled as they were so no one had any warning to be able to prepare for this meeting.

After walking in and closing the door quietly behind them, Denali respectively asked, "You wanted to see us, sir?"

"I most certainly did. I want you to tell me from start to finish how you got involved with the Cullen assault case and what procedures you have followed from being to now. Be sure to include your methods, questioning technique along with the questions or comments made and to who was involved during each incident."

Both detectives looked at each other wondering why they were being asked to report all of this to the Police Commissioner, himself. It wasn't normal procedure unless it was a high profile case and even then it wasn't that normal. Everything was normally passed through their superior and up.

Arlen Thomas listened to each give a full report as to how they have handled the case and themselves throughout the investigation. Even including the fact that some threat still seemed possible because of the Interpol agent being found murdered and how they were handling that in regards to the Mrs. Cullen's case. Of course, a few things were down played, but, the way certain things were said or presented was to try for a reaction for the persons present.

Commissioner Thomas noticed that every so often Santiago would slyly look at her partner out of the corner of her eyes, but, never refuted a single word. She gave her report in reference to things she handled separately in the case.

"So, when you arrested Edward Cullen right after the attack you do so in the belief that he was the attacker based on the information from what the neighbors had overheard. And, felt that your actions were correct in the method used." To which Tanya Denali nodded yes. Then the Commissioner continued, "Restricting everyone that was considered family except for the Swan family was your considered method of protecting Mrs. Cullen for further harm. And, if I understand you correctly, your way of questioning him and everyone else involved was in line with the investigation and proper procedures followed." To which he paused again waiting for some action or word to be spoken by either officer before starting again. "And finally, you were sympathizing with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen on the loss of their child due to the unfortunate circumstance that had brought about that loss, correct?"

"Of course, sir. I know it must be hard for both of them at this particular time."

Arlen Thomas paused again and seemed to be weighing his words before speaking once more. The silence in the room was heavy and filled the two police officers with dread for some unknown reason. Then with the way of his hand Thomas turned to Det. Santiago and told her, "Detective you may leave and continue on with your investigation, but, you will be watched in regards to how you conduct yourself while investigating.

"Detective Denali, who are on one month's suspension and at the end of that time period you will report directly back to me for evaluation as to what you have learnt during your time away from active duty."

"But, sir, why?"

"Because, Denali, word has reached me by a very reliable source as to the truth of how you conducted yourself from start to present time in handling this investigation including the many warnings the family have given you in regards to your attitude and conduct.

"I have given you, Santiago, the benefit of the doubt since your partner was the lead investigator in this case. Don't make me sorry that I didn't suspend you also, as you should have tried to correct the avenue that was being followed, but, didn't.

"You both are dismissed. And, oh, Denali, you will turn in your badge and gun to me now, and then go offer your apologies to the families you have managed to insult." Tanya started to speak, but, Thomas held up his hand to stop her and said, "That is all." Then turned his back to look out the window to the traffic below.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital the Cullen and Swan families have all left, but, one individual working as housekeeping is still on duty and noting everything that is going on. All of the coming and goings, who does what where and anything else that, might be of use.

XXXXXXXX

Bella is quietly laying in her bed letting her mind go back to the time she had opened the manila envelope to find the picture of Edward and Nadine Johnson in a comprising pose. From there her mind travels through all of the events from that point up to now. She is looking at everything and working to find a comfortable, truthful perspective so she can have an understanding as to why Edward and she are in the mess they are current in.

As everything continues to turn over in her mind she does come to three conclusions. Edward sworn to her three months ago that he had no memory of how that situation came about and that in its self suggests drugs. But, the biggest factor was Nadine Johnson herself; she had to have played a larger part than was currently known. Then lastly, do Patrice and Nadine have any connections to one another?

**A/N: Did Tanya give her just rewards? And, is Bella on to a path as to solving a mystery?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**Also, my story The Misfortunes of Being a Woman has been nominated for an Emerging Swan Award and I would appreciate if you would go over and vote. Many fine stories are there and I am honored to be included amongst them. The link is on my profile page.**


	22. Chapter 22

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

"_You both are dismissed. And, oh, Denali, you will turn in your badge and gun to me now, and then go offer your apologies to the families you have managed to insult." Tanya started to speak, but, Thomas held up his hand to stop her and said, "That is all." Then he turned his back to look out the window to the traffic below._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_At the hospital the Cullen and Swan families have all left, but, one individual working as housekeeping is still on duty and noting everything that is going on. All of the coming and goings, who does what where and anything else that, might be of use._

_XXXXXXXX_

_Bella is quietly laying in her bed letting her mind go back to the time she had opened the manila envelope to find the pictures of Edward and Nadine Johnson in a comprising pose. From there her mind travels through all of the events from that point up to now. She is looking at everything and working to find a comfortable, truthful perspective so she can have an understanding as to why Edward and she are in the mess they are currently in._

_As everything continues to turn over in her mind she does come to three conclusions. Edward swore to her three months ago that he had no memory of how that situation came about and that in its self suggests drugs. But, the biggest factor was Nadine Johnson herself; she had to have played a larger part than was currently known. Then lastly, do Patrice and Nadine have any connections to one another?_

CHAPTER 22: IS THE DIRECTION CORRECT?

Tanya knew that her suspension was justified even though it pissed her off for it to be done. She wondered who was the one that had gone to Commissioner Thomas about the situation and complained. Her mind wasn't able to come up with a sufficiently knowledgeable person that would have that kind of access. Puzzling as it was, she still recognized that she had been out of line in some incidences. The fact that she was being forced to apologize was a different matter. That was something she rarely did, if ever, to anyone. But, the commissioner had been very definite about this stipulation and since she enjoyed her job she was obliged to follow it through to the letter.

Arriving at the hospital and then catching the elevator up to Mrs. Cullen's room she was turning over in her mind how to go about the apology. What she should and shouldn't say, how much or how little of an explanation, if any, should be offered and if she could find some way to justify what she had done? Of course, there was no knowing if what she said and did would get back to the commissioner or not, so, she would have to handle this in a more professional manner.

Stepping from the elevator she quickly saw the nurses going about their normal routine, the guard stationed outside of Bella Cullen's room and housekeeping making sure the hospital is spic and span clean. The one thing she didn't see was any of the Cullen or Swan family members. Walking over to the waiting room they normally used, she found it to be empty of everyone except for a couple of young people, one person comforting the other, but, no one else. Turning, she headed over to the nurses' station to ask where everyone had gone and was told about the request made by their patient. So, everyone had left for now.

Of course, that didn't sit too well with her as it put a crimp in her plans to get this shit over with and head home. She had a lot of thinking to do and knew that after her shift was over her partner would be over for them to compare notes and see how the facts continued to fit together for solving this case. While she was busily thinking, Tanya was observing the actions of the housekeeping staff without really being focused on what was happening with their coming and goings. Maybe if she had been, one thing would have stood out more than others, but, at the moment it was missed; the one staffer that was sweeping without actually doing anything and seemed to be hovering around Bella's room as well as the room right next to hers without moving too far away at any time.

With the shake of her head she turned back to the elevators and left. Her mind was trying to figure out how to go about making an apology to a group who weren't available where they should have been. The one thing she wouldn't do was disobey a direct order from the Police Commissioner. That alone would be instant job security suicide. And while not being aware that she was being observed by one housekeeping staffer, Det. Denali exited the floor without another glance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Special interest was given to the newcomer on the floor as she walked over to the nurses' station. The interested party knew who the woman was, but, also, knew that tabs needed to be kept on her activities while around Bella Cullen's room. Everything had to appear normal, not just for the officer outside the hospital room door, but, for the detective that always seemed to be coming and going, turning up in unexpected places and seemed to be constantly observing everything going on around her. Almost as if she was looking for something or someone to be out of place before she jumped them.

A sigh of relief was breathed went she finally left the floor and the elevator doors closed behind her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Damn, the choice is going to be difficult. All three companies seem to know what they're doing and their personnel seem to be highly qualified. Do any of them seem to be better than another to you, Charlie?"

"I do believe that I have to agree with your statement about their qualifications. But, I will ask this; do you want a company or an individual guarding and taking care of Bella? Perhaps, someone that could reside her with her and Alice; someone that would be on hand when Alice can't that would have the medical skills to help her to regain her health back."

"I considered that approach, but, discarded it. Reason being is that one person would become too lax which might lead to less performance of their duties as we would want. Not saying that it would happen, but, there's still no need to put someone in that close of a contact with Bella."

"You still have further reasoning for refusing to allow one person?"

"Charlie, I am following instinct more than reasoning at the moment. Something is telling me not to go with a single person as they can be more easily watched, become predictable, and, in the long run more likely to be open to bribes.

"On the other hand if it is a company that has a changing of personnel then it would make it harder for someone to be able to predict movement and habits, they would stay alert to all around them and, if someone did approach them with a bribe, or, another member of the team suspects them then it would more than likely be reported. No all the way around, I think it would be harder for someone, unless they were the owner of said company, to get the better of the company we decided to hire."

"How did you find out about all of these companies anyway?"

"Emmett and Rosalie recommended them. They had worked with them in the past and found their work to be outstanding.

"Right now I just want someone to help guard her while she is still in the hospital. Someone trained that will be out of sight but still close enough in case they are needed to help. Something is just telling me that the one officer outside of her door isn't enough."

"Okay, son, it is better to go with a gut feeling than to regret that you didn't."

"Charlie, an Interpol agent was found dead the other day a few rooms down from Bella's. The two detectives that are on the case concerning Bella's attacker are also working that one since they were available at the time. Dr. Martinez had come to Bella's room the other day to get them. I just happened to have been in the hallway at the time and overheard part of their conversation concerning the dead person.

"This is one of the reasons I am so jumpy about Bella's safety. Add to the mix that the person, this Patrice woman that attacked Bella is still loose also. All of it put together makes me very uneasy." Explained Edward to his father in law.

"I think under those conditions I would have to agree with you. The more people the less likely someone would be able to gain ready access to her."

"From what I can see, everything else seems to be ready for her release and set up with an adaptable mode for whatever condition Bella might be coming home in. I can't see a thing that the women forgot in getting the penthouse ready for her and Alice."

"You're doing a good thing for both of my girls. I appreciate it, Edward. I also know that what you admitted to all of us the other day wasn't easy, but, it took a man to do it. You showed me just how much you do care about Bella and her well being."

"Charlie, I would do any and every thing for her; nothing less will do. Next, I want the specialists to get here and tell us some good news and reassure all of us that Bella's condition will improve with time."

"Amen to that, son, amen to that."

The rest of the day passed with no word from Bella. Everyone was going about their business, but, that business at the moment in between getting caught up on what had been happening in their various companies was getting everything ready for Bella to come home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carmen Santiago knocked on the door and waited patiently for Tanya to open up. Once she did and both women were comfortable with a glass of wine and their notes spread across the table they got down to the business of trying to make sense out of what seemed to be some very remotely unconnected facts. Nothing seemed to make sense and the feeling that two or three pieces of the puzzle were still missing bothered the women greatly.

"Carmen, I know what is bothering me most about all of this, but, what is your take on it?"

"There are too many unanswered questions and loose ends that haven't been tied up as yet. Although, they by themselves seem to be unrelated, I have the feeling that they all are very much related going all the way back to what brought about the breakup of the Cullen marriage a year ago. How that has anything to do with the now I don't know, but, I think it has a lot more to do with it than what we know at the present time."

"Exactly. I have been going over all of this all afternoon since getting home from the hospital. Went by there to offer my apologies and none of the family was there as it seems that Mrs. Cullen ordered them all away for the time being. So, I came home and have been racking my brain ever since with all of this. And at the same time another persistent feeling is telling me that I am looking a very important fact right in the face, but, am still overlooking it. I hate having that feeling. It bugs the shit out of me until it falls into place. Know what I mean?"

"Yes, because I have to agree with you." After that both detectives got to work starting from the beginning once more and making a list of what seems to be missing.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"I know that Nadine Johnson knows more than what she has said. If only I could get a hold of her, I would get the truth one way or another." Bella is thinking to herself aloud.

Before she got any further into her musing a knock sounded on the door and Dr. Martinez came in letting Bella know that he was there and wanted to inform her that the specialists would be in first thing in the morning to take a look at her to see if they could suggest further treatment for her condition.

Bella thanks him and returns to her thoughts as he leaves closing the door behind him.

**A/N: Are Carmen Santiago, Tanya Denali and Bella Cullen all heading in the right direction with their thoughts.**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	23. Chapter 23

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. A huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_Carmen Santiago knocked on the door and waited patiently for Tanya to open up. Once she did and both women were comfortable with a glass of wine and their notes spread across the table they got down to the business of trying to make sense out of what seemed to be some very remotely unconnected facts. Nothing seemed to make sense and the feeling that two or three pieces of the puzzle were still missing bothered the women greatly._

"_Carmen, I know what is bothering me most about all of this, but, what is your take on it?"_

"_There are too many unanswered questions and loose ends that haven't been tied up as yet. Although, they by themselves seem to be unrelated, I have the feeling that they all are very much related going all the way back to what brought about the breakup of the Cullen marriage a year ago. How that has anything to do with the now I don't know, but, I think it has a lot more to do with it than what we know at the present time."_

"_Exactly. I have been going over all of this all afternoon since getting home from the hospital. Went by there to offer my apologies and none of the family was there; Seems that Mrs. Cullen ordered them all away for the time being. So, I came home and have been racking my brain ever since with all of this. And at the same time another persistent feeling is telling me that I am looking a very important fact right in the face, but, am still overlooking it. I hate having that feeling. It bugs the shit out of me until it falls into place. Know what I mean?"_

"_Yes, because I have to agree with you." After that both detectives got to work starting from the beginning once more and making a list of what seems to be missing._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"_I know that Nadine Johnson knows more than what she has said. If only I could get a hold of her, I would get the truth one way or another." Bella is thinking to herself aloud._

_Before she got any further into her musing a knock sounded on the door and Dr. Martinez came in letting Bella know that he was there and wanted to inform her that the specialists would be in first thing in the morning to take a look at her to see if they could suggest further treatment for her condition._

_Bella thanks him and returns to her thoughts as he leaves closing the door behind him. _

CHAPTER 23: OH, SHIT!

As Bella heard the door click shut she called out for Dr. Martinez. He quickly opened the door to see what the problem might be, but, couldn't see one. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen, you called?"

"Yes. Would you do me a favor, please? Call Dr. Carlisle Cullen and ask him to come up to see me within the next couple of hours. Stress to him that I don't want anyone else and to tell no one else that he's come, please, but don't tell him about the specialists arriving tomorrow."

"I'll be happy to do that for you." And with that Dr. Martinez turned to walk back out into the hallway once more gently closing the door shut behind him. He stopped by the nurse's station to use the phone to make the requested call before finishing his rounds. Dr. Cullen had agreed to come up immediately, but, before disconnecting the call he asked if Dr. Martinez if he knew why she wanted to see him? The answer was an immediate no. And, that was an honest answer.

During that time Carlisle was curious as to what Bella wanted, but, didn't let anyone know that she had asked for him. No reason to alert the others until he was able to give them some answers. And, Bella was still busy doing some heavy thinking, coming up with answers to some questions that were making her very nervous. She needed to have a way to check her answers and see if she was going along the right avenues.

Time passed slowly while waiting for Carlisle to arrive, and, it was hell being blind along with being paralyzed. Bella was concerned about what the specialists might find upon their examinations tomorrow, but, she was trying very hard to keep from freaking out about the situation. All of this has been hard since she had awakened and heard all that had been wrong with her. She wasn't sure how many more surprises she could take.

This whole last year has been one hit after another, but, surely there was a break somewhere so she could find her balance again. It was as she had reached this point in her thinking that she heard a noise, but, the sound wasn't from where she was use to hearing everyone enter. It had come from the side where the bathroom was located.

"Who's there?" there was no answer, but, she could sense the presence of someone. "Who in the hell is there? Answer me before I call for the nurse." She demanded. Still no answer, but, suddenly she felt movement again through her senses and then a slight contact of skin against her face. It moved from temple to throat and was gone just as quickly as it had happened. Even the presence she felt was gone. She yelled, "Who the hell is in here? Why won't you speak?"

She had yelled loud enough that the guard outside the door came rushing in looking around while demanding to know what was wrong. Along with his entrance into the room were also a nurse and Carlisle. He quickly crossed to Bella's side reaching out while speaking to her and telling her who all was in the room at the moment.

"Dear, what has you so upset?"

"Carlisle, someone was in here and touched my face. They refused to speak and identify themselves or state their purpose of being in here. Didn't anyone see a person leave here?"

"No, honey, and we were outside in the hallway."

"Carlisle, I heard a noise off to my side, not from the bottom of the bed and not from the direction you and the other person entered. I kept asking who was there because I had a sense of presence of someone watching me. Then I felt the touch on my face from my temple down to my throat. It paused then was gone. I kept asking, but, the only response was the click like something closing." she explained. The guard searched the room and the bath, but, found nothing out of place. There was a bit of dust on the floor, but, not something that he really paid any attention to since he considered Mrs. Cullen had probably been sleeping and had had a nightmare. At least, that is what he decided he would report.

After the guard had reported that he didn't find anything unusual he left to resume his post outside the door in the hallway, closing the door on his way out. With hearing the door closing Bella turned to where she thought Carlisle was and begins, "I know I'm not crazy. Someone was in here and touched me. Please, believe me." She pleaded.

"Sweetie, don't get yourself so upset. It won't do any good and just because we can't find an explanation for what took place doesn't mean that I don't believe you. Here, let me get a cold, damp washcloth to hopefully soothe you and then we can discuss why you wanted to see me." With that Carlisle walked into the bathroom and while reaching for the washcloth hanging on the railing he happened to look down and saw the same thing as what the guard had seen; the dust on the floor. Carlisle had a feeling which was raising the small hairs on the back of his neck that he was being watched, he tried looking around to see if he could locate where the dust appeared from without being obvious about it. He knew that sort of mess wasn't common in a hospital unless construction was going on, but, never around patients. That was all the proof he needed to know that Bella was telling the truth of what had happened. It also made him determined that she wasn't going to be left alone in this room any further; someone needed to be on the inside as well as the outside.

Going back in to where Bella was he starts wiping her face with the damp rag and talking quietly to her to try to help settle her nerves a bit more. After a while he asks, "Why did you want to see me, dear?"

"Dr. Martinez informed me earlier that the specialists will be here in the morning to check on my condition and run some tests to see why I can't see or move. Carlisle, would you be willing in spite of my nonsense to be here with me and explain what all they are going to be doing?"

"Of course, that goes without saying. We all do understand the stress that you are under and that it is taking time for you to come to grips with it. Just because you are having a few setbacks and want some space to try and figure some things out on your own doesn't take away our love for you. All of us are here for you for whatever you need. Just let us know and we will see that it is done." He tells her as he reaches over to give her a peck on the forehead and a pat on the arm. He quietly bends down to whisper, "Right now, though, I need to make some arrangements for someone to be in here with you at all times. I did find signs that someone had been in here and we need to keep you safe."

She just as quietly replies, "Thank you for believing me. I know the guard thought I was making it up."

"No. No, you weren't making it up. Someone was definitely in here and I don't want you to be by yourself in case that person tries to return for whatever reason. Will you be okay until I return in a few moments?" Bella nodded yes to which he told her he would be back in about five minutes.

Carlisle went down to the nurse's station and asked for Dr. Martinez to be paged immediately. The nurse asked if there a problem which Carlisle answered rather sharply, "Yes." Then he told the nurse that he would be in Mrs. Cullen's room and to notify him as soon as Dr. Martinez arrived on the floor, not a minute later. With that he turned and headed back to his daughter in law's room to wait.

While there Carlisle discussed the information he had about the two specialists that had been recommended and called into her case. "Edward was determined to have the best and nothing less." He told her with a small laugh. "But, Bella, to be honest with you I do believe that all of this is due to the trauma you received both mentally and physically and that it is only temporary until you have had a chance to heal." But, before he could say anything else a nurse put her head in the door after a quiet knock to inform Carlisle that Dr. Martinez was available and on the floor.

"Don't go anywhere, dear, and I'll be back very quickly." He left the room to head down to talk with Martinez and to tell him quietly what happened and what he had discovered. From there he was telling the doctor that he wanted a round the clock nursing staff in Bella's room at all times. Martinez wasted no time in putting the request into action and assigning the necessary staff to be available and to begin immediately, if not sooner. Satisfied with assuring that Bella wouldn't be alone again Carlisle headed back to her room to whisper about the arrangements and to let her know he had to leave for now. "But, I will be here first thing in the morning to make sure all is as it should be and to explain all of what the doctors are going to be doing. Don't worry about. As I said, I do really believe that it is just a temporary situation. The more you worry and stress the longer it will take for your system to level out and be restored as it should be." He warned while trying to reassure her.

Leaving the hospital Carlisle knew he needed to make a stop to see Edward and tell him what happened. His son was going to go apeshit over this.

**A/N: Damn, who was in Bella's room? How did the person get in and out? Why would the guard act like it was nothing? Is Carlisle right about what is going to be Edward's reaction to the news?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	24. Chapter 24

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. A huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_While there Carlisle discussed the information he had about the two specialists that had been recommended and called into her case. "Edward was determined to have the best and nothing less." He told her with a small laugh. "But, Bella, to be honest with you I do believe that all of this is due to the trauma you received both mentally and physically and that it is only temporary until you have had a chance to heal." But, before he could say anything else a nurse put her head in the door after a quiet knock to inform Carlisle that Dr. Martinez was available and on the floor._

"_Don't go anywhere, dear, and I'll be back very quickly." He left the room to head down to talk with Martinez and to tell him quietly what happened and what he had discovered. From there he was telling the doctor that he wanted a round the clock nursing staff in Bella's room at all times. Martinez wasted no time in putting the request into action and assigning the necessary staff to be available and to begin immediately if not sooner. Satisfied with assuring that Bella wouldn't be alone again Carlisle headed back to her room to whisper about the arrangements and to let her know he had to leave for now. "But, I will be here first thing in the morning to make sure all is as it should be and to explain all of what the doctors are going to be doing. Don't worry about. As I said I do really believe that it is just a temporary situation. The more you worry and stress the longer it will take for your system to level out and all be restored as it should be." He warned while trying to reassure her._

_Leaving the hospital Carlisle knew he needed to make a stop to see Edward and tell him what happened. His son was going to go apeshit over this._

CHAPTER 24: ENTER THE RECRUITS

As Carlisle was leaving the hospital he knew full well how his son was going to react to the news along with the rest of the family when they heard, so, he decided that it might be best to deal with it all at one time and get it out of the way. Then they could all deal with protecting Bella, but, how was just a vague idea at this time. Maybe someone in the family could come up with a suggestion that would be workable for everyone. So, as he was driving to the penthouse that Bella would be using he called his wife asking her to get a hold of everyone for them to meet at the penthouse. Esme started to ask why, but, Carlisle just simply told her that he would bring everyone up to date at one time. Disconnecting from the call he called Edward to see if he was still at the penthouse along with Charlie Swan.

After a couple of rings Edward answered and Carlisle explained about everyone being asked to meet there. "Why, dad? Has something happened to Bella?" he demanded to know with anxiety dripping from each word.

"Nothing that you might be envisioning. Just be patient and I should be there within the next twenty minutes. The things that I need to say is something that I want to say once and once only then we all can come together with what might need to be done." Carlisle explained as a way of answering his son while trying to reassure him. He knew that what had to be said wasn't something that Edward needed to hear over the phone. It would set him off in a direction that might end up doing more harm than good, especially, since he seemed to be thinking more with his emotions right now rather than with his intelligence. Edward's emotions are raw right now with Bella not wanting him or any other member of the family close by. Carlisle could understand as a doctor, but, as a parent, he felt useless to be able to help either of the two young people. This was something they had been working out on their own, but, at the moment seem to have hit a snag. Edward believed in the course of action he had chosen to take at the time in regards to telling his wife certain things and all have come back to bite him in the butt. His children were hardheaded and at times, liked to think that they had all of the answers instead of listening to the voice of wisdom learnt through experience.

He remembered a time when he had had the same attitude and it had nearly cost him the woman that he loved with all of his being. It was when Edward was born. Esme had fallen which caused her to lose consciousness and she was just lying there when Carlisle had found her. Quickly calling for an ambulance and rushing her to the hospital things seemed to go from bad to worse. Both Esme's and Edward's life hung in the balance and the doctors had asked who to save if it came down to that choice. Carlisle chose, even though, it hadn't been easy. He knew because of her condition that they would never be able to have any more children, but, he couldn't lose his beloved.

Everything turned out okay except the fact that Edward was to be their last child. The doctors declared that any more after the internal damage done from her fall would kill both mother and child before the pregnancy ever when full term. With that information Carlisle asked that her tubes be tied and did it without waiting to discuss things with Esme. He knew how she might react, but, felt it was best to withhold that information until he felt the time was right to tell her. But, that decision didn't hold true for very long as one of the nurses, a new one at that, let the information slip when Esme started asking questions about her condition. All of what had happened and why she was receiving treatment for certain things and why she was feeling certain things were things she had tried asking her husband only for him to evade answering. Those few decisions of his, like what Edward had decided in regards to Bella, nearly cost him his wife and future happiness. He had tried to explain to Edward at the time without going into details, but, to no avail. Edward had to learn the hard way and is now paying the consequences for those decisions; his lady has banned him from her side for the moment. A lot of things are going to have to be fixed for him to be back in the place he had been before the accident.

XXXXXXXXX

"Did your dad tell you what is going on?"

"No, just said that what he had to say he only wanted to say it once and then we can all make the decisions of what needs to be done. But, not a word as to what the decisions pertained to." Edward answered his father in law.

"Okay, I just hope that nothing in regards to Bella's health has changed. Surely we would be told, right?"

"Yes, Charlie, we would be told. But, I don't think that it has to do with Bella directly since all of us are not wanted at the hospital at the moment. With that in mind, how could it have anything to do with Bella? No, this has to be a whole different thing altogether." Edward reasoned to the older man.

However, neither one of them could think of what the problem or subject matter could be, so, they chatted about things that might still need some attention around the penthouse and in everyday life that surrounded Bella's needs for when she came home. They wanted to have a plan in place to cover whichever condition Bella was when she was released to come home while they tried to cover their impatience waiting for Carlisle's arrival.

After a bit of time the doorbell sounded signaling other arrivals. Each a bit curious as to why they were being summoned.

XXXXXXXXX

Esme was a bit upset with her husband for hanging up on her the way he did, but, at the same time, understood that the situation that caused him to want her to gather the whole family at the penthouse must be a serious one. Otherwise, he knew better than to cut her off that way. So, without further ado she called each and everyone. The only two she didn't call was Edward and Charlie since they both were known to already be at the penthouse. Knowing her husband she felt sure that he would insure that both men would remain there until everyone arrived.

While walking out to her car, she begins making all of the necessary phone calls and relays the information to get to Edward and Bella's penthouse immediately if not sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emmett and Rosalie were the first called, but, were the second members to arrive. Jasper was the next called, but, was the first to arrive at the same time as Alice. Next came Esme followed by Carlisle. Each person was curious, but, anxious about why they were called to meet the rest of the family here.

As Carlisle walked in right behind his wife everyone else turned expectantly to see if his mood or actions would give them a clue as to the situation. He motioned for everyone to be seated when there was another knock on the door. Each member looked around at the others, but, had no idea who could be knocking at the door.

Carlisle got up to answer the door and once he saw who was in the hallway spoke to them in a low voice. The sounds coming from the newcomer indicated that there was more than one person there. Carlisle continued his conversation with them while the whole time keeping anyone else from seeing who had been the last to arrive.

Stepping aside finally, he opened the door wider inviting the newcomers inside. Once they crossed the threshold and everyone saw who they were voices all around erupted at one time. But, Charlie was the one that walked over and asked, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Charlie, please, let's all be seated and I will explain why I invited Detectives Denali and Santiago here. Their presence is urgently needed as I believe you will agree once I have told you all what I have learnt not an hour ago. Of course, the measures I took at the time have fixed the problem for now, but, I do believe that more is needed."

"Okay, but, Carlisle you had better have a good reason why those two are here after the mess they have made of this whole situation concerning my daughter." Charlie warns in a menacing manner while he just glares at the two detectives.

As Carlisle gets everyone quieted down he begins telling about the phone call he had gotten from Dr. Martinez and his visit to Bella at the hospital. While explaining this Carlisle looked over to his son to see hope shining forth in his eyes. Hope that the specialists would find nothing more wrong with his wife. But, as he continued to describe how he entered the room with Bella yelling and what she related to him while the guard at the door looked around. The room full of people became still, unearthly still with no noise heard or sound made. Carlisle continued to describe what took place after the officer had resumed his post and his own findings in the bathroom and telling what measures he had taken to insure Bella's safety at this point with a nurse being within the room on a regular basis. She was to never be left alone for any reason.

As Carlisle finished he began counting backwards from ten and as he suspected his count had only gotten to eight before Edward had launched himself out of his seat and was moving towards the door. "Son, I think it would be better if you were to halt right there and resume your seat. We need to plan how to further deal with this matter that is going to be of benefit to Bella, not upset her any more than she already is." Esme's quiet, calm voice broke through to Edward before he was able to rush out the door of the penthouse.

"Okay, Carlisle, I think I understand why you called the two detectives here, but, I'm still at a loss as to what help they can be. They haven't been of much use up to now." Charlie said.

At this point Carlisle agreed with him, but, mentioned that since Det. Denali was on suspension, perhaps, she would be able to stay with Bella with unplanned visits and so forth while Det. Santiago continued gathering the facts about the case to catch the person responsible for pushing Bella and for stalking her at the hospital.

"But, Dad, I have interviewed three different security companies and was about to make a decision as to one being with Bella at all times while in the hospital and then here as well."

"Having someone here would be good, but, who better at the hospital then one of the persons that is already familiar with the facts of the case?" Carlisle questioned.

"Charlie what do you think? Would you be agreeable to this?" Edward asked.

"Within certain guidelines, yes. Yes, I believe that it might be a good idea." After that everyone began a discussion as to what needed to be done and how. While back at the hospital a certain person waited impatiently for a nurse to leave that seemed hell bent on remaining in the room.

Edward was trying very hard to keep his fears at bay concerning his wife, but, was doing a poor job of hiding them. His instincts wanted him to rush to her and protect her with all his love and might. However, she was totally pissed at him for the moment. If he happened upon the person that was doing this to her, he silently sworn that they would rue the day they ever crossed paths with his Bella or himself.

**A/N: Edward is trying very hard to control his nature feelings to go to Bella. But, is the plan concerning how Denali plays into the scene going to work?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every 7 to 10 days and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	25. Chapter 25

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

"_But, Dad, I have interviewed three different security companies and was about to make a decision as to one being with Bella at all times while in the hospital and then here as well."_

"_Having someone here would be good, but, who better at the hospital then one of the persons that is already familiar with the facts of the case?" Carlisle questioned._

"_Charlie what do you think? Would you be agreeable to this?" Edward asked._

"_Within certain guidelines: yes. Yes, I believe that it might be a good idea." After that, everyone began a discussion as to what needed to be done and how. While back at the hospital a certain person waited impatiently for a nurse to leave that seemed hell bent on remaining in the room._

_Edward was trying very hard to keep his fears at bay concerning his wife, but, was doing a poor job of hiding them. His instincts wanted him to rush to her and protect her with all his love and might. However, she was totally pissed at him for the moment. If he happened upon the person that was doing this to her, he silently sworn that they would rue the day they ever crossed paths with his Bella or himself._

CHAPTER 25: A SURPRISE OUT OF THE BLUE

After Charlie had responded with an agreement concerning the active participation of the two detectives everyone got down to business. It was asked what guidelines he felt needed to be followed before too much else was discussed and he let them know that Det. Denali was going to have to be working strictly as a private guard since she was on suspension from the force. That her primary concern was going to have to be with protecting his daughter only with no other agenda taking priority over that fact. And, in regards to Det. Santiago, she was going to have to continue working the leads to solve the case, but, without any professional contact with Det. Denali. "In other words, the two of you will be working as separate units, but, moving towards the same goal coming from different directions. If you can't do this then you are of no use to us let alone my daughter and I won't have you anywhere near her now or in the future."

"Now, Charlie, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?"

"No, Dad, I don't think he is. Look at the way they have treated people since starting this case. After that, look at the results, or, should I say the lack of results? Bella has to come first and this person needs to be caught since there is likelihood that he is a killer as well which makes him an even greater threat and danger to Bella for some reason unknown. We have no idea who this person is, or, why they are even interested in my wife. Add to that that some crazy nut related to one of her casual friends pushed her down the stairwell at her apartment complex."

As Edward finished speaking Charlie started with, "I think that Det. Denali needs to learn that there is more to being a peace officer than just closing a case and moving on to the next one. An effective officer has to know how to listen, evaluate and decide upon the appropriate action all while being patient, compassionate and professional. She hasn't learnt to do all of this which is evident in how she handled the situation with both Edward and Bella.

"Perhaps, she can learn from this case, if she is willing, to be a better officer when her suspension is completed and she returns to duty. But, I can tell you now that if she doesn't learn and isn't willing to learn these qualities then she doesn't need to be in law enforcement because she will never be the best that she could be."

"Now, Ch—"

"Dr. Cullen, if you will permit me, I would like to answer some points that have been made." To which as Tanya Denali paused briefly, Carlisle nodded for her to go ahead. "Mr. Swan, I –"

"Actually, Detective, it is Chief Swan. I am the Police Chief in Forks, Washington."

"All right, Chief Swan, I try to make it a habit to be objective about each and every one of my cases and not to let emotions get involved. Did that once and it almost got me and my partner killed."

"There is a difference from getting emotionally involved and using a bit of compassionate humanity in how you do your job, Det. Denali. You need to learn the difference and when to use your instincts better after you have taken the time to finely hone them a bit better."

"Points listened to and well taken, sir: However, I will take into account your prior advice and see how I can learn from it. I may have come across in this particular case a bit more strongly than what was required, but, I never like to not solve a case that I'm given.

"My suspension is not one that I'm happy with, but, I have no choice in the matter. However, with acting as a bodyguard for Mrs. Cullen to ensue her safety is something that I want to do. As mentioned earlier it just might lead to finding some missing facts that would enable us to catch all persons involved in this case and the murderer of the Interpol agent found at the hospital. It is possible that the two cases might be related and person or persons involved might be working together for something that is completely unknown at this time.

"Also, I would definitely like a chance to redeem myself in the eyes of my superiors as well as all of you, if you are willing to allow me to work in a private capacity with Det. Santiago."

So, with that statement everyone took a moment to consider all that had been said, what other options might be available and finally what would be better for the circumstances with all coming to the same conclusion that Carlisle might have the better workable solution for the present time. Once the decision had been made they all worked together to make it a happening.

The biggest problem was going to be to get Bella to accept it. That was going to be up to Carlisle since Bella was allowing him access to her once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Once individual was getting very anxious due to the fact that he was blocked from getting back into the room with his heart's desire. Villanosa was getting too close to discovering his whereabouts and his identity. So, there had only been one option to stop him and that was to take him completely out of the picture. It didn't take much to kill him. But, the problem had resulted in not having enough time to dispose of the body and clean up after the incident. As far as he knew no evidence had been found so far to point to anything out of place concerning him lurking around one particular hospital floor or room.

He was able to finally be in the right place at the right time to be able to get into her room to admire her, but, he had a momentarily lapse in judgment since he was unable to stop himself from touching her.

It had been hurtful to see her blinded and unable to move from her fall, but, in the long run it might be for the best since it would provide her from being able to leave or get away once he is able to get her into the right place away from everyone. No one loved her as he did. Not even that arrogant, asshole of a husband of hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella was nervous about the whole situation that was facing her in the next twenty four hours. A stranger comes into her room without identifying himself, she is told that the specialists will be coming to see her tomorrow; Carlisle comes to see her and agrees to be back when they arrive tomorrow for all of the tests they might want to run. He will explain everything to her and let her know if their demands are necessary.

All of this time she is missing Edward as well: Should she forgive the fact that he withheld vital information from her? True she had done the same for a while, but, she had told him about the situation before those women cops started questioning her. She had even asked, not once, but, several times, if there had been anything he needed to tell her, but, he never did tell her about the baby.

Everyone kept telling her that she needed to look at things from his point of view. That he loved her beyond belief or reason and wanted only to protect her from any further stress until she had been mentally ready to handle any more news.

Carlisle even had gone so far as to mention that he believed her blindness and paralysis might be from the trauma she has suffered from her injuries. Hopefully he was correct. She really wanted him to be right.

Bella was suddenly pulled out of her internal thoughts by a knock on her door. The nurse said she would check to see who was there and heard her steps moving towards the door. Not being able to hear what was being said, but, was able to distinguish the fact that it was a woman talking with the nurse was all she could tell.

"Mrs. Cullen, there is a young woman here wanting to see you for a moment privately. She says that she knows both you and Mr. Cullen. Do you wish to talk with her?"

"I guess, tell her to enter, please."

"Since she wants to speak privately, I'll step out into the hallway, but, will be within calling if you should need me. Don't hesitate." The nurse told Bella while looking at the young woman the whole time as if trying to tell her not to try anything harmful towards her patient. Then she stepped outside closing the door behind herself as she went.

"Hello, who's there?" Bella asks.

"Mrs. Cullen, I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am about all of the problems that have been thrown your way. It was never my intent to be a part of the conspiracy that would separate you two, but, I had no choice in the matter. I was threatened with harm to my child if I didn't cooperate. Please forgive me." The woman pleaded with Bella.

The voice sounded familiar, but, Bella wasn't able to put a name or a face to the voice. "Excuse me, but, I have no idea who you are. Would you mind telling me your name?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I was Mr. Cullen's personal assistant, Nadine Johnson."

**A/N: What the hell is going to happen now? Why has Nadine shown up at Bella's hospital room? What is she hoping to accomplish?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**Lights, Camera, Action! By **missemilyy09—I have only got two chapters into this story and have found both of those to be very entertaining. If you want a lighthearted story to brighten your day I think this would be it.


	26. Chapter 26

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. A huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

"_Mrs. Cullen, there is a young woman here wanting to see you for a moment privately. She says that she knows both you and Mr. Cullen. Do you wish to talk with her?"_

"_I guess, tell her to enter, please."_

"_Since she wants to speak privately, I'll step out into the hallway, but, will be within calling if you should need me. Don't hesitate." The nurse told Bella while looking at the young woman the whole time as if trying to tell her not to try anything harmful towards her patient. Then she stepped outside closing the door behind herself as she went._

"_Hello, who's there?" Bella asks._

"_Mrs. Cullen, I wanted to come and tell you how sorry I am about all of the problems that have been thrown your way. It was never my intent to be a part of the conspiracy that would separate your two, but, I had no choice in the matter. I was threatened with harm to my child if I did cooperate. Please forgive me." The woman pleaded with Bella._

_The voice sounded familiar, but, Bella wasn't able to put a name or a face to the voice. "Excuse me, but, I have no idea who you are. Would you mind telling me your name?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I was Mr. Cullen's personal assistant, Nadine Johnson."_

CHAPTER 26: FINALLY SOME ANSWERS, HOPEFULLY

"I know who you are, but, what I don't know or understand is why the hell you are hell now. What is it that you think you can gain by coming to me now?" Bella speaks with coldness dripping from each word. "I think you have created enough problems in my life starting a year ago, so, what are you trying to do now? Perhaps, it would be better if you left and never approach me or my husband again."

"Mrs. Cullen, I realize that you have reason to question my motives, but, please, I only want to set things right as best I can. I need help myself and believe that the only way I can get the aid I need is by coming to you and explaining everything that happened and what is going on at the moment. So, will you please at least hear me out?"

Bella stayed quiet, trying to think of what needed to be done. She remembered recently thinking that Nadine Johnson more than likely knew more than what had been said. But, the big question was, is she in any state of mind to fairly listen to what she had to say? The silence stretched on for quite a number of minutes causing Nadine to become nervous and wondering as to whether she would be allowed to speak what needed to be said.

"I guess I'll go since you don't wish to -" but, Bella quickly interrupted her in mid sentence to say, "I don't think I'm in the correct frame of mind to listen to you, but, you owe more than just me an explanation. So, with that being said I will offer you this option; talk with more than just myself about what you have to say. If you will agree to that then I will be willing to listen to what you have to say.

"Make no mistake, I don't trust you, but, at the same time I do believe that you have more to offer than what has been stated in the past and I want to know what it is. The problem is that the way I feel about you will influence how I listen to you, so, I want others that will be more objective than what I can be."

"I will agree to what you want. The reason being as I said, I need help also."

"Sit down somewhere in the room and I'll have a call or two made to get others here to listen while you speak." With that being said Bella calls out for the nurse and waits for her to re enter the room to see what her patient needs. Bella tells her to dial the phone for her to speak with Dr. Cullen.

Moving over to the nightstand on the left hand side of the bed, Nurse Hartford runs through the contact list and locates the proper number. When the phone starts ringing she waits to hear someone answer, "Please hold, Mrs. Cullen has requested to speak with you."

"Hello?"

"Bella, is there are problem?"

"Yes; no; maybe; could be; I don't know yet."

"Well, that certainly clears everything up." The speaker remarks with a slight chuckle. "Now, you want to try and explain all of that mess?"

"I have a visitor with me that has a need to talk and wants some help. The problem is I'm not sure that I can be objective enough to listen to, let alone help, her with whatever her problem might be. And, to be truthful, I'm not even sure that I would want to. So, that is why I'm calling you. I need for you to come back up with my dad and your son to listen to her."

"Can you give me any more information than that? Even a clue as to who we might be talking about?"

"Nadine Johnson." After that last utterance from Bella the airwaves were silent for a heartbeat or so, then, "Did I hear you correctly? Nadine Johnson? The one that was Edward's personal assistant?"

"You got it. That's the person and she's here now waiting for you to get here so she can tell us what she knows."

"We're on our way." And with that reassurance the call was disconnected.

Bella held the phone out in the general direction the nurse had been when she had handed Bella the phone. Quickly taking the phone the nurse replaced it on the nightstand and started taking note of Bella's vital signs. While she was doing that Bella spoke, "The others I called will be here shortly. Are you able to stay until then?"

"Mrs. Cullen, I can stay as long as I need to because I need the help badly." And with that said Bella settled in her bed with thoughts of what this woman could say or might know were racing around in her mind. Nadine sat quietly in a chair that was situated against a wall, but, was giving every signal of being nervous about what is about to occur. And, the nurse was seated close to the bed quietly observing both young women, but, offering not a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the mention of that one name all activity in the room had come to a sudden halt. Edward's head snapped in the direction of his father and began to listen more intently to Carlisle's conversation with Bella. Not that there was much said as it all seemed to be pretty much to the point.

"Dad, what is going on about Nadine Johnson? Who is the 'we' that is on the way?" Edward questioned as soon as he was able to ask.

"That was Bella on the phone. That young woman, Nadine Johnson, is in her room wanting to talk with Bella and saying she needs some help. Bella felt she wants others there to talk with this young woman and that you should be one of the persons there."

"Let's go." He says without pausing for anything further to be said.

"Edward, hold up a moment, she didn't say much, but, she did say that Charlie and you should come with me. But, I also think that Ms Denali should come as well since she will be dealing with Bella's security."

"But, dad, what all did she say?"

"Nothing other than she didn't think she could be objective about what the woman had to say and the fact that the woman also needed some help. She wanted us there to listen and then advise what we could or should do. Not in those words, but, that was the meaning of what she was saying.

"She requested that I bring her Charlie and you, but, I know that you are going to ask, so, I'm going to tell you before you do. I think Ms Denali should be there because she is a professional with no emotional involvement and would be able to look and listen to what Nadine has to say from a different perspective than what the rest of us would.

"And, yes, I agree Charlie is a professional, but, he is still a father whose daughter has been hurt by this person, so, that could interfere with his judgment calls the same as it might with you or me. But, with Tanya Denali the only interest she has is catching the person that is guilty of criminal activities." With all of that said Edward kept his mouth shut since he could think of anything to contradict Carlisle's reasoning.

Without further discussion Edward, Charlie, Tanya left with Carlisle and headed for the hospital to see what Ms Johnson had to disclose about the whole situation. No one started any conversation during the drive to the hospital as they each were lost in their own thoughts and had questions own their own as to what all this woman had to contribute to the current situation.

After parking, it was difficult for each to move at a reasonable pace to get to their destination; Bella's room and an intense conversation with one Nadine Johnson which each knew was the starting point that brought Edward and Bella to point they are facing now.

Never had it seemed that things were more determined to move in slow motion more than what it was doing at that time. Patience has never been one of Edward's strong points, but, any that he had completely left him right now. The elevators were moving even slower than necessary.

Finally, arriving to the floor they wanted the door opened for all four to exited and moved down the hallway towards the one door that a police officer could be seen sitting outside in the hallway. The officer stood as he recognized each person that approached and nodded to each in turn. They acknowledged him before opening the door and entered the room, closing the door behind the last person to enter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bella heard the door open and the movement from both the nurse and the other occupant in the room. As she glanced in the direction she thought the door was Carlisle spoke to her letting her know who had entered the room.

"Edward, Dad." She spoke while holding out a hand to each she had addressed. Each man moved on opposite sides to the hand that was being offered.

"My love, how are you doing? Is there anything I can get you? Are -"

"Good grief, Edward, slow down. I'm doing fine. Just nervous about tomorrow morning, but, doing as well as I can at the moment. We do have things to talk about, but, right now we need to hear what Nadine had to tell us.

"Dad, will you handle the necessary questioning since you would know more of what would be important and what isn't at this point?"

"If that is what you want, of course."

"Bella, you doing okay, considering the recent visitor?"

"Yeah, Carlisle, I'm fine. A bit confused as to why she's here now, but, curious about what all she has to say. I would be to emotionally involved that is why I think it better to have you and Dad here. But, Edward has a right to hear the answers also and that is why I felt he needed to be here." Bella explains.

"Dear, we have one other person with us. Tanya Denali, the police officer that spoke with you before and has been put on suspension. She will be acting as a guard for you to insure your safety from whoever is trying to get near you. The whole family felt that she would be the best option under the circumstances." Carlisle informed her before she could ask the why.

That information kept Bella silent while she thought through the information Carlisle had given her, but, in the end all she offered was, "Can we begin?"

Before anyone could utter another word the nurse rose and left without saying anything and closed the door quietly behind her. At the sound of the click of the door locking into place the young woman that had remained standing by the wall began moving forward with her hand out stretched as if to shake hands with each of the four people in there.

Introductions were made, everyone got seated and then Nadine Johnson begins to tell her story from the beginning.

**A/N: Okay Nadine is ready to talk and everyone has gotten ready to listen. What can she tell them that might lead to the stalker? Where is Patrice Roche? Who killed the Interpol Agent?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three days weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	27. Chapter 27

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_Bella heard the door open and the movement from both the nurse and the other occupant in the room. As she glanced in the direction she thought the door was Carlisle spoke to her letting her know who had entered the room._

"_Edward, Dad." She spoke while holding out a hand to each she had addressed. Each man moved on opposite sides to the hand that was being offered. _

"_My love, how are you doing? Is there anything I can get you? Are -"_

"_Good grief, Edward, slow down. I'm doing fine: Just nervous about tomorrow morning, but, doing as well as I can at the moment. We do have things to talk about, but, right now we need to hear what Nadine has to tell us._

"_Dad, will you handle the necessary questioning since you would know more of what would be important and what isn't at this point?"_

"_If that is what you want, of course."_

"_Bella, you doing okay, considering the recent visitor?"_

"_Yeah, Carlisle, I'm fine. A bit confused as to why she's here now, but, curious about what all she has to say. I would be too emotionally involved that is why I think it better to have you and Dad here. But, Edward has a right to hear the answers also and that is why I felt he needed to be here." Bella explains._

"_Dear, we have one other person with us. Tanya Denali, the police officer that spoke with you before and has been put on suspension. She will be acting as a guard for you to insure your safety from whoever is trying to get near you. The whole family felt that she would be the best option under the circumstances." Carlisle informed her before she could ask the why._

_That information kept Bella silent while she thought through the information Carlisle had given her, but, in the end all she offered was, "Can we begin?"_

_Before anyone could utter another word the nurse rose and left without saying anything and closed the door quietly behind her. At the sound of the click of the door locking into place the young woman that had remained standing by the wall began moving forward with her hand out stretched as if to shake hands with each of the four people in there._

_Introductions were made, everyone got seated and then Nadine Johnson begins to tell her story from the beginning._

CHAPTER 27: FACTS PRESENTED

"I'm not going to try to justify what I did or try to use excuses for why I did it. All I will do is explain things and leave you to judge for yourself. At this point, the whole truth needs to be known if I have any chance at all of getting the help I need to save my brother." Nadine told them very quietly with tears resonating in her voice which was shaky due to the emotions she felt, as it was. Pausing while trying to gain better control before continuing on, everyone knew that patience was going to be required to get through listening to what this young woman had to say. Then she started once again.

"My parents were killed in a car accident ten years ago leaving me to raise my ten year brother and that wasn't easy while trying to work part time and trying to get my degree at the same time. With all of that I wanted to make sure my brother had the time he needed as well. And, I think he and I did pretty well, at least that was what I believed, up until about eighteen months ago." It was then she stopped talking once again, seeming to turn inwards to her thoughts while leaving everyone in the room to wait for her to continue with what she needed to say.

The silence stretch onwards with no movement or word spoken from anyone until finally Tanya encouraged Nadine to continue by asking, "What changed, Ms Johnson? What set of circumstances happened eighteen months ago that changed things in your household?"

"I was nineteen when my parents were killed, and, I thought things were good with Mark in university and I had my dream job, personal assistant to Mr. Cullen. Mark was quick with learning and smart as hell, managed to graduate early at the age of seventeen and was just a little ways into his second year at UDub when things began to fall apart. At least, that was when I learned that things hadn't been as great as I had thought.

"I had just gotten home from the office when someone started banging on the door and as I got to the door to open it the person doing all of the knocking was about to pound on the door again as it opened almost striking me in the face. Surprising me into stillness for a moment he reached over to one side, grabbed someone and threw him at me. There was a written message attached that read, 'We'll be in touch; tell him to make sure he learnt his lesson this time as there won't be another chance if it happens again.'

"After I managed to get Mark in through the door enough to be able to close it I saw just how badly he had been beaten. He was in bad shape; emergency room shape, but, I didn't know what to do at that moment. The sound of the note scared the hell out of me. I needed to take care of my brother and find out what was happening and how I could help.

"About an hour or so later I was able to bring him around and to question him. It turns out that he wanted to try to make some extra money, so, he started gambling which led to him getting involved with some friends that worked for some people that were questionable, if you catch my meaning. That night Mark and I had a long talk and he promised that he wouldn't be hanging around those people again, gamble anymore, or, take any more jobs from his current employer. And, before you ask, he never mentioned any names to me."

As she paused for a moment before continuing on, Edward asked, "What are your brother's career goals? What degree is he working towards?"

"Mr. Cullen, Mark is a musical genius. He plays three different instruments, composes and has perfect pitch. He wanted to study here to be close to me, even though, he had gotten a full scholarship to study at Julliard." She stopped, looked around waiting for someone to ask another question and then started once again, "Mark seemed to be doing better and we heard nothing else from these people until a year ago which would be six months after Mark had been beaten so badly.

"I was told that I was needed to do something for a friend of theirs with no questions asked. My answer was no, not even asking what they wanted me to do. And the call disconnected after the person on the other end had stayed silent for a few seconds, maybe, a minute.

"A week later I got another call and was told, not asked, that I would perform a service for a friend and if I said no then Mark would pay the consequences. At that point I asked two questions; the first was what they were wanting done to which they said I would be informed by the weekend. Secondly, I ask what would be the consequences if I chose not to do as they asked. I was told once again that Mark would pay for my denying their request. At that I asked just what the hell they thought they could do. At this they told me that it would be terribly hard for a musical genius to continue on missing a finger from each hand and both hands being smashed beyond repair." During telling everyone about this tears had began falling down Nadine's face unimpeded. No one said anything as they had no idea what to say that might help to ease the pain the woman seemed to be displaying to all of them. Eventually, Nadine was able to gather enough control to continue. "They ended the phone call by saying that someone would be in touch shortly to give me full instructions and if I do everything correctly and as I was told without problems then we would be left in peace. Of course, I didn't believe that shit for one moment, but, didn't seem to have a choice in whatever matter it was they were demanding that I do. My first duty was to protect my brother.

"Well, you know what was demanded by what happened between Mr. Cullen and me, and then I was to have the pictures presented to Mrs. Cullen so it would separate them and create mistrust. I was fired, had to find another job which was difficult, but, managed. Everything was going along as they had promised until a few weeks ago at which time I got a rude awakening.

"Mark and I came home to find the place torn apart and a message painted on the way. It said, **'You failed and now you have to pay.' **We didn't stay and in fact, didn't take the time to grab any clothes or personal effects; we just left and went into hiding. And, that is where we still are now. Mark and I discussed the whole situation and felt it would be better after finding out what had happened to Mrs. Cullen, to come forth and let you know what we knew in hope that we might be able to get help.

"Two days ago the place we had been staying at was located and again the same message was left on the wall once again. Since, then we have been moving constantly. And, as we were leaving we came face to face with the person that had demanded that I do what I had done to Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I don't know the name, but, I would definitely recognize the face and voice. As we were running all he did was laugh as he watched us, but, said nothing."

Tanya started to ask, "Would you be ab-"but was interrupted because of what sounded like a scuffle going on outside in the hallway. Instead of continuing she moved over to throw open the door to find out what was going on. In the hall was the officer holding on to a young man who was busy trying to get away from the officer.

"What is all of this?"

"This young man attacked one of the cleaning staff. As I pulled him off of the man and was getting him a safe distance away the man that had been attacked got up and quickly left."

"LET HIM GO. LET HIM GO NOW! Mark, come on in here." Nadine said.

The officer looked at each individual to see if all were agreeable to the young man entering the room before letting go. He was still unsure considering the commotion and the attack the young man had caused just moments before. But, they all seemed to be satisfied that he would be controlled. So, he complied and let the young person go. After he came into the hospital room and was busy looking around at each person in there as the door closed behind him. "This is Mark, my brother." Nadine offered simply, but, quietly. Then she turned to Mark and asked, "What was that all about, dear?"

"He's here, sis, he's here. The person I grabbed in the hallway was the man that has been threatening us."

**A/N: What would you do if you had been in Nadine's place? Do you believe her? Is the person Mark saw really the one that had threatened harm to Mark over a year ago and then again just a few weeks ago?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	28. Chapter 28

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. A huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

"_This young man attacked one of the cleaning staff. As I pulled him off of the man and was getting him a safe distance away the man that had been attacked got up and quickly left."_

"_LET HIM GO. LET HIM GO NOW! Mark, come on in here." Nadine said._

_The officer looked at each individual to see if all were agreeable to the young man entering the room before letting go. He was still unsure considering the commotion and the attack the young man had caused just moments before. But, they all seemed to be satisfied that he would be controlled. So, he complied and let the young person go. After he came into the hospital room and was busy looking around at each person in there as the door closed behind him. "This is Mark, my brother." Nadine offered simply, but, quietly. Then she turned to Mark and asked, "What was that all about, dear?"_

"_He's here, sis, he's here. The person I grabbed in the hallway was the man that has been threatening us."_

CHAPTER 28: THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH

And with those words Nadine goes deathly pale. "How could he know that we would be here; right now, at this very moment?" she mused not really asking the question of anyone in particular. "We have got to get out of here and find somewhere that we can be safe. That manic will hurt you, or, worse, kill us both now that he knows we are talking to these people. At least, we can't be accused of going to the police. Maybe, that could work in our favor?" She was still speaking her thought aloud without realizing it.

"Ms Johnson, can we get back to the main reason as to why you are here? You said you came to come clean about everything because you were needing and wanting help. How can you expect to get the help if you are going to leave without completing your story so we can determine in what manner we can help?" Tanya said pulling the young woman back to her present location and purpose.

"Yes. Yes, of course, we do need the help, desperately as you can see for yourself." You could see the visible signs of her realizing her current surroundings and pulling her mind back to those around her. The altercation concerning her brother and his announcement had shaken her for a bit. Being fully alert once more Nadine motions for her brother to have a seat while she waits to see if anyone has any questions about what she had to say so far. She had given them the whole story.

"You know that I want to hear more than what you have given us." says Bella before anyone else could ask a question. "You have left out too many details for my liking."

"What is it that you feel I haven't said, Mrs. Cullen?"

"How about the whole situation that transpired at the hotel and you ending up having pictures taken sitting on top of my nude husband? I want to know how all of that took place with a man that could overpower you, if he chose to do so. How was he able to be duped and not know what was happening to him?

"Sorry, but, you two brought all of this back to the surface, so, I want answers. It is raising questions that is leading back to reconsider certain decisions that I recently made." She stated in a very calm voice appearing to be very cold in her determination to obtain answers.

Edward was starting to get very worried that she going back to her decision of divorcing him. After all that had taken place in just the last few days it wouldn't surprise him. But, he wasn't prepared to give up. He would fight to keep his beloved wife and their marriage intact. There was no way in hell he was going to allow their relationship to slide back to the limbo that occurred nearly a year ago. But, he had to be honest about the situation; he had a lot of questions as to what had happened himself since he couldn't remember how it had been able to happen.

"Nadine, for us to be able to help you and young Mark, we need to know all of the details. That could lead us to making more sense of things and to be able to devise a plan that will protect you two as well." Edward quietly told her while his eyes held the worry, concern and fear he was feeling all at once while looking at Nadine and then over to Bella. As he looked at her his feelings became even more evident. His biggest fear was that he and Nadine had had sex even though he can't remember any of that time. He didn't think that they had, but, only she knew for sure. The answers to that situation are what are needed to give him the ability to keep Bella.

So, with an inhale then exhale of quickly drawn breath Nadine begins, "I was told during the upcoming business trip planned at that time that I was to get Mr. Cullen into a comprising situation, that someone would be there to take pictures and then I would be notified as to what to do next.

"I didn't usually go on these trips, but, for some reason that I can't recall other than it was suddenly arranged for me to go, Mr. Cullen and I were going together. Before the plane left I was told to excuse myself to the Ladies and that I would be met there with further instructions. That I did. The whole time worried about what might happen to Mark while I was gone and what could happen to him if I didn't go. It had me jumpy the whole time." She paused and seemed to need a moment to collect herself.

It was during this pause that Carlisle asked her, "Did you meet with anyone and what were the instructions that you were given?"

She simply nodded and then replied, "I was given a small bottle and was told that as we attended the party to put it in his drink about an hour after we had gotten there the first night we arrived. The woman that gave me the bottle and the instructions turned and walked out without a look back. She seemed to have disappeared into the crowd as I never saw her again."

"Can you tell us what this woman looked like? Were there any outstanding features about her that you can remember?" Tanya asked.

"She was tall, but, appeared to be muscular like she worked at a gym a lot. Couldn't tell the eye color since she wore dark glasses, hair was light brownish and looked unnatural like she was wearing a wig, but, what facial features I saw they were rather harsh. Her voice was low and raspy as if trying to disguise it."

"Okay, Ms Johnson, what information did this woman give you other than when to administer the contents of the bottle?" Charlie wanted to know. He had a feeling that he knew what had happened and what the drug had been. Being an officer of the law he had encountered its use by some of the individuals he had arrested for using it on unsuspecting victims. But, Nadine Johnson needed to confirm that information.

"She said it was flunitrazepam which didn't mean anything to me. I guess the quizzical look on my face must have alerted her to the fact that I had no idea what she just said, so, she told me it was Rohypnol as it was better known. That it wasn't harmful, but, did make a person more compliant with what I would want him to do and he would have memory lost of that time period which would keep my job safe. Also, the pictures would accomplish two things; causing marriage problems for Mr. Cullen, separating him from his wife, and protecting my job as it would give me leverage to hold over him to keep him from firing me.

"Well, we know how well that second part worked out; I was fired on the spot as soon as Mrs. Cullen stepped into Mr. Cullen's office with the pictures, blew up at him and left after Mr. Cullen saw the pictures. He took off after her and I left his office to go pack up my things and left the building."

"We need to know exactly what happened the night you gave me the drug and the pictures were taken. Please, Nadine, I need to know what happened. I remember the party, but, after that nothing except for pieces here and there, but, I'm not even sure if those are memories that really happened, or, I just think they did." Edward was trying to encourage her to give more detailed information about that event that cost him nearly a year of his marriage away from Bella. A year that he had had struggled, pleaded and fought to regain her trust and to stop her from divorcing him. It had been a hard, uphill battle due to that event to get her to listen to him and to put it passed them to start again.

"What Edward is trying to find out in a very subtly, polite way is do you have sex? Was there intercourse and fucking going on?" Bella harshly demanded to know while not caring how she asked in either tone of voice or words used to find out.

"Mrs. Cullen, you don't need to-"

"I don't need to what? Be so rude? How would you feel if a young woman in a trusted position was photographed naked upon top of your husband while they both seemed to be in a comprising position and naked?" Bella tossed back at her without hesitation. "And, then said young woman shows up months later wanting to ask for help because of same said situation?

"Tell me how you would be conducting yourself under those set of circumstances? You stole from me, Nadine Johnson, something that can't be given back. Something that cost me, caused great hurt and seems is still trying to bite me in the ass and cost me even more. So, again I ask you, how would you feel?

"For nearly a year my husband and I separated and I almost filed for a divorce because of his supposed affair with you. Now, I lay here in a hospital bed not able to move or see due to jealousy from what I thought was a friend which is resulting from your actions all those months ago."

No one said a word, but, the atmosphere in the room was tense and very uncomfortable for all that were present. They understood Bella's feelings, but, never had she been so unfeeling in her attitude towards another person. So uncaring in how she spoke to them or the wording she used to communicate with them.

Nadine Johnson said not a word while tears were quietly beginning to fall from her eyes to flow down her face. She could feel the pain that her actions had caused the woman in the hospital bed and she believed that no help would be given because of those actions and that pain. So, after a moment in time she quietly spoke as she was gathering her things together, "I do apologize for bothering you with my problems when that is what created yours. It was foolish of me to even come to ask for help with all the trouble I have caused you and Mr. Cullen.

"And, to answer your question, No, Mrs. Cullen, there was no sex involved. The pictures were only made to appear that way. Mr. Cullen and I didn't have intercourse." And, with that said she motioned for her brother to follow her out of the room.

Bella heard the movement and asked what was happening to which she was told that Nadine and Mark were leaving. Her reply was, "Why? We never said that we wouldn't help you or your brother." This stunned everyone in the room since they each were sure that Bella had no intentions of helping the woman or would want to allow anyone to help her.

**A/N: Well, now we know what transpired between Edward and Nadine. But, who was the person that approached her to give her the drug and instructions? Who was the person Mark had wrestled with in the hallway?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three days weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	29. Chapter 29

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_Nadine Johnson said not a word while tears were quietly beginning to fall from her eyes to flow down her face. She could feel the pain that her actions had caused the woman in the hospital bed and she believed that no help would be given because of those actions and that pain. So, after a moment in time she quietly spoke as she was gathering her things together, "I do apologize for bothering you with my problems when that is what created yours. It was foolish of me to even come to ask for help with all the trouble I have caused you and Mr. Cullen._

"_And, to answer your question, No, Mrs. Cullen, there was no sex involved. The pictures were only made to appear that way. Mr. Cullen and I didn't have intercourse." And, with that said she motioned for her brother to follow her out of the room. _

_Bella heard the movement and asked what was happening to which she was told that Nadine and Mark were leaving. Her reply was, "Why? We never said that we wouldn't help you or your brother." This stunned everyone in the room since they each were sure that Bella had no intentions of helping the woman or would want to allow anyone to help her._

CHAPTER 29: LIMBO, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS HELL

The two persons about to leave the room seemed to be as stunned due to Bella's statement as much as the rest of the individuals gathered. Nadine and her brother looked back at the woman in the bed, but, Nadine was the only one that asked, "Excuse me? Mrs. Cullen, what did you just say?"

So, Bella repeated what she had asked and said. "There are, however, some facts that you haven't mentioned that I would like to know."

"What are those facts?"

"How did you and Edward manage to get into the position or pose, whichever wording you prefer? I mean, did Edward undress himself, did you do it, did both of you undress each other, or, did someone else help?

"Next, was there any foreplay by either or both of you to get Mr. Cullen to look the way he did during the photos being taken?'

"To answer your questions, the man that took the pictures undressed Mr. Cullen and got him in position then told me how he wanted me posing. And, no, there wasn't any foreplay, as you put it, most of the time it was hard to keep him awake, but, the times he was awake he kept calling Bella."

"Thank you for your honesty. Now, I need for someone to arrange for your brother, Mark, and yourself to be put some place safe with watchful eyes helping to keep you safe." With that being said Bella turns over facing a different direction and lying down completely with closed eyes.

No one said anything or made a move to come or go until several minutes had passed, then, it was suspended Det. Tanya Denali that broke the silence. "Ms Johnson, it would be helpful if both you and your brother could meet with a police artist to give them a more accurate description of the person we can be on the lookout for all three of yours safety." She emphasized with a sweep of her hand to indicate the people she was referring. "In the meantime, I think it would be better if you remained here until arrangements can be made to get you two to a place of safety."

"Okay, since we need to get some more things organized I would suggest that we take all of this to a different place so Bella can get some rest. She has been stressed enough as it is and it seems that more and more things keep coming at her." Edward said. He wanted to get all of this away from his wife because she was still facing the specialists examining her tomorrow to give a more informed opinion as to her condition. He was afraid of what they might or might not say, and, if he was feeling like this then it stood to reason that she was even more uptight about it.

Carlisle picked up the same theme as what his son had so he started to herd everyone outside. As movement was being made he noticed that Edward was still close to the bed and appeared as if he was preparing to remain in the room. "Edward, come on. Denali can handle what needs to be done here. We have other things that need to be dealt with. Also, I don't remember Bella requesting for you to remain." And, with that last statement from his father Edward threw his father a look that more or less, said without words, _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

But before he could even express anything verbally, Tanya Denali injected, "I think it would be best if all of you retire from this location and let Mrs. Cullen get some rest. Allow her to process all that she has been told and then find a level of acceptance. Too much stress can do as much harm as any actual attack.

"Now, clear the room. I'm going to make a call for an artist to be sent over here to meet with all of you in the waiting room that you all have used before. Ms Johnson and Mr. Johnson can give a description of the person that had contact with them on various occasions that is involved in the beginning of this situation."

Edward pauses as he nears the doorway to look back at Tanya Denali to demand, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to? I hired you to watch over my wife, not to dictate what everyone else needs to do." Then without further word he walks over to Bella's bed and waited, but, Bella never turned towards him. After waiting for a few minutes for her response he walked over to the side she was facing. Once there he leaned over to kiss her forehead and then began to speak to her in a low, soft, soothing, tender voice that was full of love with some hurt, pain, and worry seeping through slightly as he speaks, "Baby, don't give up on us, please. We now have answers and know exactly what happened. But, sweetheart of mine, know that I love you with all that I am and hope to ever be.

"You as a whole are the sun that warms me during the day, the moon that gives me light to see my way through the darkness of the night. You are my heart, the air I breathe, and the reason why I exist. I love you and offer all that I am for you to do with as you wish. Please, love, don't push me away." He finishes with a plea.

As time lengthens without Bella replying Edward breathes a heavy sigh and turns to walk towards the door. Once he reaches out to open the door to exit the room she does finally speak, "Edward, if you're still there understand that I'm confused at the moment, but, I will consider all that has been said. But, I'm not going to make any decisions further or change anything until I hear what the specialists have to tell me.

"If my condition is a permanent situation then I will get in touch with my attorney to have the divorce to continue as I refuse to be a burden to anyone. Once the divorce is done, then I will move back closer to Forks, Washington." She stops for a bit, but, she hears a step that is being made towards her and remarks, "Nothing else is to be discussed at the moment and I am very tired. Please leave." But, not hearing any sound of someone leaving Bella speaks again, "Ms Denali, would you escort whoever is still remaining in my room out and let the officer at the door know that no one, but, the medical staff is to be allowed into my room without my permission."

"Bella, plea-"Edward begins, but, is interrupted by Tanya.

"Mr. Cullen, do you need help leaving?" she asks sternly, but, her eyes and facial features show nothing but sympathy.

"No, I'm leaving, but, make sure you keep her safe." He commands as the last words he speaks before the door closes behind his exit.

The silence in the room was almost overwhelming after Edward had left the room with only the two women remaining. But, never one to shy away from speaking her mind, Tanya walks over to Bella's bedside and begins, "You know you do have a damn good man. I know you haven't asked, but, you need to think very carefully before throwing away a good thing. You might live to regret it later.

"Mrs. Cullen, you have some very expressive facial arrangements and if looks could truly kill you could be classified as a serial killer many times over from what I have observed and received." Then with that said Tanya moves over to settle back in a chair against the wall as she takes up her position of guarding the patient.

XXXXXXXXX

Unaware of being watched as everyone exits her room and moves a little further down into what is known as a waiting room. Counting all who exited two seem to be missing, but, it isn't long before another person comes quietly out the door and heads down to where the others are gathered. Waiting to see if the last person comes out, the person watching begins to think that maybe he has miscounted and all have indeed left her alone except for the nurse that comes and goes regularly now.

Realizing that it is getting a little harder to get close to his objective, his one and only, the frustration starts to build. How is he going to be able to see her again? At least her room wasn't changed, so, he could enter through his secret opening again, but, not now, it was too soon.

He knew that no one was truly worthy of calling her theirs, but, he was more worth it than anyone else including that cheating excuse married to her. He definitely wasn't worth having her. That has to end and he would end it one way or another. If he could have her then no one would. EVER!

Where she was going to be staying after being released was the next step in his plan if it became impossible to reach her again here. Once gaining that information planning could begin to contact her there and to be able to stay in constant reach of her. She needed to know that she still had options open to her; that she didn't have to tolerate the ways of demanding male assholes.

XXXXXXXXX

Entering the waiting room area Edward walks over to the group gathered there and listens to be able to understand what decisions have been made. He wasn't a callus person, but, he was having a hard time sympathizing with the woman that caused him to endure so much misery over the last year. And, it seemed that the misery, just as he thought it was coming to an end, was going to be starting all over again. She brought it all back into focus once more. Didn't he have enough to deal with overcoming Bella's reaction to him withholding information about losing the baby without all of this being piled on top of it?

When was it all going to end and change back to the good? What could he do to change it?

**A/N: Nadine and Mark agreeing to give a description to the police. She completed her side of the story and answered all of their questions. Now, it seems she and Mark is going to be kept safe. But, it seems there might be a threat coming into play against Edward or Bella. We have a maniac running loose in the hospital. Who is it?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**


	30. Chapter 30

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_He knew that no one was truly worthy of calling her theirs, but, he was more worth it than anyone else including that cheating excuse married to her. He definitely wasn't worth having her. That has to end and he would end it one way or another. If he couldn't have her then no one would. EVER!_

_Where she was going to be staying after being released was the next step in his plan if it became impossible to reach her again here. Once gaining that information planning could begin to contact her there and to be able to stay in constant reach of her. She needed to know that she still had options open to her; that she didn't have to tolerate the ways of demanding male assholes._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Entering the waiting room area Edward walks over to the group gathered there and listens to be able to understand what decisions have been made. He wasn't a callus person, but, he was having a hard time sympathizing with the woman that caused him to endure so much misery over the last year. And, it seemed that the misery just as he thought it was coming to an end was going to be starting all over again. She brought it all back into focus once more. Didn't he have enough to deal with overcoming Bella's reaction to him withholding information about losing the baby without all of this being piled on top of it?_

_When was it all going to end and change back to the good? What could he do to change it?_

CHAPTER 30: ANOTHER STEP FORWARDS

Bella waits quietly, but, a bit impatiently, for the results of the test results Drs. Tanner and Williams ran this morning. She knew that Tanya Denali was in the room with her, but, neither woman had anything to say to the other. Tanya was there to guard her, to keep her safe and as a means of still being included in the current case since her suspension. Tanya wasn't going to complain about it since it served a purpose, but, she was bored out of her mind. Bella Cullen refused to speak with anyone or show any signs of friendly acceptance to anyone. She remained quiet and sullen. But, then, as Tanya thought, _'who could blame her after all of the shit that has hit her in the face over the last several months.'_

Further down the hallway in a secluded waiting room two families waited for the test results as well. No one spoke a word, made no speculation as to what they thought the outcome would be since they were afraid of being wrong. Everyone was tense and the silence along with the worry was preying upon the nerves. It seems that at times they were taking turns walking to the door on the lookout for Bella's doctors, or, for Carlisle since Bella had asked him to oversee the testing the doctors needed to do.

At the present moment no one was on watch when they suddenly heard the muted voices coming down the hallway at the same time they heard the heavy footfalls come to a stop part way down from them. Everyone stands to move as if one, but, Edward gets to the door first to see if it's the doctors they want to hear from. He saw four men standing outside a patient's door with a guard seated next to the door. The four men were Carlisle Cullen, Dr. Martinez, Bella's doctor, Dr. Tanner and Dr. Williams. Edward had been introduced to the two new doctors earlier before they had spoken with Bella. Damn, it had taken all morning and the first quarter of the afternoon for them to get back up here. Not even Carlisle, Edward's own father, had taken the time to come and let anyone know anything.

Edward, and then Charlie with Alice make a move towards the group as all three exited the waiting room only to have Carlisle move his head from side to side in a gesture of no, he was warning them not to approach at the moment. "Oh, shit, something is wrong." Edward quietly commented to no one in particular and didn't even realize that he had spoken out loud. All three people watched as the group entered the patient's room, Bella's room.

About forty five minutes later all four doctors walked out of the room while still quietly talking amongst themselves, but, they were too far away for any words to be caught by the onlookers from the waiting room. Finally, Carlisle separated from the group and started walking towards all of the waiting family while the other three headed in the opposite direction with Dr. Martinez stopping at the nurse's station to have a word with the nurses.

As Carlisle reached the small group waiting in the hallway he motioned for all of them to go back into the waiting room and he followed behind. Turning towards him he watched all of the expectant looks that appeared upon their faces and was reflected in their eyes. He begins, "I know all of you are curious as to the outcome of the tests and unfortunately I can't give you that information. But, -"and before he could finish saying what he was saying Edward interrupted him.

"What the hell, Dad, do you mean you can't tell us? That's my wife and I have a right to know what was found. Charlie is her father and Alice is her sister, they have a right to know, also."

Carlisle breathed a heavy sigh while shaking his head. This wasn't something that he was comfortable about, but, a promise is a promise and the same principle that binds him by his oath when he became a doctor. Looking at the rest of his family he saw Esme rise and walk over to him. Then he looked at Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie before glancing back to Edward, Charlie and Alice. With that glance he began to finish where he had left off, "Edward, as I was saying, I can't tell any of you the results due to doctor patient privilege, but, I was trying to tell you that Bella is being discharged from the hospital. Dr. Martinez is getting her discharge papers ready as we speak."

"She's coming home?" Edward asked and then he became animated and saying, "She's coming home!" With that it was as if a release button had been pushed and the excitement of all exploded.

"The apartment is ready and everything is in place, isn't it?" Alice suddenly questions.

"Yes, Alice, all is in readiness for her homecoming."

"Damn, I need to go get her some clothes and other things she will need to get ready to leave this place." Alice states as she starts rushing around to gather up her things in preparation to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

When the doctors had entered the room Tanya had excused herself and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her. By doing this she never realized that she had muted the sound and cut off any knowledge that an unknown listener might be waiting to hear. Information that would let him know what had been the results of the morning's tests. This totally upset him.

"Why can't I hear what is going on? What is being said? How will I know what needs to be done to keep her safe? How will I know when it's time for me to take her away from all of them that would keep her away from her one true love, me?"

XXXXXXXX

Bella heard the door open and many footsteps enter the room. Tanya indentified all the people that had come in by calling each individual by name, but, it was Carlisle who walked over to the bed and took Bella's hand as Tanya excused herself into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Tanya didn't think that it was her place to be present while the doctors discussed her test results; that was a family matter.

"Bella, we have the results and it was pretty much as we thought." Carlisle told her.

"What are the results, Carlisle? Go ahead and tell me I can take it. It's better to know what I'm going to be dealing with then to continue with uncertainty and fear. Those are things that I can't handle much longer and what Edward seemed to not realize.

"Facts give us strength to move forwards no matter the situation, while fear holds us prisoner and binds us to one state of mind. I don't want that to be me. I won't let that be me."

"Dear, do you want me to tell what was found or do you want each doctor to tell you?"

"Go ahead and tell me." Was all Bella replied.

"The results proved that what we reasoned in the beginning is the correct case. Your blindness and paralysis of trauma; the trauma your nerves received from the fall, but, also, the trauma you received both emotionally and mentally. The physical is healing very nicely with no complications, but, the trauma you experienced from the shock you received from you seeing your attacker and then the condition once you awoke had adverse effects upon your system.

"In other words, there isn't any physical reason why you can't see or move. You are going to have to learn, or, rather, reach a point that you accept all that has happened and then you will see and move once more."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! The results are the same with all the tests that have been done from when you woke to what was done now. Nothing has changed and the opinion of all your doctors is the same. Once you can overcome the traumatic effects you will be able to see and walk once again. Do you understand what I'm explaining to you?" at which Bella simply nodded her head. "Okay, now on to what is going to happen now. Dr. Martinez is going to order you released once we leave this room and I will inform the family of the test results. You are going home."

"Carlisle, don't saying anything to anyone about my condition. I will tell them when I'm ready and not before. And, about going home; I don't have a home any more. I can't get around like I used to do."

"That is where you're wrong. I do believe that Alice told you what preparations were being made and the modifications that were underway at the penthouse to accommodate whatever your condition might be at the time of your discharge.

"But, as to your request to withhold the results from Edward and everyone else, I don't understand. They have a right to know so they can stop worrying and begin to help you recover."

"You are at this moment one of my doctors and that does mean that my medical records and condition can't be shared by you to another person without my permission and I don't give that permission to you or anyone else. I will do so when I feel the need and not before.

"I know you don't understand, Carlisle, but, please, allow me the time to come to a place that I have accepted all that has been thrown at me. That I'm able to deal with it in my own way; that is all that I'm asking."

"Very well, you're right about your rights and I'm bound by my oath and the law to listen to your wishes. I believe that you're wrong, but, that is my opinion. But, I will let them know that you are being discharged in just a short while."

"Carlisle, has both brother and sister been taken care of by the police?"

"Yes, they have been placed in protective custody and once settled will be working with a police artist to give a description of the person that has been involved in all of this. It is of the opinion that everything is connected in some way or another."

"What things?"

"The situation between you and Edward, your attack for some reason, and possibly the murder that took place a day or so ago: It seems that the Roche name is connected in one manner or another." Carlisle explained.

**A/N: Bella's going home, but, is she correct to withhold test results from her family? What will happen next from the stalker? Will he give up once he realizes that Bella is gone and possibly, out of his reach?**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts. This story will update once every two to three days weeks for the present time just until I bring another story or two to completion then updating will be closer together again and I hope you will enjoy it the same as you have my other ones.**

**RECOMMENDATION:**

**She's No Lamb by ****iknowyou2****- This is a totally different Edward/Bella story. Both mafia active, but, enjoyable WIP. Worth checking out..**


	31. Chapter 31

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

"_I know you don't understand, Carlisle, but, please, allow me the time to come to a place that I have accepted all that has been thrown at me. That I'm able to deal with it in my own way; that is all that I'm asking."_

"_Very well, you're right about your rights and I'm bound by my oath and the law to listen to your wishes. I believe that you're wrong, but, that is my opinion. But, I will let them know that you are being discharged in just a short while."_

"_Carlisle, has both brother and sister been taken care of by the police?"_

"_Yes, they have been placed in protective custody and once settled will be working with a police artist to give a description of the person that has been involved in all of this. It is of the opinion that everything is connected in some way or another."_

"_What things?"_

"_The situation between you and Edward, your attack for some reason and possibly the murder that took place a day or so ago: It seems that the Roche name is connected in one manner or another." Carlisle explained. _

CHAPTER 31: THE BEST LAID PLANS

It has been a month since Bella was released from the hospital and taken to the penthouse she and Edward owned. Everything was exactly as she had been told and sure enough at night it was just her and Alice staying there, but, during the daylight hours it was whichever of the Cullen's that wanted to be there. Each member took turns, it seemed, and that did include Edward.

And it was during this time that Bella knew she was being a bitch; a bitch to everyone near her and around her. She still refused to allow or tell any of them the results of the last tests done before her release from the hospital. In fact, she wasn't even sure that she believed the doctors findings, or, that she even gave a damn any more. Her world was lightless, dark never ending, full of self pity, denial and building hatred. And, stagnating, nothing more than a vegetable from the waist down, unable to move in spite of what the results supposedly said. It seemed she was blaming everyone for her condition and had given up trying.

True to his word, Carlisle never uttered a word or betrayed her confidence in him keeping silence about the results. It was extremely difficult for him to maintain his silence when he saw the questions, puzzlement and quiet suffering, in some cases, withholding that information was causing. He tried time and again talking to Bella privately expressing his opinion that everyone should know so they would be better equipped to aid her recovery. But, each time he was rebuked and she would ask, "What damn recovery? Recovery from what? I'm not even sure any of you know what the hell you're talking about." Each time he tried to reassure her that the findings were accurate and that if she would just try and let them help she might be able to reach a place that she would be secure enough to regain sight and movement. And to allow herself to seek counseling so she could receive the help she needed from that avenue as well. But, she still refused and said, "Nothing is going to help. Not a damn ass thing is going to give me back my sight or movement in my legs. Why can't all of you just leave me the hell alone?"

However, there were other times when Edward and she were alone that things were peaceful; although, there were also times when they were hellish. But, it made no difference to Edward as he always approached Bella with patience and tenderness that all came from his undying love for his wife. She was his everything and he would always tell her when asked why he continued to bother with her, "Because, you are my everything love, my reason, my heart, my life, my breath, and all things in between; you are my one and only love in any lifetime we might exist together."

During the peaceful times Edward and Bella would talk about any and everything. How work was going and what Edward wanted their lives to be regardless of Bella's condition. He wanted them to have a life together and children. A future created by them and for them and their future family. It was at those times that Bella would smile, laugh and talk as if all of it might be possible. And, it was during these moments that Edward felt Bella's love, gained hope that they would be okay again, and, at the same time, his belief in their love with seeing in these moments, the reflection of her love for him shine through. But, during the other times, she would be sullen, silent, refusing to talk, ignoring everyone and everything.

The only thing Bella did still talk constantly about was what was happening to Nadine Johnson and her brother. She wanted to know if they were okay, being treated correctly and being taken care of as well as securely protected until their persecutor could be found and put away. And, funny as it might seem Tanya Denali was the only one that was able to convince her that they were just fine and safe. She and Bella had started building some kind of friendship to everyone's surprise.

XXXXXXX

No one was able to explain the destruction that had been found in the room next to the one that Bella Cullen had occupied during her stay in the hospital. After her release the housecleaning staff had been assigned to get it ready for a new patient as well as the one next to it. That was when the destruction had been discovered.

The room looked as if a mad man had gone on a rampage in there. Bed in disarray, bathroom mirror destroyed along with chairs slashed and blinds torn down. The walls were the worst with the rambling of an unhinged mind expressing itself upon them. At the same time it was discovered that the vent covering the air duct in the ceiling had been removed.

The damage had been reported to the police due to the attack that had put Mrs. Cullen into the hospital to begin with, but, no one really associated the damage as to having anything to do with her personally. There was no evidence, per se, that pointed in that direction.

XXXXXXX

It didn't take much to hack into the hospital computer to discover where she had been taken. That beast was still keeping them apart. But, a way would be found for them to be reunited once move and that asshat to be dispatched permanently from their lives. "She belongs with me and no one else."

Once the address of the penthouse had been obtained it was time to start finding a way in to be near her again. To be close enough to get rid of everyone that was standing in their way. And it took time, but, it was finally done. All that needed to be done now was to implement the plan and enter the penthouse. But, it wasn't something that could be done all in one go. It was going to have to be accomplished in stages. Now, was the time for stage one; to get access to the elevator that would go to the correct floor.

Stage two would require laying low for a short spell before getting into the penthouse. Once that was done, learning the layout of the place was necessary. Can't go running away and not know where you were going or be able to hide when need be.

The final stage was to get rid of anyone foolish enough to stand in the way preventing them from being together. That would be a mistake on their part as they would find out to their sorrow.

XXXXXXX

Alice told Bella goodbye as she was gathering her things to leave for the day since she had classes all day long and wouldn't be back until around four thirty in the afternoon and she informed Bella of this saying, "Edward will be here today while I'm at school. My last class is at three and ending at four thirty, but, I'll be home straight from class. Anything special you might want for dinner tonight?"

"No, Sis, just be careful and learn something other than pestering me." Bella told her jokingly. For some reason she was feeling good today and looking forward to Edward's company. It had been awhile since he had been away for the week overseas on business. She had missed him.

Bella knew how she behaved at times, but, her emotions were all over the place and had been ever since the attack. She tried to control them, but, sometimes it didn't seem to matter, she would behave badly and say hurtful things to people, especially Edward. Even though, she couldn't see his reaction, she knew him well enough to hear it in his voice. He tried to hide it from her, but, she knew her husband and his different moods and tone to know the difference in changes. It was almost as if she was still punishing him for what Nadine and he had done or appeared to have done, a year ago.

The sound of Alice's voice broke through her thoughts and jerked her back to the present with, "Damn elevator."

"What's wrong, sis?"

"For some reason the elevator is taking a long time getting here. It keeps stopping and starting. This elevator is for just the two penthouses on this floor, so, it has no reason to be taking this long. I'll report it once I get to the lobby and see if they need to call repair." As she finished speaking the elevator arrived and Edward exited cursing the mechanical box for everything that it might be worth.

"Thought I was never going to arrive safely: That thing needs to be checked. Going to call down to maintenance and report it."

"Okay, but, I'm going to let Joseph down in the lobby know as well so he can make sure people are safe." Alice replied as she stepped into the thing, and pushed the lobby button. She waved bye as the doors closed and she began the slow descent to the lobby. Once there she did report the problem and left for school with no further thought as to the repairs or the people up in the penthouse.

Edward also called down to report the problem before he settled down to spend his day with Bella and trying to get some work done at the same time. He arranged for some manuscripts to be pulled up on the computer, arranged some earphones on Bella's head and she listened as the computer read the selected manuscript to her. This was the way she was still able to work and it had been Edward's idea so his love could fill useful.

Time seemed to pass quickly before Edward called a halt to his work to go fix lunch for the two of them. He noticed as he rose to go over to Bella and ask what she might want that she had fallen into a light sleep in her wheelchair. Not wanting to disturb her he continued on towards the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. So, he changed direction to go answer while being curious as to who had been able to get up to their door in the first place.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked after opening the door.

"Sorry, to disturb you, but, I just wanted to let you know that the elevator service has been repaired since I was checking from the lobby to here before going back down. I've ridden it up and down several times and it seems to be doing fine now."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know." and with that Edward closed the door and heads on into the kitchen to fix lunch.

XXXXXXXX

Stage one completed and now for stage two; enter the apartment without being seen and get a good hiding place established. "Looks like this will go faster than I thought."

With a call to Joseph in the lobby and then one to the maintenance chief of the building it was reported that the elevator had been fixed for admission to the two penthouses on floor forty two. And since no service truck was in sight no one had any hint that the elevator repairman hadn't left the building.

After the phone call, it was time to see about gaining entrance into the penthouse and hiding. Even that didn't prove difficult at all since Edward had left the door unlocked, never believing that anyone would be able to get up to their floor and enter unannounced. That was a mistake that was about to be paid for.

Realizing that Bella was asleep in her chair while the asshat was busy in the kitchen a way was made to the back part of the penthouse and it was found that several bedrooms existed in this area. So, quickly ducking into the far back one just as Edward was heard returning to the living room area and was attempting to awaken Bella for lunch.

Stripping down to nothing, but, underwear and then changing into more suitable clothing it was time to wait for the couple up front to settle down after their shared meal. At that point it would be time to begin stage three.

XXXXXXX

It didn't' take long for both Edward and Bella to complete their lunch and get settled to begin working in a companionable atmosphere. Both were relaxed and in a good frame of mind which delighted Edward to no end. He was planning to work for just an hour or two longer before he and Bella would quit for the day to spend some time together.

It was as they both were engrossed in the work they were handling that an entrance from the back part of the penthouse went unnoticed at first. However, it didn't take long for Edward to become aware of a feeling of being watched. At first he shook it off as being unreasonable, but, the feeling persisted. That was when he looked up and surveyed the area only to come to a quick stop as he spied the unknown person in the room.

"Are you the person that reported the elevator as fixed?" he asked as he realized that he had seen the person before.

"Yes. That was the only way I could get up here to rescue her from the likes of you and the others that would keep her from me." And, it was with that statement that Edward knew it was the stalker from the hospital, the one that had killed the guy from Interpol and had been sighted by Nadine's brother outside of Bella's room a few weeks earlier.

Edward made to rise, but, a gun was quickly whipped out and aimed directly at him. "Move away from her and go towards the balcony. I really don't think that it would be for our benefit to let you live. But, from what I've been able to observe and overhear you have been having problems with her and it has caused you some great mental pain. A suicide wouldn't be questioned."

At first Bella was so into the story that she didn't realize that anything amiss was taking place around her. But, all it took was for Edward's movement towards the balcony to catch her attention. And, almost, at the same time she saw another movement which jerked her head towards another direction only to see the gun aimed at Edward while hearing what was being said about a suicide.

"No!" the sound of her voice caused both heads to turn as one in her direction, but, it didn't take Edward long to rush towards the person holding the gun as Bella was being observed. However, as he made contact and a small scuffle took place the gun fired and Edward fell. Bella quickly picked up the lamp that was nearest to her and threw it at their assailant.

But, dodging the lamp at the last minute caused a shift in the body away from sending a second bullet into Edward. A solid blow was felt when a large object flew forwards. Bella fell with the other person after she had launched herself out of the wheelchair and they both fell to the floor.

Bella was able to secure the gun without a problem since the assailant had been knocked out due to a chance blow received from the corner of an end table during the fall from Bella's attack. Crawling her way since her legs weren't strong enough to hold her weight, over to Edward and checking to make sure he was alright and alive.

It was at that time that the sound of the door opening that Bella swung the gun in that direction just as Tanya walked in after having a few hours off to take care of some errands. Seeing the gun pointed at her she quickly looked closer and saw the damage done. Two bodies were on the floor, Bella out of her wheelchair on the floor and looking straight at her as if she could see and holding her still at gunpoint.

"Bella, would you care to explain how in the hell you got to where you are and what is Edward doing on the floor along with this other individual?"

It was then that Bella realized what had happened and that she could see and move. True she was weak in the legs, but, she could still see and move. As that shock hit her, she began to cry and then stopped, but, as she began to tell Tanya what had happened she started to cry again because Edward was hurt and not waking up.

Tanya took control of the situation after immediately removing the gun from Bella's hand. She called the police and for an ambulance. Afterwards, she called Carlisle to let him know that he was needed at the penthouse.

It seemed like days had passed by the time the penthouse was quiet again, but, it was really only a matter of hours. Carlisle arrived before the police or ambulance and the rest of the family wasn't far behind as he had called his wife while on the way to the penthouse and they were followed by Alice.

The police got there and then the EMT's arrived. Edward and the assailant were attended to and Bella was questioned. Then when asked if she knew the individual that attacked them she replied, "Hell yes, that is the same person that put me in the hospital. That is Patrice Roche.

That was all it took for all of the facts to come together and for Patrice to be arrested. She was going to be charged with aggravated assault, two counts of attempted murder and one murder charge.

Edward was rushed to the hospital along with Bella so she could be checked over as well. It was at that moment that it was realized that she was able to see and move by the rest of the family.

**A/N: Well, our story comes to an end except for the epilogue. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


	32. Chapter 32

**IF LOOKS COULD TRULY KILL**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by the remarkable dowlingnana. Huge thanks to her for putting up with and then correcting my errors.**

_The police got there and then the EMT's arrived. Edward and the assailant were attended to as Bella was questioned. Then when asked if she knew the individual that attacked them she replied, "Hell, yes that is the same person that put me in the hospital. That is Patrice Roche._

_That was all it took for all of the facts to come together and for Patrice to be arrested. She was going to be charged with aggravated assault, two counts of attempted murder and one murder charge._

_Edward was rushed to the hospital along with Bella so she could be checked over as well. It was at that moment that it was realized that she was able to see and move by the rest of the family._

CHAPTER 32: EPILOGUE

It has now been three years since Bella was in this hospital, but, here she was again for a different reason: A reason that had gathered together the whole family once again.

After Edward had been rushed to the hospital to have his shoulder wound treated and Bella had been examined for any ill effects. They both had been kept overnight for observation. And, due to Carlisle's influence both were able to share a room together, but, separate beds.

Everyone gathered to have the story told and Bella had admitted as to what the tests results had been and how she had forbid Carlisle to tell anyone anything since she didn't believe what she had been told. She had been afraid of everyone's reaction that they would treat her as if she had no excuse not to get up and walk or that she was faking it. And, she damn well didn't want they pity.

But, after they were released from the hospital Bella did start therapy for both the trauma and to gain strength back in her legs. It was difficult at first, but, she had the loving support of her husband and family. That support gave her the courage during the hardest of times to continue until she had won the battle. Now, she was back to normal and happy beyond reason.

Alice had graduated from Northwestern, began her own business and finally agreed to marry Jasper. Their wedding took place six months ago and it was a good thing since Alice had discovered that she was six weeks pregnant. Once Charlie had found out that fact, Jasper was quaking in his shoes at the end of that conversation. But, Jasper and Alice loved each other deeply.

Rosalie and Emmett were in the process of adopting a baby girl that was three years old and whose parents had been killed in an auto accident.

Charlie was delighted to see his girls settling down and happy while he along with Carlisle and Esme were over the moon about all of the grandchildren joining the family.

"It's time, Mrs. Cullen, and you'll see your husband and family in just a short while." And with that Bella was wheeled down to a different room.

Thirty minutes later the doctor came out and entered the waiting room, looking around she saw Edward and all of the family over in the corner. "Mr. Cullen, I am delighted to tell you that you are the proud father of two healthy boys. You can go see your wife now." And he headed out the door without hesitation.

About two hours later Bella was in her room and the rest of the family was there to welcome the two newest members of the family. Edward was proudly holding both of them, one in each arm, when everyone entered.

"I would like to introduce you all to our sons, Adrian Carlisle and Stephen Charles." Grandparent, aunts, uncles, all crowded in to have a turn to hold and cuddle each child. And while they did Edward went over to Bella's bedside and whispered, "We made it." He smiled and kissed her gently, then finished, "It was rough and times I truly thought that I had lost you, but, we made it."

At that moment Tanya came in to offer her congratulations on the newcomers and to let Edward and Bella know about the latest news from France. After Patrice Roche had been arrested and charged here, Interpol had been notified since they were interested in her as well. There were several outstanding cases that she was suspected of being reasonable for and they wished to have her in custody. Also, since the person she murdered in the hospital was an Interpol agent they wanted to try her there for that crime as well.

And as hard as Patrice had tried to fight it she was sent to France to face charges there and the charges here were waived by agreement to all parties involved. This cleared the way for immediate transport back to Paris.

So, now Tanya was here to let them know that Patrice had been found guilty on seven counts of murder and was sentenced to death. After delivering that news everyone rejoiced again that all things from the past were once more put back there: into the past.

**A/N: Well, our story comes to an end. Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
